The Surprise
by My Midnight Fairy
Summary: Hiatus, Harry has had a pretty bad life, but things were lookng up until the summer before seventh year. What happened to Harry and why are his friends leaving him? Who are his new allies and what will happen when the school gets resorted? DM/HP
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize from the Harry Potter series by J.K. Rowling. If you see something that is familiar from another story, I am sorry but I don't think I took anything out of anyone's story. If I did then please leave a review and tell me what/who I got if off of and I will make sure to get permission or something before I continue. Enjoy!!

_Let's begin our story on a dark and stormy night. The exact date is unknown because our main characters have been unconscious for the last two weeks, and no one knows what happened to put them into these comas. The wizarding world wasn't even aware that their savior was missing yet. It didn't have anything to do with their magic; in fact, they were completely healthy for seventeen year old wizards. So what happened to them and why are Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy sitting beside Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy? Why are the two boys even in the same bed as each other? All is not as it appears to be . . ._

******************************************************************

On September 1st at Platform 9¾, the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are getting ready to head back for another year of fun. The upcoming seventh years are the most excited because they have all been given special privileges that no other group has ever had before.

"Hey! Harry, wait up will ya?" Ronald Weasly called to his best friend since first year. He could still remember the day that he had met the famous boy on their first train ride. It was the best thing that could have ever happened to the either two kids. He caught himself thinking about how much they had all changed over the years, and not just physically. Ron was a good sized boy, around six foot five inches and weighing two hundred pounds; however, it was all muscle built up from playing Keeper on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He had filled out nicely in his seven years and was very conscious of his appearance.

"Maybe if you would quit staring at Hermione you wouldn't be so far behind," laughed the small boy. He had always been petite, much to his disdain. He was only five foot five, weighing one hundred and fifty pounds and felt like a midget every time the red head stood next to him; however, his size had come in handy many times, especially as the Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Now don't you dare bring me into this Harry Potter. I am Head Girl this year and I deserve some respect," teasingly replied the five foot four, brown haired girl. She had twinkles in her eyes when she looked at the boys goofing off, knowing that it was the most at ease they had been for a very long time.

"Ya mate, wouldn't wanna piss her off already. I just got here and don't want my girlfriend mad at me." Ron meant it as a joke, but it gave Harry a pang every time he thought of the happiness the two shared. He wasn't jealous because of the person, just because he had no one to share something like that with. Everyone in his life that he had cared for, besides the two friends, had been taken from him

Harry had led a tough life so far. His parents, Lily and James Potter, were murdered by the Dark Lord Voldermort when Harry was just one. Dumbledore, leader of the light side, had sent Harry off to his aunt's house to live. The only problem with that was his aunt and uncle were both muggles and hated anything to do with magic. This had led to a tough childhood up until he turned eleven and found out that a whole other world existed that very few people knew about. Harry had thought life would get better for him, but it had just turned out to be dangerous and hard. If he had not been as tough as he was, he would never have made it to his seventh and final year at Hogwarts. He had met and escaped from Voldermort in his first, second, fourth, and fifth years. He had lost some people who he deeply cared for on the way, such as the Godfather he had never known about until his third year. Sirius Black's death had probably been harder on him than anyone knew. Harry liked to keep his negative emotions locked up and only let people see the bright and happy hero they wanted.

Everything had changed last year, especially over the summer. Voldermort had been very quiet and many people in the wizarding world were uneasy over his silence; however, Harry had used the time to train and gain allies for the future battle. He would need all the help he could get in the upcoming war. That reminded him. . .

"Hey guys. I need to talk to you alone when we get to our compartment." Harry couldn't help but feel nervous about how the two would react when he told them what had happened over the summer.

"Okay Harry, but is there any way it could wait till after the Head meeting. I really need to be there to explain things to the new prefects." Hermione didn't wanna make the boy wait, especially when she noticed that something was a little different about the way he looked and felt. Hermione was a smart girl and she had a very unique gift. She could sense the magical aura that people had around them, but it only worked if they were really powerful. Looking closer, she realized that Harry's powers had grown over the summer and new colors had blended in.

"Ya, just try to make it quick if you can." The strain of keeping secrets from the two was really starting to get to him. The worst part was that he didn't even know how they would react. He could tell Hermione knew something was different, but didn't know if she could tell exactly what it was. "I'll just go get the compartment and Ron can walk with you to the meeting. I don't want you going anywhere alone while we are on the train. Too many people here can't be trusted."

"I can take care of myself, but if it will make you feel better than I will gladly allow Ronald to escort me." After she said this, she took off running with Ron at her heels. He hated being called Ronald and Hermione had made that into her pet name for the boy.

Shaking his head, he went to find the one person who he desperately needed to talk to. If Ron and Hermione ever found out what he was doing, they would probably take him to the hospital wing and make sure he wasn't under a spell. Harry sighed to himself and wondered how things had become so difficult. After finally finding the one he was looking for, he cast an invisibility spell and walked into the compartment.

******************************************************************

Thirty minutes later, Ron and Hermione made their way to the end of the train. The trio always sat back there and didn't think that Harry would break the tradition now. Hermione had told Ron that something was wrong with the black haired boy and it was driving him crazy having to wait in order to find out what it was. He had a suspicion, especially since Harry hadn't been able to come see him this summer but he hoped he was wrong. Dumbledore had warned him that something might happen to Harry over the summer, but had insisted that he was safest with the Dursleys.

Finally finding the last compartment, they walked in to find the curtains shut and all but one of the overhead lights on. At first they didn't understand, but when they looked closer at Harry they saw what the boy had wanted to tell them. It was a huge shock and when they two didn't say anything after a few minutes, Harry slowly started to close off his face. He didn't need the world to know that he was vulnerable right now, especially if he was going to be on his own.

After fifteen minutes had gone by and neither Ron nor Hermione had said something, Harry smiled sadly then turned to leave. When he got to the door he spoke. "It's ok guys. I understand you need time to get used to this but I know the looks on your faces. You are both disgusted that I would turn into something that is on the 'dark' side of the war. It wasn't my choice. I wish it had never happened. I had just hoped that you all would understand." Harry walked out, leaving the two teens still standing there. It hurt that they didn't accept him right away, but he had new allies and maybe even a new friend he could depend on while in Hogwarts. He just hoped they felt the same as he did.

******************************************************************

"I can't believe it," were the first words that were said in the last compartment on the train. "I wanna feel like I can accept it, but I just don't know if I can Hermione. I was raised to think that all of the . . . the . . . the fairies were bad. They don't have a choice; they just go bad no matter how much they fight against it." Ron looked up with eyes that had seen too much for one so young, but this was finally the breaking point. "I am not gonna make you choose between us, but I don't think I can be around him right now. I'm sorry." The red head looked down, tears starting to form in his eyes.

Hermione finally found her voice, "Ron, it's ok. Harry will understand and give you time to think and come to terms with it. I am going to accept him as he is now and worry about the rest later in the future. I won't leave either one of you. What is a fairy exactly? I found mentions of them in my readings, but I could never find any real information."

"They are one of the worst dark creatures. They have to find a mate within six months of being turned or they will permanently lose all positive emotions and lash out at everyone because of the betrayal. The bad thing is he can't just pick any mate. It has to be his soul mate, the one that has had a connection with Harry that was awoken as soon as he was turned. Neither one will know they are mates until they trust each other; they will just feel an attraction to the other."

"This could be bad then." _It always is with Harry_.

******************************************************************

Harry was grateful that his friends hadn't flat out rejected him. He had stayed to hear their conversation, even though he felt bad for doing it. He had wanted to reject himself too when he found out what he was. It wasn't his fault that his mother had had some secrets no one had ever found out about. _I hope this year gets better than what it is now._ The only good perk was the special privileges the seventh years got. It would be nice to have a few of them, even if they did come at a cost, but the cost was for the whole school to share. Everyone was going to be resorted at the Welcoming Feast tonight because Dumbledore had gotten the idea in his head that the student personalities and traits would change as they aged and finally agreed that the House system was a little constricting; however, instead of getting away with it and finding some new system, he was just going to resort everyone at the beginning of each year from now on. That was the price of the special privileges. Harry was just glad that he wasn't a lower year because it would be harder for them to bear. _O well, everything comes with a price and happens for a reason. _He finally walked off towards the front of the train, looking for an empty compartment.

******************************************************************

A/N: I have tried to write a story before, but I didn't like it and took it down. I wanted to try again so please review, even if you don't like it and just let me know what you thought. I don't really have a good plot in mind, just vague ideas that I want to incorporate somehow. Please review!!


	2. The Sorting

_I wonder what is wrong with me,_ thought Draco Malfoy as he motioned for Harry Potter to join him in his compartment. It took all his will not to start taunting and insulting the young man in front of him, but there was just something so sad and lost in Potter's eyes that he couldn't bring himself to do it. Malfoy towered over Harry when standing; being six foot had its advantages; unfortunately, it would have been easier to be small when he was playing seeker for Slytherin.

Harry sat down on the seat and immediately turned to look out the window. They had been on the train for a while and it was dark outside. Since they were going through forested areas, it was hard to see the stars but every now and then a glimpse would break through and Harry would be comforted. He had started hating confined places this summer, and always felt better when he could look up at the stars.

"What's wrong with you, Potter," Draco asked, sounding interested. "Did something happen with the Golden Trio?" Draco found himself asking the question without consciously deciding to.

"I don't see why it matters to you. You probably just want to know so you can report to your Dark Lord that there is trouble," Harry shot back. The boy wasn't in the best mood and he didn't feel like analyzing Malfoy's reasons for being civil to him.

"Not that it is any of your business, but I no longer serve Voldermort. As you can see, I am alone in here without any of my 'friends'."

Harry looked up in surprise. He had not noticed that Malfoy was alone; he just thought the blonde wanted to pick a fight. Which was why he had decided to come in here, Harry needed to get some of his energy out before they made it to Hogwarts.

Both boys feel silent and did not speak again for the rest of the trip to Hogwarts. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence though, more like the boys were reanalyzing how the other stood and how they had changed over the summer. Every time one started to say something, he changed his mind and shut his mouth. Neither wanted to break the tiny bit of peace and quiet they had felt since leaving school last year.

******************************************************************

When the train came to a stop at Hogsmeade Station, an announcement came over the intercom. "All students please ride the boats across the lake. More have been added so everyone should be able to go together and fit comfortably. The Headmaster will explain things when you get to the doors. Thank you."

Harry sighed. This year was going to be hard, and it was supposed to be the best of his time at Hogwarts. All the changes that were about to take place when they entered the doors would be a shock for the school, and then there would be trouble tomorrow when the students started realizing that they were stuck in new places for the rest of the year.

Harry got off the train, completely forgetting about both conversations that had taken place on there. Looking around for Hagrid, he spotted him calling for all Hogwart's students.

"Everyone to the boats, no one is riding in the carriages. This way! Hi Harry, how was your summer?" Hagrid was a giant of a man, standing around eight feet tall with a tangled beard that made him look half-crazed.

"It was about the same as always. How was your summer, Hagrid?"

"About the same as always, just doing stuff for Dumbledore. Do you know about the changes taking place?"

"Ya, I don't think that everyone is going to like them too much. But I have to catch a boat before they all leave. I'll come visit you soon. Bye!"

Harry ran to the boats, making it in time to catch one of the last. He climbed in and looked around to see who he was sharing with. It looked like three first years who all stared at his scar before looking at the rest of him. _I really hate the bloody thing_, Harry thought tiredly.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter. Are you all first years?"

"Ya, my name is Geneva Smith. This is my sister Emily and our friend Michael Hill." The girls were obviously twins, standing at about four foot five and with long dark hair. They both had the most unusual eyes thought; Geneva's being a deep gray and Emily's a bright violet. Harry looked at Michael and decided the boy was the protector of the group. He already stood somewhere around five foot and had dark brown eyes that were the same color as his short hair. Michael was staring at Harry, looking like he was sizing him up as to how much of a threat he was.

"Are you all new to the wizarding world or have you already visited before?" Harry didn't really care about where they came from; he just wanted to make sure they weren't overwhelmed like he had been. That had been one of the worst experiences of his life, being thrust into a new environment where he was completely helpless.

"We are muggleborns, but Michael is a pureblood. He has helped us to adjust to all the customs and stuff. It's very exciting." Emily answered him, and he couldn't help but notice the look of awe in her eyes when he looked at her.

"Do you all have any idea what house you want to be in? I'm in Gryffindor, but all the houses are equally important to running the school."

"I think I want to be in Slytherin because it describes me the best, but the rest of my family has always been in Ravenclaw. They expect me to be placed there automatically. The girls both want to be in Ravenclaw, but I think they are more likely to end up in Hufflepuff." Michael said this with a teasing grin, but the girls still responded by splashing him with water.

"Look up there," Harry said. Hogwarts had come into view and it had never looked more magnificent. All the windows were lit up with candles, and the castle gleamed from being cleaned up on the outside. The towers each had a banner on them proclaiming what House was in it and the walls above the Slytherin house had a banner spread across it. _I feel like I'm finally coming home_. Harry sighed contentedly and closed his eyes to fully feel the presence of Hogwarts.

The students finally made it up the hill and to the doors where Professors Sprout, Snape, Flitwick, and McGonagall stood waiting. The presented a strong and united front for all of the students, both old and new.

"Welcome to Hogwarts everybody. Will the first years please follow Professors Sprout and Flitwick while I announce a few things to the older students?" The first years followed the instructions almost immediately; a little worried about what McGonagall would do to them if they didn't listen the first time. Once all the first years were in the school, she turned back around. "When you all go into the school, I need you to make a line so that everyone can be resorted. We are doing this because the house system has failed us by creating a rift between many students, and it needs to be repaired as soon as possible." She slowly started counting in her head, _5. . . 4 . . . . 3 . . . . 2 . . . . 1... _As soon as she got to one, the student body exploded, protesting that they could unite when they had to, but they wanted to stay in their own houses like they had every other year so far.

"Silence," Snape said. He didn't say it any louder than he usually talked but everyone fell silent. "This is necessary and it would benefit you greatly to do this without complaint. We need to unite faster than you all would be ready to in order to defeat the Dark Lord." He gave a special glare to his group of Slytherins and to Harry for good measure. "Now, will everyone form a single file line, and calmly make your way into the hall."

No one dared to disobey Snape with the way he was looking at everyone. They all grumbled under their breath but slowly started to form a line. As soon as they walked in, they saw the Sorting Hat sitting on a stool waiting for them.

"Now, when I call your name you will come forward and place the hat on your head. After it has called out your new house, you will proceed to the Hall and sit at your new table. Adams, Miranda."

A third year Hufflepuff came up to the stool and put the Hat on her head. A few seconds later the Sorting Hat called out _"Ravenclaw"_. Miranda beamed as she hurried to make her way into the Great Hall.

Harry slowly blocked out the resorting, except for his friends and the people he knew.

Hermione and Dean went to Ravenclaw, while Neville went to Hufflepuff. Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini all stayed in Slytherin. Ron, Seamus, and Ginny stayed in Gryffindor, later joined by Luna and Pansy. Pansy looked horrified to be made into a Gryffindor and this caused both Ron and Ginny to laugh hysterically for ten minutes. Finally, the hall was left with only two students to sort, Harry and Malfoy.

Malfoy slowly went up to the stool and sat down with the hat on his head. "_Well Well. We have changed since I saw you. Before you only cared and worried for yourself. What has changed that I wonder? Maybe I should consider putting you into Ravenclaw but no. There is that streak of ambition. You better stay in _Slytherin."

Malfoy took off the hat, relieved. For a second, he had thought that he would be made to spend his last year as a bookworm. That would have been a serious blow to his pride.

"Ok, Harry. We wanted to let you go last so that everyone's eyes wouldn't be glued to you the whole time. Come and sit down." McGonagall stated softly.

Harry slowly walked to the stool and sat down. He dreaded hearing what the Hat thought about him this time around. His two friends had already been separated; he just wanted to be with one of them.

"_Hello again Harry. Will you listen to my advice this time or try and go against in?" _Just hurry up, Harry thought at the hat. Put me wherever you want. _"Thank you for trusting my judgment. You have proved yourself in Gryffindor, but I see that you have also gained some things. Being loyal has its benefits, but I am glad that you learned some self-preservation. The Slytherin in you has come out full force, and you need all of it to survive in this war, so I had best put you in the house that can teach you the most. _Slytherin."

Harry looked up into McGonagall's shocked eyes then looked slowly to Snape. The man was just standing there gaping like a gold fish. _Well, at least his being my Head should prove interesting._

Harry slowly got up and walked into the Hall. Everyone was looking to see what table he would go sit at because they wanted him at theirs. Harry closed his eyes and sighed before walking to the Slytherin table and sitting down. The Hall exploded as people went crazy.

A/N: I know it's kind of slow now but it will pick up soon. I just have to get all of this introductory information down. If you want to see something then just drop a line down there (REVIEW) and I will try to incorporate it somehow. Thank you for the review Risi, I am glad that you are interested. I had a lot of hits and visitors, but only one review. I really hope that whoever reads this will review, even if they don't like it, and tell me what they thought. I'll try and work on the American feel. The fairy thing will be explained in a while, Harry just knows what happened, but he isn't sure how or what it means yet. Please R/R!! Please!!


	3. Roomates

The Great Hall exploded as people went crazy. No one could believe that Harry Potter, the very epitome of the Gryffindor House, could possibly me resorted into his long time rival house, Slytherin.

Harry slowly looked over at the Gryffindor table, right into Ron Weasly's betrayed eyes. The red head looked like he wanted to walk over to Harry and demand a duel right there in front of everyone. Breaking eye contact, Harry looked over at Hermione at the Ravenclaw table to find tears spilling down her cheeks, sobbing into her arms on the table. _I knew I should have told them where the Hat wanted to put me in first year; I just didn't want them to hate me_.

"Silence," Dumbledore demanded from his spot at the Head Table. "We still have the new first years to sort. Any problems with your new House should be taken up with your new Head. There will be no switching to a different House. That is my final word on the matter." He then nodded at McGonagall, who led in the first years.

Harry really didn't remember the first year sorting; he just paid attention when Geneva, Emily, and Michael's names were called. He was surprised to see that all three of them made it into Slytherin, and quickly made room for them to sit beside him; after all, he needed some friends in his new house. Harry was surprised that the girls had been sorted into Slytherin though. He had thought they would be in Ravenclaw from the intelligence he had seen from them.

"Thank you, Minerva. Now, I have a few announcements to make before the feast begins. First, this year's Head Boy and Girl are Hermione Granger from Ravenclaw and Blaise Zabini from Slytherin. Secondly, all seventh years will be sharing a dorm with a member of their new House in order to promote acceptance and cooperation. To find out whom your roommate is please see your new Head of House. Lastly, I ask that all of you try to put aside any differences you have with your classmates. Voldermort has been very quiet for a while now and I don't trust it to last. We need to stand united in order to defeat him. Enjoy your meal." With a clap of his hands, the food magically appeared at the tables, scaring a few of the first years who weren't used to it.

Harry finally focused on something other than his two friends, and began making conversation with the new first years, answering any questions they had about what Hogwarts was like.

After the feast, the fifth and sixth year Prefects all began to lead the other students to their respective common rooms, while the seventh years looked for their Head of House. Finally seeing Snape, the Slytherins walked over to him.

"I will not tell you your new roommate here. Please follow me back to my quarters. We need to have a talk." Snape snapped at them. Harry didn't like the calculating look in his eyes when he saw Snape gazing at him.

After walking down to the dungeons and past the Slytherin Common Room, they arrived at Snape's quarters fifteen minutes later. After everyone filed in and sat down, Snape turned and began to speak.

"Alright, I need to know what side everyone here is loyal to. It doesn't necessarily have to be Voldermort for the Dark and Dumbledore for the Light. I just need to know before we continue this meeting. There are some things said that could harm or help either side."

Snape cast a silencing spell on a corner of the room and began to question them all individually.

Harry could tell that there wasn't even half as many Slytherins as last year, even counting the ones who had be Sorted into a different house. He supposed that all the ones loyal to Voldermort were plotting with him, instead of returning now that Snape was no longer a spy.

"Potter, it's your turn."

Harry walked over to the corner and looked Snape right in the eye. "I am loyal to the Light side, following Albus Dumbledore."

Snape stared into his eyes for a moment, and liked what he saw there. The boy might actually turn out to be a decent Slytherin, especially if Snape could rid him of his more naive notions about the way the school was run and about the person running it.

"Ok, Potter. I need to say something before you head back over there. I am not going to apologize for the way I have treated you these past few years, but now you are in my house and I protect my Slytherins. I will not guarantee that I will immediately change. It will be more of a gradual process. I saw that you are not just a carbon copy of James Potter this summer, and I will try to remember that." Snape then dismissed the silencing spell and walked over to stand in front of the other Slytherins.

"I see that all of you are fighting for the Light side in the war, you could not fool me if you weren't. While I believe you and can convince Dumbledore that it is true, we will not have such luck with rest of the school. I need all of you on your best behavior this year. I want to change the Slytherin reputation from one of inherent evil to one that is like all the other houses. This means that all of you have to present a united front and teach the new ones what it means to be a Slytherin. I expect each of you to learn the manners and etiquettes of how to behave. Now, I am sure that you are dying to see your roommates. I will show you to the rooms and announce who you will be with when we get there."

After saying this, Snape gestured for them to follow him out into the hallway. "Half of you are close to the Common Room to provide protection to the younger years and the other half will be closer to my quarters so that you can provide back up. Each of you will be expected to participate in extra lessons with me to learn both Dark _and_ Light spells that will better protect you and your classmates. These are not optional and Dumbledore is aware of them. All seventh years will receive them, but it is up to the Head of House to pick what the concentration will be on. Now Daphne and Heather, this will be your room. Tap on this stone and say a password. It will only allow you two in, unless there is an emergency."

Daphne and a petite, dark haired girl walked over to the wall and disappeared inside. After dropping off Nott and Goyle, plus a few others, the rest of the group turned to go back towards Snape's quarters. Harry was surprised because he thought he would have been one of the first ones dropped off.

"You all were not chosen to room over here by coincidence. The rooms by the Common Room include the students who have more protective instincts that will be able to offer comfort to the younger students. They will receive a different set of lessons than you and will be focused mainly on Defense. I believe that you have different instincts, ones that will allow you to provide a greater offense based on your survival instincts. Each of you will learn to work together as a team and alone. There will be no quarreling between any Slytherins in public this year. If you see a housemate in trouble, you will do all you can to aid them. Now, Phiilips and Andrews, here are your rooms."

Soon all the students but Harry, Malfoy, Zabini, and Crabbe had been dropped off. Harry wasn't sure who he wanted to room with. All of them had pros and cons. Snape dropped off two more and continued moving. Harry was in a state of shock about his roommate.

"Ok, this room is right beside my quarters because I believe you two have the most potential and I would like to teach you some extra things other than what the others will be learning. I want you two to really redeem Slytherins name. Please tap this stone and set a password that you both can agree on. Goodnight Potter. Goodnight . . . "

A/N I am going to let you vote on who Harry's roommate should be. This will impact the rest of the story so chose carefully. I have had almost 100 visitors, but only three reviews. PLEASE REVIEEW!!! Tell me what you like and what you don't.


	4. Discussions

"I cannot believe he would leave us. Now all three of us are in different houses and its going to be hard to keep talking to each other." Ron Weasly was not happy with this new sorting system and he wanted to let everyone else know it too. He didn't see the point in getting to know other students when everyone had done decided on which side of the war they were going to support, especially the Slytherins.

"I know, Ron. I think Dumbledore has a reason for doing what he did and while it upsets me to be in a new House, I support his reasons, whatever they maybe. I am just worried about the reception Harry is going to have with Snape and all the Slytherins. He definitely came out with the worst end of the deal." Hermione was trying to be understanding of all that had happened in a short amount of time, but was overloaded with all the emotions she had experienced.

The Prefect and the Head Girl were sitting in the library where they had escaped to be together before going to their dorms. It was hard on the two to finally get together and then be spread out all over the castle.

"Do you know anything else about Harry and what he told us on the train?" Ron questioned. That was the main reason for coming up here, but it had slipped their minds with all that had gone on at the feast.

"I know that they are extremely rare, and one can only become a Fairy by receiving the genes from past ancestors. No one has really studied them because they are extremely territorial and only mate once in their life. If their partner rejects them after the bond has been established, they will go insane or dark. That is all the stuff I know."

"Well, it's better than nothing I guess. Now let's quit worrying and have some fun." Ron gave Hermione a wink and they disappeared between the book cases.

Severus Snape was not pleased. _Harry Potter in Slytherin is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard of. If I hadn't been there and seen the Hat call out the name, I would never have believed it._ Snape had finally rid himself of the seventh years and was on his way to Dumbledore's office. He wanted to know how he had got the two most powerful students living in the dungeons when half the school didn't trust him. _That is another ridiculous thing. This better not be an indication of how the rest of the year is going to go. I won't be able to handle it._

Finally making in to the Headmaster's office, Snape snapped the password and ascended the stairs. Barely pausing to knock on the door, he waited for Dumbledore to allow him entrance and walked in to have a seat.

"Aw, Severus, I was wondering when you would be up here. Would you care for tea or a lemon drop?" Albus always asked his visitors that. It unnerved them to be offered something, especially when they were expecting bad news.

"No, thank you. Would you care to explain tonight's events to me? I find it hard to follow your reasoning in these matters."

"Well, it really is quite simple. I feel that our school needs better inter-House cooperation if we are to unite under a single banner and survive this war. As to why you have two powerful students in the dungeon, I need you to keep an eye on them for me. They have many powers that they do not know of, and both will play an important part in the war. Try to keep them from fighting, and promote good feelings between them. It is extremely cruicial that you do this. Now, do you have any questions?"

"Yes, did you know that Potter was going to be put into Slytherin? It is one of the most absurd things I have heard in my lifetime, and that is saying a lot."

"I had my suspicions, but was not for sure until the Hat sat on his head. Severus, listen to me closely. Mr. Potter is going through an extremely different time right now, and does not need the added pressure of your constant taunts this term. Something happened to him over the summer and he needs to be surrounded by safety. Please try and put aside your feelings against his father and you will be surprised at what you find. Now, I suggest that you go patrol your territory unless you have any further questions?" Albus looked over his spectacles, blue eyes twinkling with secrets that Snape could not even begin to comprehend.

"Will Potter require any special help this semester or will he be able to handle it himself?" Snape was really hoping that Potter could handle his own troubles, but thought that that was a false hope to begin with.

"If you can get Harry to trust you at any time, please invite him to express what is on his mind. His friends, although they are extremely loyal, will not be able to understand all of the changes he will experience this term. Please foster good feelings between Harry and the Slytherins, even though it will be difficult at first. I will see you at breakfast in the morning. Good night, Severus."

Snape left the office extremely frustrated. _Why can't Dumbledore just give me at straight answer and all the information I need? Being halfway prepared will not help me and Potter get along any better than we do now._

He patrolled the halls for an hour and then went to his quarters where he attempted to settle down. _Class tomorrow should be interesting at least_, he thought with a dark chuckle.

A/N I really wish that all of the people who add me to their alerts would review at the end of each chapter and tell me what they think. Even if you aren't going to continue reading, please review. I only got two votes out of my last chapter so I decided to do one from other character's points of view for this chapter in order to give other people more time to vote. I want at least five votes before I write and tell you who is rooming with whom.


	5. Acceptance

A/N: I THANK ALL OF YOU for the wonderful reviews I received for the last chapter; also, thank you for the constructive criticism. Please remember this is my first time writing and I will make some mistakes. Enjoy!

Harry was in shock. There was no other way to express what he was feeling right now other than that word. To think that he had went from having his best mate as a roommate to his one of his enemies. _Although he was nicer to me on the train than he has ever been before; also, I know he is on the light side now so maybe that will make things easier. _Harry looked over at his roommate and was surprised by the changes he saw. No longer short and skinny, Draco had grown considerably this past summer. He was now around six foot and had gained a nice amount of muscle. His light blond hair had become a hint darker and was now long enough to touch his shoulders. He still had the arrogance around him, but it was toned down to manageable levels. The stormy gray eyes he remembered from last year had matured and it made Harry wonder about what he had seen for that to happen. Harry hated when people were forced to lose their innocence, and he began to wonder if that was what had happened to Malfoy.

"Well, this is a surprise. I never would have imagined they would put us together in the same room. Do they have a death wish?" Harry was trying to lighten up the tense atmosphere that had settled when Snape departed. They were standing outside the room, staring each other down to see who would pick the password.

"Maybe, but if I had my guess Dumbledore is meddling in other people's lives again." Draco couldn't help but stare at Harry. It looked like the summer of peace and quiet had been good for the boy, no man. He had grown a couple of inches, but still stood at a measly five foot five. The time to relax looked like it had added a little bit of weight, making his frame fill out nicely. His hair was still unmanageable, but had the air of being purposely styled that way. The only things that hadn't noticeably changed were the scar on his forehead, and the haunted look in his eyes that hadn't ever went away after Black's death.

"If you are on the light side, why do you continue to insult Dumbledore? He really is working for the greater good." It looked like the condescending attitude hadn't changed that much over the summer, which was a shame.

"If some people find it hard to believe that working for the greater good can be an excuse for furthering their own power and influence, it is not up to me to disillusion them. But do not try and change my opinions without bringing me proof. Now, I would like to agree on a password so that we can go to our rooms." Draco really wanted to continue bantering, but he was to tired to be in top form tonight. It had been a long and hard summer; he just wanted some safe rest.

"We need to make a deal first. I don't want to wake up with something weird happening to me, so let's agree that while we are in these rooms no pranking will be done on the other by ourselves or our friends. Do you agree?"

_It really is a shame to lose such an opportunity,_ Draco sighed."Alright, Potter. I'll accept your deal. But remember that this does not make us friends, just a peace treaty for now."

"Agreed, the new password is _acceptance_." Harry didn't even give Malfoy time to agree with the password, just turned to the portrait and issued the password.

Pushing into the dorm, Harry felt his eyes widen. The first room was a dark chocolate brown with a dark gold lining. The couches in front of the fire were a deep navy with silver pillows and a throw over the back of each. The fire was warm and a welcome change from the drafty corridors of the dungeon. Along the walls of the room were two bookshelves on opposite sides. The one by the door on the left had books of defense, both dark and light, while the one by the door on the right had books of offense, both light and dark. Looking at the book titles, Harry felt his mind hitting overdrive, calculating how long it would take to learn this new information.

Tearing his eyes away, Harry went to look in the room on the right, beside the books of offense that he promised himself he would come to later. Walking into the room, he was blinded for a second by everything that was white. Blinking back tears, he walked to the bed and saw a note on the table.

_Potter,  
Dumbledore has ordered that all seventh years are allowed to decorate their rooms as they see fit. Please try not to mess anything up._

_Well, no need to see the signature on that letter_, Harry thought wryly.

After a couple of minutes of thought, Harry fixed his room into an environment that made the dungeons seem less oppressive. The walls, ceiling, and floors were all a midnight blue with white stars twinkling at him from every corner. The bed was now a dazzling white with no hangings to block the view of the walls. Feeling better already, Harry walked into the bathroom and changed the scheme to match his room.

Walking back through the common room, he saw Malfoy's door open and couldn't resist the temptation to look. He saw a flash of black and silver before the door was shut and locked in front of him.

_O, well. One more room to explore,_ Harry thought. Walking into the door straight across from the entrance, he saw something that made his eyes widen again and then smiled in delight. A training room, complete with weights, dummies, and obstacle courses stood before him. Harry had been resigned to marching up to the seventh floor to the Room of Requirement in order to practice, but now all he had to do was walk ten feet from his door.

After completely exploring the room, Harry went and got ready for bed.

_Maybe this year won't be so bad after all,_ Harry thought right before he fell asleep.

Neither one was awake to hear about what happened next. Both boys were content with their dreams of the last year of school, rather than how dark the future would be. No one was worried about Voldermort or what he was planning, happy and safe in the security of Hogwarts.

But somewhere in Hogwarts, as far away from the dungeons as one could get, lived a Seer in a tower. Everyone believed her a fake, but they did not know the true prophecies she had predicted and that had come to pass. It was not a coincidence that she had let Harry hear her in his third year. She had _seen_ that it was imperative for his future health and happiness for him to rescue his Godfather and believe in his innocence.

_It has begun._

_The couple with the power to defeat evil_

_Is one that no one will believe_

_The element of surprise will be important_

_For no one believes in the significance of being innocent_

_The one who has the burden of the task_

_Is important to the couples mask_

_But the one who is the other half_

_Will be the reason for evils final laugh_

_The undiscovered powers they possess_

_Will come to life after one week's rest_

_No one can survive without this couple_

_And apart they will only experience trouble_

_Each half will start to sicken_

_If the trust they have begun does not thicken_

_They each must pass the trials_

_And not go down into downward spirals_

_If one should falter than all is lost_

_So hold onto hope and continue on_

_They will be drawn to the other now_

_They always have been somehow_

_One will not survive without the other_

_So make sure they hold onto each other._

_It has begun._

With a gasp for breath, the Seer came back to herself and started to shake. Sybil Trelawney immediately put the prophecy down onto a piece of parchment and descended out of her tower to run to Dumbledore's office. This could not wait till the next morning but needed to be addressed immediately. After she arrived at the office and explained what had happened, Dumbledore told her he would handle this and then called for Professor Snape, even though the hour was late.

_This is just the beginning,_ he thought tiredly. _I hope those boys enjoyed their summers because the next term will be extremely stressful and trying for them._

A/N: Well, what did you think? I am at a Four Quartets workshop right now so my mind is all on higher thinking. How did you like the prophecy? REVIEW and tell me please :)


	6. Understanding

Harry was awoken the next morning by a bucket of ice water being poured over his head. Uttering a few words that would not be acceptable in polite company, he jumped out of bed before drying his bed and clothes with a wave of his wand. Looking at the clock, he saw it was only six and breakfast didn't start until seven and classes at eight. Grumbling about the unfairness of it all, he dove back under the covers for another thirty minutes of sleep. No sooner had he drifted back into sleep then another bucket appeared and dumped its load of freezing cold water onto him. "MALFOY! I thought we agreed that there would be no pranks pulled."

"I agreed and have not pulled any pranks. What you are now experiencing is the Slytherin wakeup call that Professor Snape set to make sure no one would be late for breakfast. You are now part of this House and you reflect on it, so he is merely making sure you are not late. Now, since I cannot leave until you do, I would appreciate you getting up so we can eat." Malfoy then turned and walked back out of the room.

The last sentence was dealt with a load of sarcasm and made Harry even more suspicious that Malfoy had dumped the ice water onto his head. He wouldn't put it past the Slytherin to do it and say that it was a device Snape used. With a groan, Harry got out of bed and began getting ready for the day.

Entering the Great Hall for breakfast and walking to the Slytherin table was something that Harry was going to have to get used to. He looked over to the Gryffindor table and saw that Ron had not entered the Hall yet, but Hermione was staring at him from Ravenclaw with a look that said she was confused.

Uncertain of where he needed to sit, Harry took a seat towards the end of the table and waited for the food to appear. After serving himself and beginning to eat, he was surprised to notice that three people had come to sit beside him.

"Hey Harry. How was your night?" Geneva asked perkily. She was very obviously one of those morning people who made you want to hurt them just for being so bright and optimistic at seven a.m.

"Fine, it was better than I honestly expected it to go according to my prior experiences with Malfoy. How did you lot do in the Slytherin dorms?"

"Quite well, thank you. Not all of the first year boys were as bad as I expected them to be based on their behavior at dinner last night. There was a lot of talk about you being in their precious house though and not all of it was bad. Many of the older years were hoping that you would improve the reputation of Slytherin this year." Michael had some idea of how Harry had brought honor to Gryffindor in the previous years, but didn't want his new friend to feel completely hated by the Slytherin house.

"Well, I don't know how much they should count on me for that. It is my belief that I will still be losing points for Slytherin in Snape's class. Speaking of classes, here come the schedules." The three first years looked over to see Professor Snape passing schedules out to the students at his table. When Harry got his, he groaned.

On Monday, Wednesday, and Friday he had Newt Charms with Gryffindor, Newt Ancient Runes with Ravenclaw, and Newt Care of Magical Creatures with the Hufflepuffs; thankfully, these classes only lasted two hours each. On Tuesday and Thursday however, he had double Newt Potions with Gryffindor in the morning and double Newt Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws in the afternoon. The bad part was that each class lasted three hours. Then every other Wednesday, he had Newt Astronomy with a mixture of the houses at eleven pm for two hours.

_This is just going to be a wonderful year. I don't even remember signing up for some of these classes._ Harry sighed and rubbed his scar. Hearing the first bell, he asked the first years if they needed any help getting to their first class, Transfiguration, but received a no thank you in response.

Making his way to the doors of the Great Hall, Harry noticed that Malfoy was walking alone ahead of him. _Well, this is certainly a first. I wonder why he isn't surrounded by the other Slytherins._

Finding himself outside the dungeon classroom, Harry prepared himself for the double Potions period that would surely be hell considering this was a Thursday and Snape would want to scare everyone witless. Plus, Harry could guarantee that he would have at least a two foot essay on some obscure potion due first thing Tuesday.

"Well, at least some people realize the importance of being on time. Please note that this year I will be locking the dungeon door at eight on the dot. Anyone late will not be granted a make-up day, and will lose five points off their participation grade. Let's do a review now. I will assign you a potion and you should be able to reproduce it without the use of your book before the end of class; however, I will be assigning partners to make this a tad bit easier." Snape had a sadistic look on his face that promised trouble for anyone who protested. "To make sure no favoritism is shown, I will be drawing names out of a cauldron."

"Parkinson and Weasly, come sit at the front right table. Bulstrode and Finnegan, sit in the table behind them." The list went on and on until Harry thought he would never get a partner. The last four remaining were him, Malfoy, Zabini, and Luna. Harry was praying that Luna would be his partner, but luck was not on his side today.

"Lovegood and Zabini, come to the second table from the front on the left. Potter and Malfoy, you will be at the front left table. Now, you will see a folder with your potion in it. You have precisely ninety minutes to finish the potion, I will be watching."

Malfoy opened the folder and Harry saw that their potion was the Emotive Potion. This allowed the user to feel the emotions of the people around him for a twenty-four hour time period. It was a fifth year potion, and one that Harry had a basic idea how to make. Looking at Malfoy, he saw that the other boy was already scribbling down a list of ingredients.

"Go get these from the cupboard while I fix the cauldron. Since I will prepare the ingredients, you will be the one mixing the potion. I have never had less than an A in this class, so you better not screw it up." Malfoy glared at Harry to give his statement more meaning.

Not even bothering to respond, Harry grabbed the list and went to get the ingredients. After he had gathered them all, he came back to the table were Malfoy started cutting, dicing, and skinning them all efficiently.

"First, we will allow the water to boil to exactly 100 C and then take it off the fire while we finish preparing it. I need you to extinguish the fire as soon as the temperature is 100 or we will have to start over." Nodding to show that Harry understood, he carefully monitored the fire and took it off at the right time. "Now, add the ingredients in the order laid out, but make sure to stir seven times clockwise and thirteen counterclockwise in between each ingredient. If you do this correctly, the potion should turn colorless at the end."

Concentrating fiercely, Harry began to mix and stir until he was completely absorbed in making the potion. Looking up after the last ingredient, he noticed that the liquid had indeed turned colorless, and Malfoy was inspecting it closely.

"Alright, time is up. Now, who would like to be the first to volunteer to test their potion? Ah, Weasly and Parkinson, bring me three vials of your invisibility potion." After waiting for the two to come to the front, he uncorked two vials while putting the third on the desk. "Now, each of you will swallow on the count of three and we will see how well you managed. One, two, three."

Ron and Pansy both swallowed the potion and nothing happened for a second. Then, in front of the whole class, their clothes slowly started to disappear. Turning bright red, the hurriedly took the antidote that Snape gave them, but not before the class saw Ron's orange boxers and Pansy's hot pink knickers. "Obviously, you forgot to stir counterclockwise every third ingredient. Also, too much demiguise hair was added. Go take your seats."

Hurrying to sit down, they both immediately started bickering with the other about whose fault is was that the potion had failed.

"Now, Lovegood and Zabini, lets test your Telepathic Potion. Bring three vials up to me. Now, once again, on the count of three swallow. One, two, three."

The class watched nervously as the pair swallowed their potions. To everyone's surprise, they could suddenly hear the thoughts of the two.

_I wonder if our potion will work. I really don't want to let Blaise down. He is so interesting._ No one could decide exactly how that was meant and turned to listen to Zabini.

_Please, please work. I don't want to fail potions and I would rather not embarrass myself in front of her._ Again, no one could tell who she was, but they were disappointed that the pair wasn't thinking something more interesting.

"A better job than Weasly and Parkinson, but still not perfect. I am guessing that you forgot to add the spider legs, or added too many. Return to your seats."

The pair hurried to their table, neither one looking at the other.

"Now, let's have one more demonstration. Potter and Malfoy, lets test your emotive potion."

Harry nervously made his way to the front, praying that the potion was correct. Supposedly, he should only be able to feel what Malfoy was.

"I'm assuming that I do not need to repeat my earlier directions? Good. One, two, three."

Both boys drank the potion and were suddenly overwhelmed by the others feelings. Malfoy was feeling curious, excited, and almost as if he were expecting something to happen; however, further in his subconscious, Harry could tell that there was fear, hurt, and rage that were tightly connected.

For Malfoy, feeling what Potter was right now was very confusing. Potter was hurt, but at the same time he felt love. Potter was mad and nervous, sad and happy, but above all, curious and lustful. Draco didn't even consider what had Potter aroused. _It was probably seeing Pansy in her knickers_. Draco smirked and then realized that Professor Snape was talking.

"Since neither of you collapsed, I am assuming you can feel the others emotions." After receiving nods, he continued. "Good, full marks. Take a seat. Now, I want a two foot essay on your potion to be completed with your partner for class Tuesday. Late papers will not be accepted. Class dismissed."

Harry and Malfoy slowly made their way to their room, trying to adjust to the others feelings. _I hope this only lasts the twenty four hours,_ was running through both of their heads.

A/N: I was undecided about whether I wanted to post this because I did not receive one review from the last chapter. Until I get seven reviews, I will not post another one. Please, Please review and tell me what you thought.


	7. Animagi

This chapter is dedicated to Voldyismoldy for being the only person to review my previous chapter.

The rest of the morning was very peaceful for Harry because he immediately went into his room and took a nap until lunch time. He was excited about Transfiguration and was hoping that the rumors of McGonagall teaching the NEWT class to be animagi were true. Harry wanted to become closer to his dad, Sirius, and Remus anyway he could this year and this looked like a good place to start. He also planned on exploring the castle more so that he would have a better idea of the layout, but wasn't sure how he would do it with Malfoy living in the same dorm.

Harry fell asleep and began dreaming.

_Harry felt at peace and wondered where the feeling came from. Then he began to observe his surroundings. He appeared to be in a very luxurious room where everything was a deep, restful blue that had flecks of silver in it that gave off the appearance of stars. He could only make out one door and a huge window that overlooked a beautiful lake._

_After gazing around the room, Harry finally noticed that he wasn't alone. The person who was lying beside him was the object that was causing the peaceful feeling that he was experiencing._

_Suddenly, the person turned over and the Fairy in Harry recognized its mate, but the only thing that Harry could focus on were a pair of eyes that seemed to be endless. He was literally getting lost in the depths of emotion in them and could feel himself begin to get closer and closer to the unknown person._

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" This was the third time today he had been awoken by ice cold water and he was really beginning to suspect that Malfoy was behind it no matter what the blond said.

"Would you shut the hell up? Some of us are trying to sleep over here," was the only answer that Harry received to his yell.

"Well, might as well get started researching that potion. Even though Malfoy probably already knows everything about it," Harry muttered to himself. He sighed and began to dig around for his textbook, completely forgetting about the dream and the emotive bond that still existed between him and Malfoy.

A couple of hours later, Harry and Malfoy left their rooms to once again go to the Great Hall. Harry was practically bouncing with excitement but was trying not to make it to noticeable so that Malfoy wouldn't begin to ask him a bunch of questions.

"You can quit trying to contain yourself because obviously it is not working. It seems that someone has forgotten all about the bond we are sharing until eleven tomorrow," Draco drawled. He honestly couldn't fathom what had the dark haired idiot beside him so excited. He vaguely wished that they could have gotten the telepathic potion instead of the emotive because it would be so much easier to understand how Potter worked.

"Sorry," Harry muttered guilty. "I forgot that we were linked like that; however, that explains some of the confusion I have felt for the last twenty minutes." And it had taken them twenty minutes to walk from their room to the main hall. _This is definitely why I need to start exploring the dungeons tonight_.

"What are you so excited about anyways? There isn't possibly anything happening for the rest of the day except for McGonagall's class, and even then nothing interesting will happen."

"But haven't you heard the rumors?" Receiving a shake of the head, Harry continued. "McGonagall is going to teach the seventh years who have a form how to be animagi this year. We are the first ever class for this to happen to." After saying this, Harry immediately went back to bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Oh, I still don't see why that is causing you this much excitement. Yes, it is a little bit exciting but you are blowing it way out of proportion." Draco began to feel a little bit of excitement himself, but was sure that Potter would not feel it compared to his overwhelming amount.

Meanwhile, they had come to the Slytherin table and sat down beside each other without noticing. While holding their conversation, they didn't notice as everyone in the Great Hall slowly fell silent and stared at the pair.

This was Hogwart's most famed rivalry since Severus Snape and the Marauders. How could the two boys possibly be getting along? Everyone was confused, so it took them a minute to realize that the first bell had rung signaling that class would begin in ten minutes.

Harry and Malfoy heard it though and, still talking, they stood up and made their way towards the doors, turned and glared at the student body, and headed up the stairs to McGonagall's room.

Everyone just sat in a daze, staring at the door where the two boys had disappeared, and jumped when they heard the five minute warning. Everyone quickly grabbed their things and ran towards their next classes, praying that their Professor was one of the ones still sitting at the Head Table.

Harry and Malfoy entered Transfiguration and sat in the middle row in the very front. If people were going to stare, they were going to give them something to stare about.

"So Malfoy, what would you say about going out and exploring the dungeons tonight?" Harry was desperately hoping that Malfoy would agree to go because he could think of no way to sneak out of the dorm without his roommate noticing.

"Potter, I already know everything there is to know about the dungeons. Why would I need to go explore them?" Malfoy had a very condescending tone in his voice when he replied. "I have had six years to explore after all."

"But I bet I can show you the dungeons in a whole new way." Harry didn't realize how the statement could be taken two different ways until after he said it and then mentally smacked himself on the head. _Idiot, not even Ron and Hermione knew about me being gay. Why would I slip up and say something like that?_ Harry missed the jolt of surprise that flashed through their emotive bond in his nervousness.

"Well... Maybe we can try it tonight and if I find it a waste of my time, I will discontinue these adventures." Draco quickly got himself under control, thinking what an idiot he was to feel that much surprise when no one knew his secret. _After all, it's not as if I allowed them to keep their memories when we were done. I just made sure they would never repeat what happened to anyone._

"It's a deal."

"Alright everyone, settle down. As many of you have heard, I have decided to teach this group of seventh years how to become animagi. Today I will just give you a background lecture on all this will require, but there will be an assignment at the end so pay attention."

McGonagall then proceeded to tell them everything they needed to know about Anamgi for the next two and a half hours before getting their assignments.

"Ok, for next Tuesday I want everyone to write a two foot essay on what animals you think you will be and why. There must be a minimum of the top three possibilities and a maximum of five. If you form is in your top three, you will automatically receive an O on the assignment. So think long and hard because grades will be scarce this semester. Class dismissed."

Everyone headed for the door, thinking and chatting about what their forms could possibly be.

_It's going to be a long weekend in the library_, thought both Harry and Draco.

A/N: I am beginning to think that no one reads this, and if the no review situation continues to happen, I will discontinue this story. So please review!


	8. Difficulties

_Potter is definitely not pleased about something,_ thought Draco Malfoy as he made his way down to breakfast alone. Obviously the Golden Boy had forgotten the rule about them leaving their room together for security reasons.

When Draco got to the Great Hall, he looked around for Potter and saw him sitting at the end of the table, surrounded by empty chairs. It was quite a comical sight because Harry was just sitting there, glaring at anyone who dared come near him, staring back and forth between Dumbledore and a letter with murder written on his face.

_I am surprised he actually knows how to glare at anyone. I really hope that the bond ends when it is supposed to, otherwise I might go crazy. _Draco suppressed a sigh and sat down to eat. After all, he did have the Malfoy pride to maintain and one could never be seen sighing over something so insignificant.

After breakfast, Harry silently walked beside Draco to their Newt Charms class that they shared with Gryffindor. Draco was excited for this class to begin, although he was careful not to show it. He had heard Flitwick discussing some of the things they were going to learn this year and he was fascinated.

"Alright everyone. Please take your seats and settle down. No books will be necessary today, just wands. This class will serve as both Newt Charms and Newt Defense Against the Dark Arts. This semester we will be learning mostly offensive charms. You will be expected to individually or in groups of two study the defensive maneuvers outside of class. Your grade will be based on a final dueling competition, with the winner to receive full marks and all others to be marked down accordingly. We will be learning both Light and Dark spells because that is what we can expect the Death Eaters to do in battle. If you cannot handle this, please leave now." Flitwick paused to see if anyone would leave or make an objection, then continued. "Now, since this is going to combine two separate classes, there has been an assistant added who will have the same amount of authority as I. Please welcome back, Professor Lupin."

Draco saw Potter look up with interest and longing in his eyes as they fell on Lupin and was wondering what that was about when Lupin himself began to speak.

"I know that all of you know about my condition considering the events of third year. Dumbledore received several letters asking that I be reinstated from parents who claimed their kids learned more under me than any other Defense teacher so far. Now, with Professor Flitwick's permission, I will randomly draw names from a hat to see at what level you will each be expected to train. All spells are allowed as long as they do not kill or permanently injure. Our first pair will be Finnegan and Zabini, to the center of the room."

Professor Flitwick waved his wand and all of the desks moved to form a circle that allowed all the students to clearly see what would happen.

"The rules states that you must first bow to each other, then turn and walk five paces, and begin your duel; however, Death Eaters will not bow in battle and I do not expect you all to take turns casting spells. At the end of the duel I will assign your beginning level based on the abilities you show while dueling. Begin."

Flitwick stepped back from speaking and raised a barrier so that the other students would not get hit by any stray spells.

Seamus and Blaise bowed to each other and turned to take their five steps. As soon as Blaise took his fifth he immediately threw a disarming hex at Seamus and ducked down to avoid the leg locking curse that Seamus shot. The duel waged on with Blaise winning by casting the blinding curse (_Caecus_) at Seamus and disorienting him for a few crucial seconds.

After conferring for a few minutes, Professor Lupin stepped up to assign levels.

"You will be scored on a scale of 1-10, with ten being the best. We will have a dueling session periodically to revise levels. If your level of ability falls, you will be asked to spend extra time with myself or Professor Flitwick in order to help overcome difficulties. Mr. Finnegan, we have decided to award you Level 5 based on your knowledge of defensive spells and your lack of knowledge about the Dark Arts spells. It would benefit everyone to study both sets of spells in the Library. Mr. Zabini, we have decided you will be assigned level 7 based on the knowledge of Light and Dark offensive spells; however, your defensive area needs some serious work."

"We are not assigning levels publicly to embarrass anyone, merely to let you know who is on the same and opposite levels as you are. Please take your seats. Now, let's have Malfoy and Parkinson. I am assuming you know the rules. Good, begin." Flitwick once again stepped back and raised the barrier.

Out of the corner of his eye, Draco noticed everyone leaning forward to observe the duel. Having two students who are proficient in the Dark Arts duel would be a very interesting sight for any wizard, let alone a bunch of Light Wizards.

After bowing and counting his steps, Draco immediately cast the Invisibility and Scentless spells on himself (_Occaeco _and _Faecere Nullus-A-Um_) in order to confuse Pansy and conceal his presence. Sneaking up behind her, he ducked when she suddenly whirled and began flinging hexes nonstop in all directions. _Well, at least I know why he has a barrier up now_, Draco thought before quietly stunning Pansy.

"Very good Mr. Malfoy, but your outright attack skills need some work in case you start running out of energy. I will award you level 8 with the advice that you research some lower energy offensive spells, maybe even the Light ones. Ms. Parkinson, that was very inventive for you to suddenly whirl and fling spells, but a little quicker would have been good. Also, doing that in a duel with one opponent wastes a lot of energy. I think you should receive Level 5 with advice to look up detection spells. Take your seats please." Flitwick then began drawing more names and watching duels.

Draco had felt Potter's surprise when he had been awarded the Level 8 standing, and was a little insulted to think that Potter thought so little of him. He was a Malfoy and they did not do anything halfway. Draco could also feel Potter's dread growing as more and more names were called out, and then finally figured out why when he saw the four people left. An ounce of sympathy was present in Draco's thoughts when he silently wished Potter good luck and sat back to watch the show.

Harry's morning had started horribly as soon as he had awoken and discovered that he would have a class with Gryffindor today. He was worried about what they would think of his being sorted into the enemy's house, and was hoping that at least one person would remain a true friend to him. Then when he had gotten to breakfast, he had received a letter from an owl that he didn't recognize. Opening the letter, he felt his anger grow until he could not see straight.

_Mr. Potter,_

_It has come to our attention that you were not notified of your inheritance on your seventeenth birthday. We are terribly sorry and regret that we put our trust in Albus Dumbledore to inform you of a crucial part in your life now. Please find time to come to Gringotts Wizarding Bank in London on Saturday September 4 to be briefed on the substantial inheritance left by your parents, Lily Evans Potter and James Potter, and also one Sirius Black._

_With Many Regrets,_

_Pippin Roughfoot IV_

_So he thinks he can keep me in the dark about everything having to do with my life. Well, he has another thing coming._ Harry then began to plot how he could get to the wizarding bank without having Dumbledore as an escort. Trying to come up with a plan took the entire breakfast and the walk to his Newt Charms class, where he was jolted out of his thoughts by a familiar face.

_Of course! I wonder if Remus would take me tomorrow. I am sure that Sirius probably left him something, too. Why didn't I think of it before? _Harry felt the longing in his heart to become closer to the last remaining Marauder before something else happened to mess with his life. The need for a supporting adult/friend right now was too great to ignore and Harry resolved to visit Lupin this afternoon, no matter how much he did not want to become close with anyone else. That would only put a target on their back for being his friend.

Harry was once again jolted out of his musing by the sound of talking. After listening carefully to the speeches, he watched the duels until he began to notice something peculiar. Every time a Dark spell was used, Harry felt a tug on something within him to perform that spell himself and experience the feeling of being in control for once. Harry hurriedly suppressed the urge and told himself it was ok to cast the spells, just not to enjoy being in control.

Watching Malfoy and Parkinson duel also brought out another new sensation in Harry, protectiveness. He had no clue why he felt this now, and was even more bewildered by the flash of annoyance he felt coming from Malfoy that had to do with him. _What did I do now?_

When Harry looked around, he saw only three other people who had not already dueled, and felt a sinking in his heart when his name was called. "Potter and . . ."

A/N: Who will be the partner in the duel I wonder? I am ecstatic about the number of reviews I received for the last chapter. Thank you voldyismoldy for suggesting I put the story in a character category. I think that really helped. The italicized words after a spell are the incantation for it and it is just a loose Latin translation of what the spell is supposed to do. I probably won't post another chapter till after Christmas, but reviews help me write faster. Please Review! Merry Christmas!


	9. Explanations

A/N: I hope everyone had a very Merry Christmas and now I hope you have a good New Year. Thanks for all of the reviews and more about the Fairy powers will be explained soon.

"Potter and Lovegood, step to the center please." After speaking, Lupin stepped back and raised the walls to protect all of the watchers.

_I am so glad I didn't have to duel Ron today, _Harry thought with a sigh of relief.

After walking five steps, Harry turned around and saw Luna standing completely still with her eyes shut. Deciding to shoot the disarming hex, he was astounded when she took a step to the right to avoid it, all without opening her eyes.

Thirty minutes later, Harry was frustrated that every time he threw a spell of any kind at her, he decided to listen to his instincts. Taking a minute to stabilize himself, he closed his eyes and produced the brightest _Lumos_ spell he had ever produced, blinding everyone around him. Immediately after that, he uttered the incantation _Obscuratio Ascra_ and turned to look at what happened. He was surprised that Luna was no longer there and a little concerned about what he had done to her.

"Mr. Potter, obviously you have won the duel but I must ask where you have sent Ms. Lovegood. I know that you have caused her to disappear somewhere, but am unclear as to where that is." Flitwick had a mildly disapproving look on his face and it was not making Harry feel good.

Harry suppressed his feelings of unease as to how he knew what he was about to say. "I think I sent her to the place that she considers home, sir."

"You think you did, Mr. Potter?" Lupin had an incredulous look on his face. "How can you use a spell when you do not even know the effect it will have on your fellow students?"

"The spell just came to me. I don't know how I even knew the incantation."

Harry felt a jolt of surprise from the bond and realized that Malfoy was surprised he had known a Dark spell when he was supposed to be Gryffindor's Golden Boy.

"Mr. Potter, you will be assigned level nine for an excellent knowledge of both Light and Dark spells, but I strongly suggest you know what a spell will do before you cast it next time. Class dismissed."

Flitwick and Lupin hurried out of the room to find Dumbledore and receive some idea of where they could find Luna at.

Meanwhile, Harry had a free period and was eager to talk to his friend about what happened. He didn't know who the person was, only that they were an expert on fairies and had helped him over the summer.

Going to the Room of Requirement, he concentrated on a place that would allow him to instantly communicate with the person.

"Hello Harry, what are we talking about this time?"

It was disconcerting to have someone know his secret and not be able to know who it was. After describing what had happened this morning, he waited for an explanation.

"All fairies, because of their Dark nature, have an instinctual grasp of Dark spells, incantations, rituals, etc. This starts to become apparent within two months after their first transformation. It will become stronger until you find your mate and have a stabilizing influence on your emotions and impulses. Also, you will soon begin to experience an increase in your power and the range of strengths that you can perform those spells at."

"So, basically what you are saying is that I will start to cast Dark spells without my conscious knowing that I am going to cast them?" Harry was feeling confused, frightened, and powerless. The last made him feel an immense anger towards everyone who had put him in the situation he was in.

"Yes, Harry. I know that you do not want this, but know that no Fairy ever asks for this to happen to them and you are not the only one to go through this. What you must do is focus on the positive aspects of being a Fairy." The mysterious person was concerned about the range of emotions he could see within Harry's eyes, and was worried that he might actually turn to the Dark.

"Excuse me if that is a little hard to see considering I don't bloody know anything good about this ordeal. I never asked for this. All my life I have just wanted to be considered normal but will that ever happen? Apparently not," Harry felt slightly ashamed of his rant, but had to admit that it made him feel better.

"All you ever have to do is ask," was the gentle reminder that he received. "Depending on the way you look at it, many good things can come from this. For example, within the next week you will grow wings that allow you to fly on your own, but they are also invisible to everyone but your mate. Another thing, your mate will be the one person that will complete and complement you in every possible way. When you bond for the first time, both of your powers will join and grow stronger, bringing you to the level of equals. Now, I think you have a class in five minutes. Until next time," the stranger disappeared from Harry's sensing range, leaving him with much to think about during his mad dash for Ancient Runes. Harry didn't even know why he was taking the class, but it was on his schedule so he figured _someone_ must have decided he needed it.

Draco couldn't wait for this stupid potion to end. _One more hour and then it's all over_, he kept telling himself. The thought wasn't really helping him relax though. All during the fifteen minute break he had felt like he was on a roller coaster of feelings and who could he be coming from but Potter. Every little change he had felt, which included the shock, anger, helplessness, confusion, and fear. It seemed that Potter had finally settled down and was brooding about something.

_I don't even want to know_, Draco decided as he saw Potter run into the room right before the bell rang. But no matter how much he thought that, he was bursting with curiosity. How had Potter known all of those Dark Arts spells this morning when he was supposed to be the Gryffindor Golden Boy? Gryffindors hated any slight indication that a spell could be considered Dark, so where had he learned that?

_I'll just have to ask him if I want to know the answers, but do I want to know bad enough to answer some of my own?_ Draco had no doubt that Potter would indeed want answers to his own questions if he was going to answer some of Draco's.

Taking out a sheet of paper, Draco began writing a short note to Potter.

_Potter,_

_I have been thinking that if we are really going to follow the Headmaster's plans (_eye roll) _then we should begin learning more about each other. How about we each make a list of questions, put them into a cauldron, and every time we get a bit of free time we can draw one of the others out to answer? It is the only fair way I can see of getting to know each other._

_Draco Malfoy_

He silently tapped the parchment and watched it vanish, only to reappear under the hand Potter was holding his parchment of notes with. He felt the curiosity and then the shock as Potter read the note and say who had written it. For some reason, Draco was slightly anxious as he waited for a reply. When the note appeared under his hand, he opened it and read three words:

_It's a deal._

_Better start making out that list_, Draco thought gleefully.

When Harry received a note, he was curious about what was on it and who had written it. He opened the note and almost immediately realized who had written it. Thinking about it for a minute, Harry realized that Malfoy had actually had a good idea and found that there were a lot of things that he wanted to know about the blonde haired boy.

Quickly scribbling a reply, he watched Malfoy for his reaction. Seeing that the blonde only displayed satisfaction, Harry turned to his own parchment and began writing out questions. _This should certainly make things more interesting, _was the last thing he thought before paying complete attention to his list.

A/N: This was mainly a conversation/thinking chapter for the characters, even though there was a little bit of action at the beginning. In the next chapter, we will see Harry's talk with Lupin and may start with a couple of questions out of the cauldron. Remember, the faster you review, the faster I will write. It will probably be after the New Year before I post again. Happy Holidays!


	10. More Explanations

All was well in Luna Lovegood's world, or at least 82.1% of her world was good. After all, it wasn't every day that someone was promoted ahead a year. In fact, Luna didn't even know anyone else who had ever had the honor bestowed upon them. _Hermione probably could have skipped a year, maybe two, but she wouldn't have wanted to leave behind Harry and Ron_, Luna sighed. All in all, nothing had changed this year except for the difficulty level of the classes.

The two things that made up the 17.9% of her world would of course involve boys. Seriously, what problems in a girl's world did not involve at least one boy? Lord Voldermort, maybe more snake than human, was a small percentage of her world compared to the _other_ problem.

_I just want him to notice me for something, _Luna thought despairingly. _Why is that so difficult to achieve?_ Because any other boy who had a clue about his surroundings would realize that she had skipped a year, but not him. _O well, it will all work out in the end_, Luna thought positively. She didn't know how she knew this, but she felt it deep within her bones.

Many students gave Luna odd looks as she skipped down the hall, humming happily beneath her breath.

Harry was desperately trying to work up the nerve to talk to Professor Lupin. So far, he had come into the man's office and politely declined the tea that was offered. Now, the two men sat staring at each other across the desk.

"Well Harry, I imagine that you want to explain to me how you knew those spells today," Lupin prodded. He didn't want to wait all day for the boy to talk on his own, and at the rate they were going they would be here all night, too.

"Well sir, I would love to explain to you, but I don't think I am allowed to. Maybe if you were to do me a favor and escort me to Gringotts tomorrow, it would come out during my inheritance meeting." Harry was desperately praying that Remus would feel some compassion towards him and not be difficult about the lack of information.

"Harry, is this a matter that you don't _want_ to explain or can you really _not_ explain it?" Remus didn't think anyone could blame him for a little honest doubt; after all, how many teenagers would want to explain how they had come to know Dark Arts spells?

"Honestly sir, it's something that I am not allowed to discuss unless you were to guess or overhear the information from someone who already knows. I personally would tell you if I were allowed, if only to make this a little less awkward," Harry was about to consider getting down and begging when Remus spoke again.

"I will accompany you tomorrow, Harry. But the Headmaster has to give all teachers permission to take a student out of school, even if they are considered adults. So, I will ask him and then owl you tonight. Is that alright?" Remus curiosity was aroused. He could tell that something was different about Harry from the last time he had seen him, but wasn't entirely sure what.

"That sounds wonderful, sir. Please let me know as soon as you hear anything," Harry would be eternally grateful to Remus for helping him.

The two men spent the next couple of hours quietly catching up, having dinner delivered up to Lupin's office.

On his way back to his dorm, Harry completely forgot about the deal he had made with Malfoy earlier that day, so it surprised him to see a cauldron full of paper slips in the exact middle of the common room when he walked in. Looking around, he quietly walked up to the pot and saw a not leaning against it.

_Potter,_

_I figured I would go ahead and sit this up so that it would be ready for us to begin the questioning tonight. I will meet you in here at nine to go over the terms of the questioning. That should give you plenty of time to add your own and finish whatever you wish._

_Draco _

Sighing, Harry went to find the list of questions he had made earlier before cutting them up and adding them to the cauldron. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was almost eight. _Plenty of time to get some training in_, he thought.

Hurrying to the training room, he made sure that everything he would need was already there before changing clothes and doing some stretches to warm up. After that, he jogged around the room for five minutes and headed to the obstacle course.

Harry had found during his training that an obstacle course was the closet simulation to a Death Eater attack there could be. Especially if said course was programmed to shoot things at you unexpectedly and was never the same thing twice.

Working for an hour and a half, Harry jogged to his room for a quick shower before settling into an armchair to wait for Malfoy.

Twenty minutes later, Malfoy came strolling through the door and looked slightly surprised to see Harry already waiting.

Smirking a little at the obvious surprise on Malfoy's face, Harry asked if they were ready to begin laying out some rules.

"Rules? Why in the world would we need rules to ask simple questions?" A tinge of disappointment was evident in Draco's voice as he said it, but was quickly covered up again.

"I, for one, know some things that no one else is allowed to know. It isn't anything petty or I would absolutely no qualms about spilling the beans; however, I am sure there are some things that you are not allowed to say anything about, too?" Harry was ecstatic. They had only been talking for two minutes and already he had made it seem that Malfoy was mentally retarded for not thinking of something.

"Of course I do, Potter. I just thought that there would be no issue over it since anything we answer does not leave this room. That is one of the features that are built in to the cauldron, along with the easiest to answer questions being drawn first." Malfoy got his revenge though; no one made a Malfoy look stupid.

"I also insist that we have the right to refuse an answer to three questions throughout the game. How are we to decide who goes first?" Harry was sure Malfoy would have no problem accepting that condition. There were some things that neither boy wanted to tell the other.

"Who is youngest? They shall be the ones to draw a question first. I was born on November 5 and I know you were obviously born sometime in late July. So, I will draw a question first."

Harry couldn't help but feel cheated as Malfoy drew a question and smiled.

"Where do you go live at during the summer? Obviously it isn't with a well known wizarding family or else the whole world would have known about it." Malfoy was glad this question had come up so soon in the game.

"I go to live with my mother's Muggle sister, her husband, and her son. It is not by choice or I would be living somewhere far away from them, far away."

"And why is that?" Draco couldn't help but speak up after he heard the disgust in Potter's tone.

"They do not particularly like wizards so it makes it a tad uncomfortable to be around them for three months. Now, I believe it is my turn?" Without waiting for an answer, Harry grinned and asked.

"What do you think your animagi forms will be?" Harry leaned forward slightly, curious enough to show interest in the answer.

"My top choice would probably be a snake, just because Slytherin blood runs so strongly in my family and that was what his animagi form was. My next two guesses would be an eagle or a dragon of some type."

"Why do you think the last two animals could be your form?"

"Because I love the absolute freedom of the sky and how all expectations seem to drop away when you are flying through the air. It would be wonderful to have the sensation without a broom underneath me. As for the dragon, I have a lot of similar characteristics. I am fiercely protective of all that I consider mine and the people who have won my loyalty. I have a quick temper, even thought it doesn't show, and it is difficult to calm down; also, I tend to do things I regret when I am really mad. A dragon can also fly so again with my earlier reasons." Malfoy then hesitated. "Also, let's just say that I have a couple of other reasons for the pick of a dragon and leave it at that. Now, I will bid you goodnight and we will continue the questions tomorrow."

Malfoy then turned and walked to his room, shutting the door with a soft click.

_Well that was certainly interesting_, thought Harry as he went to his room.

A/N: Sorry it was so short and unexciting. More action will come up in the next few chapters, but I am not entirely sure when they will be posted. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope this explained some things. If I hadn't mentioned so before, this is an AU story and I reserve the right to make any changes I feel are necessary to work with my plot. If you have any questions you would like the two boys to ask/answer, just leave them in your review and I will try to work them in. I have the main ones I want, but need a few more.


	11. Conversations

The next morning, Harry was not awoken by the bucket of water until nine, for which he was extremely grateful. The training of last night was catching up with him since he was no longer used to it, and several unused muscles were stiff and hurting. Harry had also spent a long time thinking about Draco Malfoy and the conversation they had had before bed.

_O, well. I need to get ready to go to Gringotts,_ Harry thought tiredly. He thought longingly of his bed and how he had been able to sleep late in the past, but sighed and walked into his shower.

Two hours later, Harry was marching up to Remus' office to prepare for the floo to Gringotts. He was excited to hear what his inheritance would consist of, but a little worried that he would find out things that would not agree with his view of his parents.

Knocking on the door, he heard a quite come in and entered to find Remus dressed in black robes with the Hogwart's crest on them.

"All ready to go? We have to be there in fifteen minutes and it is always good to be earlier where the goblins are concerned. Once, I showed up on time for an appointment and they made me wait another two hours before I could see anyone," Remus sighed. "Never could understand why they did it though. Alright, grab some powder and step in."

Harry hated flooing anywhere, and would be glad when he could apparate to his destinations. Grabbing a handful of powder, he tossed it into the flames which turned a bright green and called out "Gringotts" in a clear voice. Tucking his elbows close to his sides and closing his eyes to avoid the dizzy sensation, he waited to feel the slowing and carefully stepped out of the fireplace.

Dusting soot of himself, he stepped to the side to wait for Remus and observed everyone in the bank. All around him were wizards and witches who were hurrying up to the counter to make a withdrawal from their accounts. The mood was unusually grim, especially since Voldermort had been peaceful for so long.

"This way, Harry, no need to be late since we are already here," Remus then hurried them to the far end of the bank, where he signed their names on a piece of parchment that said "Appointments."

Sitting in the chairs provided, two straight backed uncomfortable things, they waited for two minutes before Harry's name was called and they were led into another chamber that very obviously served as an office of sorts.

The name plaque on the desk said "Cutthroat" and the goblin behind it looked nothing like the name implied. Instead of a dark, menacing giant looming behind the desk, they were brought face to face with a short, shriveled goblin that looked like he had seen better days.

"Aw, Mr. Potter. It is a great honor to meet you this day. I am terribly sorry for the confusion concerning your inheritance, but you must understand that Albus Dumbledore has always been thought a greatly trusted man among our kind. I am indeed delighted that you are here in person to receive the news, and you show me great respect my arriving early for your appointment. For you see, we Goblins judge a wizard's worth my how they treat their 'subordinates' instead of their equals. I expect many things to happen with you involved in the future." Cutthroat then gestured for the two wizards to take a seat in the much improved chairs. The chairs they sat in were padded and adjusted to their heights and comfort level as soon as they sat down. A bigger difference could not have been made if it had been stated in words.

Harry, head still spinning from the goblin's speech, took his seat gladly and began to comprehend all that had been said in the space of three minutes.

"Now, do you have any questions for me before I begin to read the wills to you? No, good. Let's see, where did I place those documents," searching his desk for a moment, Cutthroat quickly found what he was looking for. "Alright, I will read it for you and then answer any questions.

"_We, James Harold Potter and Lily Marie Evans Potter, hereby declare this an official copy of our Last Will and Testament with Sirius Orion Black acting as witness._

_To our friend, Remus John Lupin, we leave the amount of 100,000 galleons and the possession of the deed for the Potter residence in the South Caribbean as a token of our sincerest gratitude for being with us throughout all of the trying times in our lives. We both hope that you will use this residence whenever being in the British Isles becomes too much; also, it is very secluded so you can spend the full moon there without worry of hurting anyone. We also wish him to know that we have never had a truer friend than him and Sirius Orion Black. We would like to ask you to make sure that our son is taken care of in the future."_

Remus sat back in his seat, stunned at the sentiments and small fortune that the Potter family had left him. Right then, he renewed his vow to keep Harry out of as much trouble as he possibly could while still breathing. He also promised himself that he would support all of the decisions Harry made from now on, even learning the Dark Arts.

"_To our friend, Sirius Orion Black, we leave the amount of 100,000 galleons and the possession of the deed for the Potter Residence in Australia as a token of our sincerest gratitude for being with us throughout all of the trials we have had to overcome in such a short time. We hope that this residence will provide a peaceful haven when the prejudices of the wizarding world become too much for you, as it is in a muggle location. We want you to know that we trust you to take care of our son if something should happen to us."_

At this, both Harry and Remus teared up, neither man truly over the death of Sirius. It would remain a sore point of the heart for both of them for many years to come.

"_To our ex-friend, Peter Pettigrew, if anything should happen to us before this will is changed we know that you have betrayed our trust and friendship by telling the Dark Lord our location. We leave you our deepest curses of loathing and wish you to have a merry visit in hell for the rest of eternity."_

After this statement, both men in the room made noises of agreement.

"_Lastly, to our son, Harry James Potter, we leave you our remaining possessions and all the love that a new set of parents can have for their son, which is more than you can ever imagine. Look after yourself and your uncles, we do not wish to see any of you up here for a very long time. Know that you will always be loved as long as you reach outside of yourself and trust. Do not grow bitter or distrustful because of what had to happen to you at such a young age. You will never be able to do anything that we would disapprove of. Look in the vault we have left you closely. There are many things in there that will bring you more family and friendships should you take the time to search. One thing that is especially important is a book that looks made of glass; it will explain many things about your inheritance to you. We love you._

_Taking our leave now, we wish our friends the chance of finding love and peace with another as we did each other."_

Harry felt the tears streaming down his cheek as the reading of the will came to a close. It was finally over; he had heard their will and knew where to get information about his inheritance from.

"Mr. Cutthroat, I have a question. Has this will ever been read before?" Remus sounded almost hesitant to bring it up, as if he really did not want to know the answer.

"Why of course, sir. Every time a witch or wizard dies we have a reading done to the executioner of the will, and since Mr. Black was unavailable, it was done to Albus Dumbledore. That is the reason we trusted him to explain things to Harry. Why do you ask?"

"Because if it was previously read to Dumbledore, that means he knew Sirius was innocent and condemned him to Azkaban anyways. That is completely unforgivable." Remus was in a state of shock; it was as if he did not want to believe the Leader of the Light was capable of this treachery.

Harry was slowly beginning to understand the importance of the question Remus had asked.

"You mean he sent me to the Dursley's when he knew I had a home with my Godfather? A safe home with an innocent man who never would have hurt me? That bastard!" Harry suddenly felt all of his magical energy boiling up inside of him, and knew it needed to be let out before he exploded. So he did the only thing he could think of, and blasted the chairs they were all sitting on into millions of pieces.

"Sorry," Harry said sheepishly when he had calmed down. "I just kind of lost it for a minute. I knew he didn't have my best interests at heart, but why would he be so evil?"

Clearing his throat, Cutthroat asked a question, "Would you like to hear Mr. Black's will now, sirs, or should I save it for another day?"

Harry looked uncertainly at Remus, only to see the shaky feelings that were in his heart so clearly shown on Remus' face. "Is there any way we could go look at my vaults from my parents, and then come back later today to listen to the other will? It would allow us time to digest all that we have heard so far." Harry was very uncertain as to what the response would be and hoped that he had made the right decision.

"How about you all come back around six? We close at eight so that should give you plenty of time to listen and then go explore anything else. Is that agreeable?" Cutthroat sounded like he could relate to their situation, which was very odd for a goblin.

"That would be wonderful," Remus replied gratefully. "Just out of curiosity, exactly how much money and properties did the Potters leave Harry?" Remus noticed Harry's incredulous look. "What? It's a legitimate question."

"In a rough approximation, without considering stocks and everything, he had been left roughly 100,000,000 galleons and 15 properties, which are located in:

Mexico

Spain

France

Italy

Greece

Romania

Australia

Egypt

South Africa

Japan

China

India

Russia

Fiji

Antarctica

So, roughly you have inherited around 100,000,000 galleons worth of properties, stocks, and cash. Now, go and explore the vaults and be back here at six. Good luck." After listing the outstanding amount of properties, Cutthroat summoned a goblin to escort Harry and Remus to the Potter vaults.

"Good afternoon, sirs," the goblin said upon seeing who he was to escort. "My name is Featherlight. Would either of you care for refreshment before going to the vaults?"

Harry had definitely decided that the goblins had a twisted sense of humor. Featherlight was a massive goblin. He stood around five feet and looked to spend several hours a day in a weight room.

"No, thank you. We appreciate the offer but are eager to see the vaults and their contents," Remus responded, saving Harry from having to ask for the question to be repeated.

After a wild, exhilarating ride in a four person cart that did confirm the existence of dragons in Gringotts, Harry and Remus climbed out to stand in front of vault 938. The vault had a massive door and looked to connect with several surrounding ones.

"This vault is connected to 933 – 939 by way of doors on the inside. I brought you here because it is the main vault with the money in it. You will find a lot of paperwork and books in vault 939, while all the statues and heirlooms are in 933 – 936. Vault 937 also contains money that would not fit into the original vault. All you have to do to come out is for young Mr. Potter to press his hands on one of the doors. I will leave a rope down so that you might summon a cart for the ride back. Good day," Cutthroat then opened vault 938 and took the cart back to the surface.

"Well, it's now or never," with a deep breath Harry stepped into the open vault, blinking at all of the gold before him.

"Maybe we should start with 939 and work our way back down; after all, the book the will mentioned should probably be in there," Remus offered his advice and was grateful when Harry took it.

After searching the vault for any sign of the glass book, Harry and Remus were forced to admit that it was not in there; however, they did find an interesting book that traced the Potter family tree back to its beginning. Harry shrunk it and put it into his robes for further consideration at a later time.

Going back over to vault 936, Remus and Harry spent another couple of hours searching for anything interesting, but mainly looking for the glass book. Finally, they made it back to the beginning vault.

"If it's not in here, then they must have taken it out or moved it before they died. Why they would do that and not revise the will, I do not know." Harry sighed before opening the door and coming to a complete halt.

Before them, in vault 933 was a room that was unlike anything Harry had ever seen. The closest thing he could compare it to was the Chamber of Secrets that he had been in during his second year. The walls were a darker stone than any of the other vaults, and had silver and gold lines running around the room. In the very center was a statue of a fairy that had a book resting at its feet. Upon closer inspection, Harry realized it was the glass book, but some force protected it from being taken.

"Who dares to wake the Sleeper?" A voice suddenly boomed out across the room. Looking up from where he kneeled, Harry was amazed to see that statue opening its mouth for another question. "Why should you think yourself worthy when so many have not been?"

"I don't know why I would be considered anymore worthy than anyone else. Perhaps I could prove to you my need for the book that rests here. I have no other way of learning about myself." Harry was anxious that this statue would prevent him from doing what his parents had told him to. He was really hopeful that it would explain more about his current situation.

"Maybe that is possible, but it will require an in-depth inspection of your mind that will take many minutes. Do you agree to give me access?"

Harry looked at Remus to ask how much time they had before they had to be at the meeting. "We have four hours, Harry. Make sure that you do not take longer than that." Remus was worried about what Harry was about to do. Inanimate objects that could talk and think were not a good thing in the wizarding world.

"I have 240 minutes. As long as we can be finished before then, I will willingly give you access to my mind."

"Accepted." With no more warning than that, Harry felt like he was pulled into the eyes of the statue and found himself in a world that was all colors. With a little experimenting, Harry found that he could control the colors and what they did. Every so often, he would feel sharp tugs in his mind but could not focus on them for long.

_You are worthy, young one. I must tell you some information before I allow you to return to the human world. Your powers will grow and expand in ways that do not make sense. Do NOT question, but merely accept. You have great power and will do many great things. I suggest you take a familiar that is capable of great thought, they will be helpful. According to your animagi form will be, there are only two magical animals that will get along with you. You may choose from a Phoenix or a type of Magical Royal Adder that would get along with you. They are both able to get along with any species of animal or human, but they are the only two that will. What do you choose?_

Harry thought for a minute. He did not miss the ironic aspect of the whole thing; after all, the Phoenix was the greatest Light symbol while any type of snake was obviously a Dark element.

_**I believe that I will go for the Adder because it is less noticeable. I do not need anyone finding out that I have a familiar in my world. It would not go over well with certain people.**_

_Very well, your choice is made. Do not delude yourself into thinking there is no significance of your choice. Much has been decided that was previously uncertain. Now, I have one more thing to tell you. It is a prophecy that had been made many times over the centuries, but always forgotten by all who heard it. Until now that is. Would you like to hear it?_

_**Yes, please.**_

_It goes a follows:_

_It has begun._

_The couple with the power to defeat evil_

_Is one that no one will believe_

_The element of surprise will be important_

_For no one believes in the significance of being innocent_

_The one who has the burden of the task_

_Is important to the couples mask_

_But the one who is the other half_

_Will be the reason for evils final laugh_

_The undiscovered powers they possess_

_Will come to life after one week's rest_

_No one can survive without this couple_

_And apart they will only experience trouble_

_Each half will start to sicken_

_If the trust they have begun does not thicken_

_They each must pass the trials_

_And not go down into downward spirals_

_If one should falter than all is lost_

_So hold onto hope and continue on_

_They will be drawn to the other now_

_They always have been somehow_

_One will not survive without the other_

_So make sure they hold onto each other._

_It has begun._

_Your week of rest is almost over, Harry Potter. You have three days left after today, so make sure to use it wisely. You will change much in your time. Please, when you have read and learned all you can from the book, bring it back to my room for the next Potter who needs it. Any questions?_

Harry, whose head was still spinning from the weight of another prophecy, has so many questions but figured that he could find the answers to all but one of those.

_**Sir, is there any other prophecies about me or is this the only one?**_

_As of the moment the new one was made, all other prophecies have fallen in their importance to you. This is the only one that will concern you until it has come to pass. Good luck, Harry Potter. Be on the watch for your familiar._

Harry came to with a spinning head, and closed his eyes to try and make sense of everything.

"Harry, Harry. Can you hear me?" An urgent voice was bringing him back to the present, and with a start he realized that Remus was right beside him.

"Sorry Professor. I don't understand all that just happened."

"Harry, it didn't just happen. You have been in a trance for almost four hours. We need to hurry if we do not want to be late for the meeting with Cutthroat."

"O, I forgot." Jumping to his feet wasn't the smartest thing Harry had done in a while, and he had to steady himself against Remus. "Let's get going, shall we."

On the way back through the vaults, Harry could feel a longing enter him when they entered 935. Looking around, he could see a cloud of magic that hung over a stone cocoon. Hurriedly grabbing it on the way past, he stuffed it into his pocket and pulled the cord outside vault 938. Within seconds, a cart had arrived and they were on their way back to the surface for their meeting with Cutthroat.

"It's nice to see that you two are early again. I really must inquire as to how you know the etiquette rules for the goblins," Cutthroat looked so curious that Remus answered without thinking.

"Honestly, I made an appointment a couple of years ago and arrived right and time. The goblin at the desk made me wait an additional two hours before I could talk to anyone. It prepared me a little bit for this time around."

"Ok, well if there are no objections, I would like to get started reading Sirius Black's will. It goes as follows:

_I, Sirius Orion Black, hereby declare this an official copy of my Last Will and Testament with Remus John Lupin acting as witness._

_To my friend and brother, Remus John Lupin, I leave twenty-five percent of the Black fortune, which equals 25,000,000 galleons coin, and the pick of one residence from the Black family estates. I hope that you will use these gifts to pursue any dreams you had when we were still kids. Do not let anyone get in the way of what you want, especially your mate. You know who they are, just make them see the sense that they need to listen to. Thank you for supporting me and always giving me a second chance._

_To my cousins, Andromeda and Nymphadora, I leave five percent of the Black fortune, which equals 5,000,000 galleons coin, and the pick of three residences from the Black family estates. I hope that this will sustain you both while the pieces of your life are put back together. Thank you for supporting me when no one else in the Black family acknowledged my existence._

_To my cousin, Draco Malfoy, I leave four percent of the Black fortune, which equals 4,000,000 galleons coin, and the pick of one residence from the Black Family estates. I hope that you will use these gifts to follow your heart desires and maintain a distance from the influence of your family. Do not follow in your father's footsteps because it is expected of you. So much more comes from being happy. As a condition to this gift, no one other than Draco may touch the money or estates. They are to be put in a separate vault than any the Malfoy's currently have open. I also must insist that he do not become a Death Eater, or the gift will revert back to Harry._

_To the family of my heart, the Weasly family, I leave sixteen percent of the Black fortune, which equals 16,000,000 galleons coin, and the pick of eight residences from the Black family estates. Each child is to receive 2,000,000 galleons when they come into their inheritance and may obtain the keys to their residence at that time also. Molly and Arthur are to receive 2,000,000 galleons and will hold the deeds and keys until their children obtain their inheritance, unless it has already come to pass. May you all rest easy now that the futures of yourselves and your children will be taken care of. Thank you for the love and trust you have shown me, Remus, and Harry when no one else would._

_Lastly, to my Godson Harry Potter, I leave the remaining fifty percent of the Black family fortune, which equals 50,000,000 galleons coin, all stocks that the Black family holds, and the remaining five residences of the Black family estates. You are to get first pick of the ones you want since you have so rarely had that privilege in life. Choose wisely and know that I will always be proud of you no matter the choices you make in life. Lily and James would have been happy to have a son who turned out to be honorable and intelligent in all things. The most we can ask is that you make yourself happy and never forget the importance of love, family, and friends. I do not want to see you anytime soon so take care of yourself and be careful._

_In order to dispense my estates, I would like for the order of selecting to be:_

_Harry_

_Remus_

_The Weasly Family_

_Then Draco, Andromeda, and Nymphadora have to agree on who shall get what remaining estate._

_If anyone has a problem with the order of choosing, they are to be cut out of the will and their share will go to Harry. _

_I have lead a full and happy life so don't mourn for me overmuch. I hope to see you all later rather than sooner. Goodbye."_

Cutthroat waited for the men before him to compose themselves before speaking. Anyone could see that both wills in the same day had been very trying for the pair.

"I can draw up a list of the estates mentioned in the letter if you all would like to decide at a later time. I just have to know who to give which deed to before Wednesday, September 8. If you would like to visit the vaults really quick, I can summon Featherlight again?" After receiving a nod of confirmation, Cutthroat pulled a cord and Featherlight stepped back into the room. "Please escort these gentlemen to the Black vaults and let them see the statues and things. Do not open the money vault as that has to be dispensed." To Harry and Remus, "I will notify the other recipients and obtain their directions on what to do with the money. I am sincerely sorry for your losses. Have a good evening."

Cutthroat stepped out of the room and the pair turned to follow Featherlight. After a much subdued cart ride, Harry and Remus received the same instructions as before, with a warning that the bank would close in an hour.

Stepping into the vault, Harry told Remus he could have whatever he wanted and then began to look around. A couple of things caught his eye, but all he took out was a curious cocoon that looked like it would be the mate to the one he had took out of the Potter vault.

The floo back to Hogwarts was uneventful and Harry politely declined tea with Remus, saying that they could talk later after everything had settled in their minds and hearts. Realizing that Draco would still want to answer questions tonight, Harry hurried to the dorm and barely made it before nine.

Seeing that Draco was waiting, Harry sighed and asked quietly, "please excuse me for a few minutes while I drop some things off in my room and I will be back shortly." Receiving a nod in response, Harry hurried to put the cocoons into his room and changed into some more comfortable clothes. Coming back into the common room, he motioned for Draco to sit down and become comfortable before they started.

"Since I asked the last question last night, I will answer the first one tonight. Is that agreeable?" Receiving a nod, Harry watched as Malfoy got up and drew a question.

"What forms do you think will be your animagi will be?" Draco was as interested in Potter's answer to this question as Potter had been in his answer last night.

"I have considered maybe a Lion, since my family is supposedly descended from Godric Gryffindor, but I am unsure because it does not fit my personality anymore." Harry made a mental note to check and see if there was any truth to that rumor in the lineage book he had brought back. "My second guess would be a hawk because I love the freedom of the skies also; plus, I have been developed the ability to strike quickly and silently with my dueling abilities lately. Then, I find myself unable to choose between two other forms: a dolphin or a wolf. I have never learnt to actually swim, but when I get close to a body of water, I feel this incredible peace and sense of awe come over me. I also have a playful side as dolphins do. As for the wolf, I am fiercely loyal to those I consider my group or pack and very territorial when something that is mine becomes threatened. It must be a side effect from the way I grew up. Those are the only ones I could think of."

"All very interesting choices Potter. Why exactly did you never learn swim?" Draco was slightly appalled that anyone did not know how to swim. Didn't muggles now that kids could drown in an unattended bath?

"Let's just say that it wasn't high on their list of priorities to teach me. By the way, I think I should mention that you will get a letter from Gringotts soon. It should make you happy. Now, my turn." Pulling out a question, Harry grinned before asking, "Are you really a pureblood? After all, as much as you go around flaunting it, it's almost like you are covering something up."

"Well," Draco began with some reluctance. "I used to be a pureblood until quite recently. Sometime around the end of July/beginning of August, something weird happened and now my blood is no longer pure. No one is really sure what happened to me."

"I see, so you can no longer go around claiming that purebloods are above everyone else?" Harry found the whole thing rather amusing.

"I still intend to keep up the charade of course. No one can find out about this until I know what happened. Now, let's see." Draco dug into the bottom of the cauldron before pulling his hand out. "Why do we still continue to use each other's last names, even while we are in private. Obviously you put this question in because I did not write it."

"I can't really decide if it's from habit, or if we are just unwilling to take a step off into the unknown and risk the chance of becoming friends. I could go by first names, but I am not the only one making the decisions. It is up to you, too." Harry looked speculatively at Draco, hoping he had not just put himself out there for rejection.

"I see no problem. It may take some getting used to, but I am sure we could adjust with little difficulty. Would you like to try it, Harry?" Harry repressed a shiver as he heard Draco say his name and hoped that the other boy hadn't noticed.

"Sure, why not. Let's finally bury the hatchet that has caused me so many problems, Draco." Harry noted with satisfaction that Draco had a reaction to his first name also. "Now, why don't we go to bed and continue tomorrow? I'm rather tired after the day I have had. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Both boys then went off to bed, each thinking about the other and the changes in their relationship.

A/N: I am so proud of myself. (Beams at everyone) I wrote over 5,000 words on this chapter. Tell me what you think about it. I was afraid it was going to be too boring because of the will readings and everything. There wasn't a lot of action, but things will start to happen more quickly after the next couple of chapters and the week of rest ends for Harry. Did I make his animagi forms to stereotypical? It took me quite a while to decide because I wanted to avoid that. Make sure that you are not expecting everything to go smoothly between Draco and Harry. That would just be too easy :) Thanks for the encouragement everyone! Keep it up.


	12. Rebelling

Sunday morning, Harry woke up on his own before the bucket could dump water on him. _Must be getting my own internal clock_, he thought ruefully. Sighing, he got out of bed and proceeded getting ready for the day.

After a shower and breakfast, he decided to catch up on the homework that was due the next day. He managed to write his part of the Potions the Potions assignment before being hopelessly distracted by his own thoughts. Harry knew that he needed to tell Professor Snape about his advantages for training, but didn't want to tell him and not be able to tell Remus. Plus, if he told Snape then he would probably have to tell Malfoy so that their training would be completely fair.

Sighing, Harry stood up and grabbed his broom. Flying had always calmed him down and helped him to see a solution to his problem. Heading towards the Quidditch pitch, he changed directions when he saw that a bunch of students had already claimed it for a friendly game. Going over to the lake, he kicked off and soared high up in the air before plummeting straight down to the water. Pulling up just in time, Harry let his fingers skim the surface as he thought.

It had been a good idea to come flying, he decided. Already things were beginning to look clearer. Finally working out his solution, he just had to talk to Professor Dumbledore and tell him what he was going to do. He refused to ask permission for anything from that man ever again.

Strolling back into the castle, he put his broom up and made his way to Dumbledore's office. Once there, he stood outside the gargoyle guessing candy for a good half hour before finally getting the right password ("almond joy"). Shaking his head at Dumbledore's candy fascination, he rode the stairs to the top and knocked on the door.

Receiving a polite "Come in," Harry walked into the office and took a seat in front of the desk. Declining the lemon drop, he got straight to business.

"Professor, I have decided to let Remus and Professor Snape know about the change I experienced this summer. I really need someone I know that I can talk to about it, and Remus has already noticed that I am not the same as I was last year. Professor Snape deserves to know because he will be conducting my extra training and can push me more if he knows what I am capable of. I am not asking permission for this, merely telling you what I am going to do." Harry was proud of himself for keeping his voice free from emotion while holding Dumbledore's gaze.

"Well Harry, the only thing I can tell you is that the more people who know the greater the chance someone will tell Voldermort. Think carefully before you make the final decision on who to tell. Now, is there anything else you needed to see me about?" Dumbledore still had the twinkle in his eyes, even though he did not like Harry making his own decisions.

"Actually, I have a few questions that I would like answers to. Why did you not let me know the Goblins needed to talk to me about my inheritance?" Harry couldn't help the anger that crept into his voice, but he did keep it steady.

"Aw," the twinkle slowly left Dumbledore's eyes to be replaced by a calculating look. "I am sorry, my dear boy. I just thought it would be wrong to overburden you when you had already come into the creature change. Forgive me for making assumptions."

"One more thing, the Goblins told me that you had heard my parents will after they died. Is that correct?" Receiving a nod of confirmation, Harry continued. "Then why did you send Sirius to Azkaban anyways? It clearly stated in the will that they had changed Secret Keepers and that Peter was the one who betrayed them. Yet, you still sent me to live with the Dursley's. Why is that?"

Dumbledore could see the rage in Harry's eyes and knew he would have to answer carefully. "You see, Harry, at the time no one would listen to me when I told them what the will said. Everyone wanted Sirius sent to Azkaban and I could do nothing to change public opinion. Do you understand?"

Harry was furious, even more so than at the end of fifth year when he discovered Dumbledore had kept stuff from him. "Sir, the whole wizarding world, who worships the ground you walk on, refused to listen to you about the innocence of one man? The one man who everyone knew was the Potter's best friend and my Godfather? I am sorry if I find that a little hard to believe." The sarcasm was blatantly obvious throughout the speech Harry was going on.

While Harry was speaking, everything in the office had slowly started to rise off the ground and whirl around, faster and faster. Even the chair that Harry was on had risen off the ground, but Harry did not notice. He was too busy trying to keep himself from launching every spell he knew at Dumbledore.

"Harry, even I am just human. Everyone was having a celebration and did not want to deal with serious matters, so they listened to the Dark wizards when they were told this. I am terribly sorry that I did not try harder to convince them, but what's done is done."

As soon as Dumbledore uttered the last phrase, Harry lost it. Everything in the office began to whirl, faster and faster, tightening the circle slowly. "Forgive me sir, but I sincerely doubt the words you speak. After fifth year, you promised to inform me of everything I needed to know and let me have a say in the decisions made about me. Yet, you continue the lies and manipulations that are worse than the Dark Lords. I refuse to listen to you anymore about anything concerning the war or myself. Good Afternoon, Professor."

As soon as Harry stood and walked out of the office, everything exploded into pieces, with the bigger parts busting the windows and ripping the portraits. After five minutes of pure chaos, everything slowly repaired itself and settled down to where it had been.

The only thing that could be heard was Dumbledore saying, "That was the wrong decision, Harry. I will not lose my pawn in this war."

Harry was fuming as he made his way to Remus' office. He couldn't believe the nerve of the Headmaster lying straight to his face. _I'll show him that I don't need anyone to take care of me_.

Knocking on Remus' door, he barely paused before opening the door and slamming it shut. "I need to talk to you, but I need Snape up here too. Can you get him up here?" Harry was pretty sure that if he was made to have this conversation more than once, he would regret it and the no one would know.

"Sure, Harry. Does this have to do with what you wouldn't tell me yesterday?" Remus was walking over to the fireplace as he talked to Harry, and reached up to grab a handful of powder. Throwing it into the fire, he put his head in and called for Snape.

Pulling his head back out, Remus had time to step out of the way before Snape flooed into the room, causing ashes and soot to whirl up in the air.

"What do you have to tell me that is so important that it couldn't wait for me to walk up here? I detest having to use floo and rushing around like a madman. It is much more dignified to walk." When Snape finished his little rant, he finally looked around at his surroundings, noticing Harry for the first time.

"Aw, should have known Potter would have been involved somehow. Alright, let's hear it." Snape then proceeded to settle himself in a chair, absently conjuring a tea set.

"Ok, well it all started this summer when I turned seventeen. As you know, the minute a young witch or wizard's birthday day starts, any inheritances such as powers or transformations that they have inherited from their family will start to take effect. No one bothered to inform me of this because my family was always considered _normal_." Harry paused wistfully, wondering what his life would have been like if it was normal. "Anyways, since no one told me, I didn't expect for anything _unusual_ to happen. Guess I should have known better by now, but at 12:01 a.m. I began to experience a lot of pain in my back and head. I thought that it was just Voldermort playing with the link, but changed my mind after I started to glow a green color, the same color as Avada Kedavra. When that had faded, my hands just started to shoot off fire without my telling them to. If it wouldn't have been so freaky, the fire would really have been beautiful. It was bright blue and you could see the shimmering white around the edges. That finally stopped, but nothing I could do would make the fires go out. It had formed a circle around me and began to creep closer and closer. When it got right up against me, it was sucked into every part of me it could touch, and then I felt a searing pain down my back. When I found a mirror to look at it, I had sprouted wings. It was my first transformation, into a fairy."

Harry paused to take in the expressions of the men before them. Snape had the same calm, collected look he always did while Remus had a look of horror warring with anger. Harry could only hope that the horror wasn't at what he was.

"Can you control the transformations and powers now?"As always, nothing could surprise Snape and he went right for the heart of the matter.

"Right now, I am in complete control of everything I can do, but sources say that when I find my mate, I will be slightly out of control while our powers combine to become stronger. The only thing is, I have no idea who it could be." The frustration was clearly audible in Harry's voice. _Fate has taken my control of everything away_, he thought sadly.

"When you say powers, what exactly are they? Could you show us your transformation?" Typically, Remus was more curious than anything else, but hesitant to upset Harry.

"Sure," Harry felt overwhelming relief that Remus hadn't rejected him based on something he couldn't control. "Give me just a minute."

Harry found a seat on the floor, closed his eyes, and began to concentrate. After a few minutes, a flash of light occurred and they looked to see Harry in his fairy form.

The sight was truly breathtaking. Harry had delicate looking features as a human, but in fairy form, even more emphasis was placed on them. He was dressed in a pair of black pants and only a pair of black pants. He was barefoot and every muscle in his arms and stomach could be seen. They weren't overly noticeable, only visible if you were looking for them. His hair had grown until it reached his waist, and a huge pair of wings had sprouted out of his back. The wings were the most prominent change because they were shiny silver, with an edging of emerald green and scarlet around each individual feather. All of this was reinforced by the pale complexion that Harry maintained while a fairy.

"I can control fire and wind right now, but I think control of water and earth will only come with my partner. Even then, they will have the greater control over those elements, just as I will with my own. My mental abilities have also improved. I can remember anything I hear for as long as I want, and I have great control over Occlumency and Legilimency. Not even Dumbledore was able to break into my mind; also," here he turned to face Snape, "my mind instinctively tells me what Dark Arts spell to use whenever I start to duel. So I won't have to spend time on learning them because after I use them once, I will always remember them. If anything else will happen, it will only happen when I meet my mate." Closing his eyes, Harry quickly transformed back and looked at the men. "I shouldn't have to tell that this is top secret. Only you two, Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore know. To make training sessions fair, I will have to tell Draco sometime."

Both men nodded, looking a little overwhelmed with so much information thrown at them. Harry just smiled, glad that two people accepted him.

Draco Malfoy had woken up with the feeling that today would be a good day, as far as he was concerned at least. That was only reinforced by the fact that it was Sunday, a weekend day, which meant he had no requirements other than to loaf around and act regal. All of this was quickly thrown out the window when he received an owl at breakfast.

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_It has come to our attention that a Mr. Sirius Black had left you an inheritance in his will. You will find enclosed a vault key, 285, that has the amount of coins in it that were left to you, some 4,000,000 galleons. Also enclosed is a list of residences that you will get to pick one of. Note: you will have to agree with Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks as to which you will take as they have received three. They would like to add that they thought you would like the one in Ireland and are agreeable to that selection. They just ask that the one in Rome be left to them. There are some conditions as to your inheritance:_

_You will only use the money to follow your heart's desires._

_You are to maintain a distance from your family influences._

_In no way, shape, or form are you to become a Death Eater._

_If any of the above conditions are broke, all inheritance will be automatically rescinded to one Mr. Harry Potter._

_If you have any questions, please contact Cutthroat at Gringotts Bank in Diagon Alley._

_Good Day,_

_Singlehook_

_Administer of Inheritances_

_This isn't a good day,_ Draco thought to himself,_ this is a wonderful day. No more having to worry about my future._ Draco allowed himself a broad smile at the news. After all, who cared how he acted now, he could stand on his own.

After breakfast, he decided to take a walk around the castle before heading down to his rooms to start on some unfinished homework. On his way outside, almost whistling with contentedness, he saw Potter – no Harry – marching towards the upper floors with a determined look on his face. Calling out to him, Draco was annoyed to be ignored. This slightly spoilt his wonderful day and caused him to head to the dungeons instead of outside.

Gaining the sanctuary of his rooms, he decided that homework did not sound appealing to him right now. Grabbing is wand and changing clothes, he walked to the training room to see how out of shape he had become since last year. Being unable to train for a summer while under the Dark Lord's surveillance was going to cause some uncomfortable practice sessions with Snape if he didn't get back in shape.

Not seeing what he wanted when he entered the room, he conjured up a fighting dummy and summoned his swords from his bedroom. After stretching and jogging to warm up, he set the dummy on the lowest level, enacting a spell that would cause it to go up a level every time he scored a permanent injury or kill.

Draco quickly ran through the first five levels before having to concentrate more on what he was doing. Around the tenth level, his breath was beginning to come in gasps and sweat was pouring down his face. Draco, his world narrowed to the clash of steel on steel, was jerked out of his concentration when he felt someone watching him.

"Dammit Potter," he snarled as the Dummy scored a kill. "It was just turning into a good fight when you felt the need to poke your nose in here." Banishing the sword and dummy, Draco quickly did some more stretches to cool down before standing and stalking to his room. "Is there any particular reason you interrupted?"

Harry, a dazed look on his face, shook his head and said, "I need to talk to you about something. Sit down and I'll explain."

Draco, still mildly annoyed, sat in an armchair and listened to the same explanation that Remus and Snape had heard earlier with an impartial look on his face.

"Ya, so I just thought that you should know in order to even out the field when we start training. I mean, I wouldn't purposely use those skills, but it's kind of hard to stop myself from doing it. So, any reactions to all this?" Harry was starting to worry because the only thing Draco did was stare at him.

"What do you want me to say?"

"The truth maybe. Is that really so much to ask?"

"At times, yes, but today it isn't. I think it's weird that you are this creature that no one trusts. I find it ironic that you are the savior of the wizarding world, but are in truth a dark creature. That's about all my feelings at the moment, are we finished?"

"Yes," Harry said in a strangled voice. "I just wanted to tell you that."

Draco nodded his head before stalking to his room. _There went my bloody good day_, he thought before hopping in the shower.

If Draco had turned around on his way to the shower, he would have seen a weird expression on Harry's face. One full of longing and disappointment, but the weirdest thing was that the person whose face that expression was on, never realized why he felt that way.

A/N: Hello Readers! I am writing so much now because when school starts I do not know when I will be able to post again or how often. I am going to say that I will not post again until I have over 100 reviews. I am on over 85 story/author alerts and I believe that you all can pull together 20 odd reviews for one chapter. On another note, I found this story that I am absolutely in LOVE with on here. It's a different angle on the whole Harry/Draco thing and it was so good that I read it all in one go. It's called _A Certain Kind of Memory_ and is written by Jamie2109. I have it on my favorite story list for those interested. If you have any time to spare, I highly recommend that you go read it. It made me cry for like the last 3 or 4 chapters solid and it's hard to make me do that. I believe it would be worth your time. As always, please review and let me know what you think. I feel that this wasn't my best chapter, but couldn't figure out why.


	13. Thoughts

A/N: I decided to post another chapter because I had it ready and so many of you had reviewed that I was willing to let the other reviews slide. Lol! Enjoy!

Harry couldn't really remember how he had gotten into his room and into bed that night. He couldn't even remember going down to eat dinner or talking to anyone. All he knew was that there was some part of him, not knowing how big or small, that was in anguish over Draco turning his back on him in anger.

Waking up the next morning, he was overjoyed to see that Draco was in their common room waiting for him; however, the joy was quickly replaced by deeper despair when Draco opened his mouth.

"Let's make something clear, Potter. In no way am I waiting for you of my own free will. If Snape hadn't threatened me with detention, I would already be in the Great Hall, enjoying my breakfast. Now, let's go." Draco delivered this all in a cold voice, with no inflection or expression.

Following Draco to the Great Hall, Harry found a seat at the end of the Slytherin table and put his head down by his plate. He felt eyes staring at him, but didn't care enough to check who it was.

"May I have your attention, please. I have an announcement to make this morning. Any student who wishes to try out for their house Quidditch team must contact their Head of House for tryout details before dinner today. As we re-sorted all students, all teams will be started from scratch, with the respective Head of House choosing a captain. Enjoy your day!" Dumbledore sat down to look at the effects his announcement would have. He expected that some people would be quite angry about their positions being taken away.

Finding that he had no appetite for food, Harry stood and made his way to his first class, Newt Charms with Gryffindor. Harry chose the furthest seat from the door, in the back corner that held a single person desk. Laying his head back down, he was surprised with the urge to pick up his quill and take out a piece of parchment.

_**Have you figured out what to do with the two stone cocoons you found in your vaults, young one?**_

Looking around quickly, Harry quickly scribbled a message back, telling the truth because he didn't think that lying would be in his best interests.

_I have been distracted since I got back from the vaults. I know that they are cocoons, but I don't know what kind of environment to create in order to allow them to hatch._

_**Easy, all you have to do is sit with a cocoon in your hand and focus your thoughts on the being inside. It will give you the knowledge to care for them. It is imperative that you focus on this task before Thursday. How is your resting period going?**_

Harry once more looked around before replying.

_I thought you said that I had until this coming Thursday, yet I have had an argument with my roommate. Is that part of my rest period?_

_**Aw, young one, do not doubt that things happen for a reason. It will work itself out in the end. I must go now, good luck.**_

_Well, that was helpful,_ Harry thought sarcastically.

His thoughts were interrupted by Professors Flitwick and Lupin coming into the room.

"Alright class, today will be a study day in the library or your dorms for you all. Please realize that your grades and standing depend on how much you practice. We will duel again on Friday. Class dismissed."

Harry couldn't pay enough attention to tell which one was talking; he just heard a distant voice repeating things in his head. Sighing, he got up and figured that it would be best to head to the library.

When he got through the doors and looked around, he almost turned back and went to his dorm. All of the Gryffindors had had the same idea he did and had taken all of the tables available. Sighing, _I've been doing that a lot lately_, he made his way to the back of the Library, where a single desk was unclaimed, hidden in a corner where it was easy to overlook. Harry took a seat and began to work, once again feeling eyes on him.

Quickly getting fed up by the stares, he packed up and made his way to Snape's office for a _Slytherin _Quidditch Team position. He had never once, in all his years in the wizarding world, thought he would ever try out for the Slytherin team.

Knocking on the door, he waited until he heard a curt "Come in" before opening the door and stepping inside. Quickly spotting Snape at his desk, he walked until he was in front of him.

"Professor, could I have an application for the team please?" Harry hated to be polite to the man, but figured he would make the transition from enemies to allies as painless as possible.

"I wondered when you were going to show up, Potter. Am I correct in assuming that you are going to try for the Seeker position?" Receiving a nod, he continued. "I hope you know that you will be going against Malfoy and some other hopefuls at the moment, unless something changes. Fill this out and bring it back to me, then we will discuss this more. You have until Wednesday afternoon at five to bring it back to me. Good day."

Grabbing the application and saying a quick, quite thank you, Harry made his way out of the office, thinking about what Snape had said. Did he really want to go against Malfoy when the pair was already fighting? Maybe he should talk to the blonde boy about it and see if they could work something out. He wasn't a bad Chaser, but always preferred Seeker over anything else. Thinking about taking Malfoy's spot made him hurt deep down in his chest, and he decided to head to their rooms to find the blonde and talk it out.

Luna Lovegood was a very special girl. Most people thought that she was loony and didn't know what went on around her, but she did. After all, did everyone expect her to find her stuff so easily if she didn't have some sort of special talent?

Right now, she was worried. Seer talent ran in her family, but instead of predicting big things, they were more worried about looking for the little decisions that would determine how the future would play out. It was a very hard job, often causing people to think they were completely crazy when they tried to promote the right choice.

At the moment, two possible futures were being shown to her. One was a world full of happiness and peace, one that would only come at a terrible price to the wizarding world. She saw many people she recognized, but it was the people she didn't see that worried her. In her visions, Harry and Draco had been with each other; however, she couldn't tell if they were merely friends or something more.

The other world had only appeared to her yesterday, and in it, Harry and Draco were fighting with each other. This fight was clearly out of anger and hate at the other, judging by the expressions on their faces. In the background, she could just make out a pair of malevolent red eyes and she could hear a high, cold laughter.

She assumed, correctly, that Harry and Draco were what the world depended on for their future happiness or despair. She also assumed, again correctly, that they had had a fight yesterday and it had caused the other vision to be shown to her.

Not knowing for sure how accurate her guesses were, she resolved to try and get the two happy with each other again. Their energy wasn't mixing correctly, if only she could figure out what she needed to do.

_If only I could help myself like I help others,_ she thought tiredly. This set off a whole new train of thoughts, centered around one boy in particular that she just couldn't leave behind.

Stepping out of Professor Snape's office, Draco was worried about his Seeker position on the Slytherin Quidditch team if Harry decided to try out. He knew the boy was better than him, but wanted to keep his spot; however, Snape had as good as told him that he had better start brushing up on his Chaser skills.

But, Draco Malfoy was a very confused boy, no man. He couldn't figure out why he was so upset with Harry, even before Snape had mentioned the possibility of Potter taking his spot on the team. _I mean, sure he ignored me, but is that it any reason to set back the progress we had made? Is it really just because no Malfoy has ever been ignored by anyone before? Or is there another reason; perhaps, could I possibly have feelings for the boy? No one even knows I'm gay! _Sighing, Draco angrily made his way back to his dorm room, throwing himself on the couch in front of the fire to think.

Many things had already changed in the time that they had been back at Hogwarts and it was only day 5. Some of the changes he had loved, including getting his own room and sharing it with one other person. It didn't hurt matters that it had sparked a good relationship with a former enemy. Because, as much as Draco hated to admit it, he no longer considered Harry an enemy in his head _or _heart.

_Perhaps, this is only a new relationship between friends that is trying to throw off all the old rivalries. But why then would Harry be walking around acting like someone had died? Did my words and actions hurt him that bad?_

Once again, Draco sighed and then scowled at the ceiling. _Why is life so bloody complicated? I just want one thing, for once in my life to be straightforward and simple. Is that so much to bloody ask?_

Hearing the door open, he looked over to find Harry looking at him with an almost worshipping gaze in his eyes that was consumed by the desire that Draco saw hit in the next second. _Why the bloody . . . _was all he had time to think before Harry walked up and stood in front of him.

Luna got ready for bed that night, slightly anxious about what she would See. After all, her plan to help the boys work out their differences was not in effect yet and last night's visions had been disturbing.

She lay down and began meditating, smiling slightly when her visions were mostly good with a few bleaker one scattered here and there, but nothing like last night.. _Perhaps they don't need my help after all. Now, what should I do about my own problems?_

Down in the Slytherin dorms, a certain dark haired boy was thinking about his own problems, which would have to include a girl. Not just any girl, but one that wasn't in his house and that the whole school thought was loony. _God forbid, but just once I wish I were in Gryffindor. _Because, as we all know, Gryffindors always got what they wanted and had no qualms about going after something on the spur of the moment.

Sighing, he rolled over and thought for a few minutes. Finally deciding to take the "friends first" route, he lay on his back and looked at the ceiling, quickly falling asleep. And somewhere, far from the dungeons, Luna Lovegood smiled at the vision she had just received about herself and a dark haired boy.

A/N: Oh, what will happen between Draco and Harry? Did they kiss and make up or fight even worse? Guess we will have to wait and see. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry about the shortness of it. I don't know for sure when I'll get to post another chapter. REVIEW!


	14. Discovery

_Earlier that day . . . _

Harry calmly walked over to stand in front of Draco, trying to sort out all the feelings that seeing the blonde boy had evoked in him. Trying to keep control of the rage, desire, and plain lust for the blonde was giving him trouble, especially because he did not understand where all of these emotions were coming from. He wanted to say something, anything to break the uncomfortable silence in between them, but didn't know how to approach anything that lay between them at the moment.

"So, I talked to Professor Snape this morning. He told me that if you were going to try out for the Seeker position, I should start brushing up on Chaser skills. I would really like to keep my position," this was as close to asking as Draco was comfortable with. "What are you going to do," Draco hesitated for a split second over the name, "Potter." He sighed when he saw Harry's eyes shut down and become clear of all emotion. _Clearly that was a bad move,_ he thought tiredly.

"I don't know. That was what I was coming down here to talk to you about. I really want to keep playing Seeker. It was the greatest memory of my first year. I'm not really that good at anything else," Harry didn't know what to feel now. He was wagering between anger and despair, the last scaring him because he saw no reason for it. He couldn't believe that Draco was mad at him for something he didn't know about, especially when they had finally started being friends and accepting each other.

"Well, I would really like to keep the Seeker position, too. After all, why should I have to change when I was here first?" Draco made no move to temper his arrogance and later, in hindsight, he would decide that that was the cause of everything that happened next, some good and some bad.

"Well, you know what, _Malfoy_," Harry practically hissed the name, "I've decided that I _am_ going to try out for the Seeker position, for no other reason than to keep you from being a spoiled brat who constantly gets what he wants from everyone. It isn't my fault that Dumbledore decided to resort all the Houses. I was perfectly happy in Gryffindor, with friends. Do you know what a friend is? Because the only people you seem to attract are power hungry idiots." Feeling downright miserable, Harry immediately wished he could take back all of the words he had just lashed out with.

"Unlike you, Potter, I have friends who know everything about me and accept it. Just because they are ambitious does not make them less in my eyes. They are _loyal_, which is supposed to be a Gryffindor trait but obviously isn't considering the _loyalty_ the Mudblood and Weasly have shown you. After all, they were only friends with you at first because of your 'Hero' status," Draco made air quotes with his fingers. "Then they abandon you out of disgust just because you turned into a _Dark _creature. How loyal they were, but then again, who could blame them?" Draco saw the anger building in Harry's eyes throughout his speech, and was satisfied that his last words had hit home, satisfied for exactly two seconds.

Draco's words had cut deep, deep into the heart of all of Harry's nightmares. The words were even more hurtful because they were being said by his onetime enemy/friend. That people were only friends with him because he was the Boy-who-lived, which meant they only wanted to be around him because they thought he could somehow protect him. Then, when he had befriended them and told them his secrets, they would turn their backs on him and he would be all alone at the battle. Oh yes, he had cut deep, but Harry wanted to drive his next words home even deeper.

"At least my _Dad_ didn't serve a sniveling coward who was bested by a one year old," Harry said and immediately followed it with a right hook that caught Draco in the face. Harry hit him so hard that Draco was knocked off his feet into the wall, knocking his head hard. His left eye was already swelling shut, turning black and blue all around.

Draco forced his eyes open, working harder on the left one, and saw Harry looking down at him. Shooting him a glare with pure loathing, he pulled out his wand and waved it at Harry. The next thing Harry knew, he was tied up in a chair, watching Draco slowly stand off the ground.

"You know Harry," he shivered upon hearing the blonde purr his name like that, even with an edge of menace. "One should never stand and look down at their opponents; at least, not until you disarm them." Draco summoned Harry's wand and laid it on the table across the room. "Remember that in the future."

"Now, let's see. Where would you like me to begin? Are you ready to hear the story of why I'm suddenly fighting for the 'good' guys?" Harry could hear the nastiness in Draco's voice and figured it was best to keep quite.

"Tell me Potter, did you ever wonder what it was like for me growing up the way I did? You may not have had parents, but at least you could maintain the idea that they loved you so much they _died_ for you," Harry flinched at the word, "you could believe that no matter what you did, they would be proud of you and always _love_ you. But me, from the time I learned to speak, the only memories I have of my parents are them teaching me the Dark Arts. Do you know what it's like to be a five year old, holding a wand that is bigger than your arm, and trying to perform a cutting curse to make your daddy proud? Let me tell you, no child, especially a five year old, should have to feel that pain that comes when their _parents_, at the same time, cast a _Crucio _on you. I'll spare you the details, but you wanna know what pushed me over the edge," Draco looked at Harry for an answer.

"What," Harry whispered the word, trying not to call attention to him or the fact that the ropes were slipping more and more as Draco became worked up.

"The fact that Voldermort told my parents he wanted me to perform a binding ritual with him, which would force me to bear his heirs and die in the process because it wasn't a soul mate pair joining together. I didn't even know the Dark Lord was gay. I didn't even know he knew that I was gay. But that wasn't as bad as it got because when I went to the meeting before it would happen, he told me that he wanted me to kill my parents as a present to him; however, I think it was ordered to prove my loyalty to his cause. I don't love them, but who wants to kill their parents in cold blood. I told him I would do it and immediately flooed to Severus' house when I got back to the Manor, and then he took me to Dumbledore. The old bat told Severus to leave the office and told me that the only way he could guarantee protection was if I completed the bond and turned spy for the 'light' side. I said no and he kicked me out. I spent the rest of the summer hiding out at Spinner's End with Snape as my secret keeper and I as his."

Suddenly, Draco felt two warm arms surround him and looked up in surprise.

Harry

Hearing Draco talk about the summer he had had and everything he had to go through in order to be here melted Harry's anger at him. It seemed like he could never stay mad at the blonde, even when it would have made things less complicated by giving them space to think and settle down. He slipped the ropes down to the ground and stood up, but then sat back down in shock when Draco had said he was gay during the middle of his rant. Harry's mind immediately flew through how the pair had reacted around each other the past few days and came to the conclusion that Draco could possibly be Harry's mate. This shook him to the core because he did not know if they could overcome all of their rivalries and become friends, let alone lovers. He wouldn't die if Draco rejected the idea, but he would permanently become a Dark Creature, with no positive emotions, and that was something he never wanted to happen.

Deciding quickly, he stood up and walked over to stand in front of Draco, becoming uncomfortable when the blonde didn't say anything right away. _Who needs to be subtle_, Harry thought and took a deep breath. He leaned forward and put his arms around Draco in a hug, silencing the boy from his rant.

"I may not know what you felt during your lifetime," Harry began quietly, "but my life was never the sunshine and daisies everyone made it out to be. I can sympathize with you on most parts, and I'm sorry for saying what I did."

Draco was surprised at the sincere tone in Harry's voice and even more surprised that he honestly believed the raven haired Gryffindor, no, Slytherin. He looked up into Harry's eyes and slowly lost himself in their emerald depths, unconsciously leaning closer and closer until their lips met.

It was the perfect first kiss. Sweet and innocent, with shyness mixed in because neither was sure the other wanted this. They both could say that they honestly saw fireworks behind their eyelids and everyone in the castle jumped when fireworks went off in every room. Only three people realized what this meant: one was happy, one was glad that his Godson was finally happy, and the last was furious at how his plans had been disrupted.

Mysterious Person's POV

Somewhere in the castle, a figure was undisturbed by the fireworks that were going off around them, figuring that it was something that fool of a headmaster had set off in order to raise school morale. They were more concerned with the mission they had just received from their Master. A mission that was essential if their cause wanted to survive any longer. Looking down at the note one more time, he read it again before burning it:

_Dear Son,_

_I hope that __**your **__studies are going well. I want a report of all your grades sent home __**next **__week. Your mother is on a __**mission. **__We discovered a rat in the house the other night, and she had to buy a cat to __**kill **__any more in the house. We need a__** seer **__so she can see where they will be and we can use our wands. __**Before**__ I forget, I need to know if you are coming home for__** midwinter **__break._

_Your loving father_

The letter could not have been any cleared to him. There was a Seer in the castle that was blocking their Master's plans, and they needed to be taken care of immediately.

After setting fire to the letter, the figure allowed his self a menacing smirk. She would never know what hit her.

Second Mysterious Person's POV

The dark haired boy sighed, once again thinking about his girl and how he would never have a chance with her if he didn't move soon. He had seen another boy looking at her, one that was a lot more handsome and charming than himself. Plus, he was at a disadvantage by being in the "evil" house of the school.

_I can't even get her to open up when we are partnered together in class. What am I going to do?_ He thought despairingly. He had tried the "friends first" route and was blocked at every corner. The bad part was he didn't even know if she was doing it by accident or on purpose. She seemed completely oblivious to his attentions; indeed, to all the attention she was receiving from various boys.

_At least I am on an equal playing field in that regard,_ the figure sighed. He was in for a hard time.

_What the bloody hell_, he suddenly thought when fireworks began to go off around him. _That old man really is batty_, he thought with a laugh.


	15. Bonded

Draco was in heaven or as close as a human could come. The soft lips on his melded together with his perfectly, always moving to keep things as comfortable and close as possible. He vaguely realized that he had pulled Harry closer to him, trying to make as much skin on skin contact happen as possible. Slowly, he ghosted his hand up Harry's side and began to pull at his shirt, trying to get it off. Suddenly, he felt two hands helping him and then pulling at his own shirt. Breaking the kiss for a moment, he looked up into the greenest eyes he had ever seen, filled with so much emotion that he was unable to comprehend how it all fit into one person. The gaze was so strong that it made him pause and think about what he was doing.

A little voice in the back of his head began to analyze what those feelings were, no matter how much Draco told it to shut up and not ruin the moment.

_There's lust in there_, the voice thought. Well, obviously there's lust if he is letting me hold him like this, not to mention undress him, Draco thought back to his mind voice.

_There's fear also,_ it continued to think. Probably because he hasn't ever been this close to anyone, let alone his ex-rival.

_There's caution and suspicion. _Well, he can probably see the same thing in my eyes if he cares enough to look. He is probably wondering why I am doing this, and then afraid that I'm gonna push him away.

_But, there's love too, _the voice continued smugly, convinced that it had ruined the moment.And it had, because Draco could now see the hidden emotion in Harry's eyes, but wasn't even sure that Harry knew it was there. _Why would he love someone who has betrayed his family? Who isn't worthy of it? _Looking at the emotion evident in the emerald gaze really started to freak Draco out.

Draco pulled his arms away from Harry, convinced that this really wasn't what Harry wanted, that Draco was just conveniently there. _After all, no one wants to marry a traitor._

Harry caught Draco's face before he could turn it away and made him stare into those sparkling emerald orbs again, orbs so full of emotion that they were palpable in the air. He could feel the magic building up in the around him, but couldn't break the gaze to look at what was happening. As the magic began to grow stronger, he realized that it was circling him and Harry, slowly bringing them closer and closer to each other.

Before he could open his mouth to warn or ask about it, the magic suddenly dove inside him and began to search for something. Draco didn't know what it wanted, but he wasn't stupid enough to fight it. Magic this strong could kill someone if they resisted.

_**Hello Malfoy. How is it that you have become mixed up with a Gryffindor?**_ The voice sounded both young and amused, but still the magic continued to search.

_I don't really know, _Draco thought back, _it just happened._ And it had just happened, Draco realized, he had never made any move to separate himself from Harry until he had realized what the emotions he could see were. He had even welcomed any part of Harry's body he could to touch. This slightly worried him

_**Do not worry yet, this has happened for a reason. Everything will play out in time. I just leave a couple words of advice for you. Never take this bond for granted. Treasure what you have and the time you have with each other before something happens. It will be hard, but trust in him and in you to survive. Both of you are fighters.**_

Draco then felt the magic rush into two parts of him: his mind and his heart. It pulled until it had a sparkling, silver line from both and then began to make its way towards Harry.

Harry's POV

Everything had slipped into perfection for Harry. He had finally found his mate and, as far as he could tell, Draco was welcoming him eagerly. When he felt hands beginning to slip under his shirt, he reached down to help. Harry could feel the itching on his back that warned of a transformation, plus he wanted to feel as much of Draco's skin as he could reach.

Suddenly, Draco pulled away from him and he almost cried out at the loss of contact. Catching Draco's face, he turned him around to look into his eyes, and lost his breath.

So many emotions were flitting across the normally cold eyes. There was worry, a lot of confusion and suspicion, lust, and love? Where did that come from?

Harry felt the build-up of magic around him but just assumed that was his body getting ready to transform.

Instead of changing though, he heard a voice in his head and felt a rush of love that could only be from one person.

_O, my son, I never meant for you to bear this alone. What I would not give to be beside you, but you seem to have dealt with it pretty well. Your father wants to know why you chose a Malfoy though, _the voice said laughingly.

It was his mother's voice, Harry realized, a voice he had not heard in over sixteen years. A voice that was so sweet and filled with love that it made Harry's heart ache.

_I didn't choose him, mom, he was chosen for me._ Harry wondered if it would have been easier if someone else had been his mate, but then, his life never had been easy and he thought it might be a little boring if it was.

_That's not how it works, honey. Read the book that was left with you and hatch the eggs. Those two things will help you more than you realize. And do not worry; everything will work out in the end. Draco really does love you, he just doesn't realize it yet. He needs you just as much as you need him. But I have to go now, remember what I told you._

And then the voice left him, but the magic was still there, pulling a line from his head and heart out to meet Draco. Then he could feel Draco in his heart, feel the same emotions Draco was experiencing right then. He could hear him too, how surprised he was that something good had finally happened to him.

_We will survive, _Harry thought suddenly,_ and we will never be lonely again._ Harry was so happy that he could sing and could feel Draco coming to the same realizations.

A/N: I thought this was a good place to end and I wanted to give you all something this weekend. I will try and post another chapter sometime next week but I have class Sunday – Friday and I work every day at one job and Tuesday and Thursday at another job and then I have a math test and a speech due. I'll definitely try though!! Please REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW!! All feedback is appreciated.


	16. Eggs

Harry was dreaming. He had finally found his mate and it was none other than Draco Malfoy, but instead of being repulsed by him, he was even more attracted to Draco because of all the rivalries they had had in the past. After all, things never got boring when you put a little competition in it.

This wasn't even the best part though. The best part was knowing that he had finally found the one person in the world who was perfect for him in each and every way. Even their looks made them stand out more vividly when they were beside each other. Draco's pale complexion, platinum blonde hair, deep silvery eyes, and tall, muscled body made Harry seem fragile in a completely new way. Beside Harry's jet black hair, deep emerald eyes, and tiny stature, Draco looked like a gym rat.

Harry was rudely woken from his dream of deep, slow kisses by a bucket of ice cold water being poured on his head. Bolting upright and looking around, he expected to see himself in his bed, with a bucket hanging over his head, ready to pour another round if he didn't get up this instant. Instead he saw Draco standing over him, laughing his head off and gasping for breath. Looking around, he saw that he was on the couch in their commons room and started trying to remember what had happened last night. Soon, however, he found himself staring at Draco, trying to figure out what had changed about the boy in front of him.

Already you could see a light hearted air hanging around Draco that hadn't been there before._ Maybe we both just need someone to love and to love us_, Harry thought absently. With a start he realized what he was thinking and that it hadn't all been a dream, last night really had played out just how he had dreamed it would when he finally met his _mate_. Before he could contain it, he jumped up and grabbed Draco around the middle, spinning around the room in his excitement.

Realizing who he was spinning around with, Harry came to a stop and he carefully let go of Draco. Harry slowly started to back away into his room, avoiding the pair of eyes he could feel on him. He had just turned to go into his room when he felt someone grab his hand.

"Harry, what's wrong," Draco asked, turning Harry around to face him.

"Um, I just don't know how we stand after last night and everything. I completely understand if you don't want all of this and everything. We haven't exactly been on the best of terms before now. So, I guess I'm just gonna go to my room right now and take a shower and let you think about it all and you don't have to rush or anything. Take your time making your decision. I'll understand either way. I'm sorry about the spinning, too," Harry paused to take a breath and rush out of the room. Before he could move, Draco began speaking.

"Harry, I don't want to promise that it will be easy or anything to put our past behind us because it probably won't be. But," here Harry's head started to come up slowly and it was all Draco could do not to grin. "I am willing to try if you are."

The last part was said with some uncertainty, even though Draco was pretty sure of what the answer would be.

"Of course I want to try. Why wouldn't I?" Harry said, confused.

"Well, I am not exactly the perfect person that I pretend to me," Draco started nervously. Harry slowly leaned in and gave Draco a sweet, chaste kiss. "Neither am I," Harry said. "Now, how about we go shower and eat. Then I think I have something to show you."

"Alright," with another kiss, they parted ways to their perspective rooms.

Two hours later, Harry was waiting impatiently for Draco to come out of his room.

"Draco, if you are not out here in two minutes I am going to the kitchens without you and you can starve. You have been in there for TWO hours already, what are you doing?"

"Sorry if perfection takes time Harry, one of us does not want to look like a ragamuffin." Draco came out of his room, finally, and walked up to Harry. "Now, I believe I heard you say something about going to the kitchens for food?" Receiving a nod, he continued. "Then shouldn't we get going? After all, you don't want to starve me do you?"

"It would serve you right, making a bloke wait for two hours," Harry muttered under his breath. "Let's go then," he said, a little bit louder for Draco's benefit.

The walk to the kitchens was spent in an uncomfortable silence that neither boy wanted to break. They had come to terms with their status in the dorm, but neither was sure how the other wanted to act in public.

_I finally find someone who actually likes me and now I'm messing it up because I don't want to rush him into anything. This is just perfect_, Harry groaned to himself.

Coming to the picture of fruit, Harry leant up and tickled the pear. When a handle appeared, he grabbed it and pulled, only to be knocked over two seconds later.

"Mr. Harry Potter, sir, Dobby did not expect you to come visit so soon. What can I get you? I'll get anything at all that Mr. Harry Potter, sir wants?" Dobby finally seemed to realize that he was sitting on top of Harry and scrambled back with a muffled squeak. "Dobby is so sorry, Mr. Harry Potter, sir. Let me clean you off," with a snap of his fingers, Dobby had cleaned Harry off and gently set him back on his feet.

"Thank you, Dobby. Can me and Draco please have some breakfast? We overslept this morning and missed it in the Great Hall," Harry said by way of explanation.

"What would kind sirs be wanting, Mr. Harry Potter, sir?"

"Um, I would like some pancakes if you have any left? What about you Draco?"

Dobby finally caught sight of exactly who was standing behind Harry and rushed forward to stand in front of Harry.

"Bad Master, you is not to go near Mr. Harry Potter, sir, or Dobby will use his magic on you," he pointed his finger at Draco threateningly.

"Hello to you too, Dobby," Draco drawled. "I didn't know that you had come to Hogwarts. You will not hurt me because Harry wants me here, don't you Harry?"

Dobby turned to look up at Harry questioningly. "Yes Dobby, I do want him here. Now, how about those pancakes? Can you put them in a basket so we can take them back to our room?"

"Of course, Mr. Harry Potter, sir. It will be waiting when you get back," with a snap of his fingers Dobby disappeared and Harry turned to Draco.

"Did you have to be so condescending to him?" Receiving no response, Harry sighed. "Fine, let's walk back to the room, shall we?"

"Sure," Draco consented. "After all, there are a few things we should talk about in private."

_Well, that doesn't sound to good_, Harry thought before hurrying after Draco.

Once they got back to the room and sat down with their breakfast, Harry turned towards Draco.

"So, what exactly do we need to talk about?" Harry questioned.

"There are a few things I would like to know. For one, how do you want to act in public?" Draco dove right into the subject and managed to surprise Harry into choking on his breakfast.

"Um, it would be safer for you if we acted the same as always. Voldermort doesn't need a greater reason to come after you than he already has. I don't want you hurt," Harry said softly, looking away from Draco. He hadn't told Draco what would happen if he rejected or left Harry, or even worse, died.

"Hmm," Draco said thoughtfully, "I just don't see the point of hiding it when it will make both of us stronger the more time we spend together in public. After all, the closer we grow, the deeper the bond becomes. The deeper the bond becomes, the more we will be aware of each other. The more our awareness of each other grows, the more our powers will grow," Draco pointed out logically.

"Looking at it that way," Harry admitted reluctantly, "it makes more sense to be completely open to it. But the decision is up to you," he hastened to reassure. The last thing he wanted was a pissed off Draco on his hands.

"I think that I would rather take things slowly. For instance, perhaps we should start by spending more time together and then gradually get the school used to us; on the other hand, it would be fun to shock them all by coming in and holding hands at dinner." Draco smirked. "I think I like that idea better. Always better to shock them first and then worry about the consequences."

"Alright," Harry sighed. _I should have known he would wanna take this road,_ he thought to himself. "If that's what you want to do then we will."

Suddenly remembering something, he jumped up and ran into his room.

"Harry, if you don't want to I understand," Draco called. _Stupid Gryffindor, _he thought._ Why does he have to be so self-sacrificing_?

"Here," Harry came back out of his room, holding the two eggs he had gotten in Gringotts. "See which one of these reacts to you better. I already have but I want to make sure they don't change their minds when presented with another option."

Harry carefully handed Draco both eggs and then watched how he reacted. Noticing that Draco kept looking at the one in his left hand, he nodded.

"Good, the male definitely wants to bond with you then." Taking back the other egg, he continued. "Now, I need you to think something towards the egg. Ask him how he wants to be hatched."

Draco, still very confused about why he was doing this, cleared his mind and projected a thought at the egg. _How would you like to be hatched?_ He sent the thought four or five times before he got a faint answer. _**In the skin of a Basilisk**_**, **he heard in his head. Repeating it silently, he looked up at Harry.

"Why am I doing this again?"

"Because, from what I have read, the egg you have in your hands will hatch into your familiar. You will be able to communicate with him and control him to an extent. His first priority will always be your safety. Now, what did he tell you?"

"That he wants to be hatched in the skin of a Basilisk," Draco repeated dutifully. "But I don't know how we are going to find the skin of a Basilisk. Most people think they have become extinct."

Harry sighed. "I know where the skin of one is, but we will have to wait until tonight to go there. I mean, if you don't mind breaking a few rules?" He grinned teasingly. "You have tried to get me expelled for breaking them before, so maybe you are a prude." Harry burst out laughing at the look on Draco's face.

"I am no prude," he said, insulted. "How does yours want to be hatched?" He challenged.

"_She_ wants to be hatched in a pond with algae completely covering the top," Harry said thoughtfully. "Perhaps we can make tonight's mission double for us."

"What exactly will my familiar be," Draco asked hesitantly.

"Well, I know what mine will be," Harry answered. "But it depends on what your animagi form will be. The familiar has to be compatible with both the human and animal parts of you, so we will have to wait till they hatch to see what it is."

"What's yours then?" Draco questioned.

"It's a surprise." Harry said excitedly. _I really hope she is smart and loyal_, Harry thought longingly. _I need someone in the school to talk to that can't be understood by anyone else; not to mention that only having Draco and Lupin to talk to will drive me crazy pretty soon._

"Where exactly are we going anyways?" Draco broke into Harry's thoughts.

"We are going down into the Chamber of Secrets of course. Where else would we find a Basilisk skin in the school?" Harry said in a matter of fact tone.

"How do you know that there is a Basilisk skin in the Chamber of Secrets? How do you even know where the chamber is?" Draco asked, confused. _I have been feeling that way a lot lately_, he thought resignedly.

"Where else would I have disappeared to in order to save Ginny during second year? Plus, I know there is one down there because I had to kill it. All we have to do is sneak back down there tonight."

"Now why would you think that you could possibly get away with that," a new voice from the doorway asked.

Harry, failing to register the change in voices, continued talking. "Because I still have some secrets up my sleeve, Draco." When that failed to bring a response, he looked at Draco. Seeing that he was staring at the door, he slowly turned around and gulped.

"Bloody Hell," Harry said.

"My words exactly, Mr. Potter," came Snape's voice from the doorway. "Perhaps you would like to explain some things to me?"


	17. Happenings

A/N: Slight, graphic violence in this chapter. Marked off with a block of italic writing.

Harry's mind was thinking furiously, trying to think of a way that he could get out of this situation without getting in trouble. _I don't __**think**__ he will take points away from his own House, even if it is to get me in trouble_, was all that he could come up with before sighing.

"I have to get into the Chamber of Secrets," Harry said dejectedly. "I can't tell you why yet, but if you take us," Harry said hopefully, "then we will avoid getting in trouble, and you will be able to harvest some _rare_ potions ingredients. So, do we have a deal, sir?"

"What kind of ingredients are we talking about, Potter? Because if this is for commonplace things, you will be in serious trouble," Snape said calculatingly.

"Um, I know there are some Basilisk skin and other body parts down there. Is that rare enough to count?"

"Perhaps, when would do you want to go?"

"How about tonight after dinner, when everyone roams around the castle before curfew," seeing Snape's glare, he hastily added, "If that's ok with you, Sir."

"Fine, be at my office at six. If you are even a minute late, this adventure will NOT be happening. Now, I came in here to tell you that our training sessions will start Friday night at six sharp. Remember, just because you are together does not mean that I will expect less out of you. Also, do not be surprised if you suddenly find yourself attacked in the castle. No permanent harm will be accepted, but I do expect you to fight back with everything you have."

After saying his piece, Snape turned and strode out of the room, cape billowing behind him.

"Well," Draco said hesitantly, "at least he gave us some warning. That's more than I would have expected him to do."

Harry was still staring at the door, mind processing what Snape had said him. Coming to a decision, he turned and walked over to Draco.

"Will you promise me something? It may not seem like something big, but I would like for you to always stay with some one that we know and trust. Can you do that for me please?"

It was a mark of how unsure Harry still was about Draco that he didn't flat out order him to always stay with someone. He didn't want to push Draco so hard so fast that he ended up pushing him away.

"I won't promise Harry," Draco began slowly, "but I will _try_ to stay with someone."

"That's all I ask," Harry said softly before leaning forward and giving Draco a chaste kiss. "Now, how about we go practice in the training room to get ready for Friday?"

The two boys made their way to the room, thinking about what was going to happen that night.

Ron and Hermione

Ron and Hermione were sitting in the library before dinner, studying for their Defense/Charms duel on Friday. The only thing Hermione heard was a book slamming shut before Ron started ranting.

"I don't know, Hermione. I mean, if he truly wanted to keep us as friends, wouldn't he be making some effort to talk to us? Even if it was for just a minute or a 'hello' in the hallway," Ron said angrily. "Instead, he ignores us and mopes around as if he was the only one in the world. You've seen the way he's acted the last two days. He walks around, waiting for people to talk about him, to pay attention to him. That's all he has ever wanted and you know what? I'm through with him and with all of his fame seeking." Ron took a deep breath to continue his rant but was interrupted by Hermione.

"Ron," she began sternly. "I know you miss your friend and I am going to forget about your outburst for now, but you have to have faith in Harry. Remember in fourth year, when you refused to speak to him for so long? How do you think that made him feel? He felt the same way you do now; the only difference is that he has more control over his temper. Did _you_ ever consider that he might still be feeling the sting of rejection from our last conversation? It was less than a week ago and you know how vulnerable he is when it comes to family. Now, give him until the end of the week and we can go talk to him."

"Alright," Ron said, looking slightly ashamed. "I'll try Hermione, but if something doesn't happen soon I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm closer to Harry than anyone else; he is like another brother to me. I just can't take this not knowing what is going on with him. Can you understand that?"

"Yes, Ron, I can. Just because you were both males doesn't mean I feel the pain any less than you do." She leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss. "Now, get back to studying."

Shaking his head and laughing slightly, Ron did as he was told, feeling slightly better about the situation.

Luna

Luna was skipping along, humming slightly under her breath, when she felt a vision coming on. However, it didn't feel like a normal vision, more like someone was sending her something that she needed to see. Slipping into an unused classroom, she locked the door and slid down to the floor. Breathing deeply, she centered her physical body and energy, and then slowly opened her mind up to the vision.

_Pain. . . So much pain and terror. . . _

_That was all she could feel in her mind. Looking around her, she slowly focused on her surroundings._

_She was in the dungeons; she recognized the pattern of stones on the wall that told her she was close to the Slytherin Common Room. _

_Looking back around, she gasped as she saw herself tied to the wall. She had stakes driven through her hands and feet already, and a figure was standing in front of her. The figure was taunting her, but she couldn't tell what they were saying from where her mental presence was at. Slowly creeping closer, she listened carefully._

"_Loony Lovegood, isn't that what they call you? Shame that no one really knows why you act so stupid all the time, even though you are trying to help them. Who knows, perhaps I will announce to the world that you are a Seer after you die. Maybe then everyone will be sorry for everything they did to you." _

_The figure suddenly stepped forward, running his hands down Luna's body. _

"_Such a shame that you are going to waste. Everyone knows not to defy the Dark Lord. Now, you must pay the consequences."_

_Moving swiftly, the man stepped forward and slammed a stake into Luna's heart will all his strength._

"_Remember Luna, remember Seeing this when the offer comes and make your decision wisely. This is your only warning."_

_With a jolt, Luna tore her eyes away from her body and looked into a set of icy blue eyes, looking at her maliciously, before being kicked out of the vision and slammed into her body._

Mysterious Person

He was slightly worried; actually, if he were honest with himself, he was frantic with worry. He hadn't seen _her _all day long and he missed _her_.

He was wondering around the seventh floor when he heard a thud. It sounded like someone had fallen and knocked their head on the floor.

Moving quickly, he checked all the doors until he came to one that was locked. Muttering "Alohomora," he opened the door and gasped.

There _she_ was, lying on the floor as if someone had knocked her out. Hurrying over quickly, he checked for a pulse and was startled to see a trickle of blood coming from her head.

Standing up, he looked around the room, peering into the corners to see if anyone was there. Not seeing anyone, he quickly picked _her_ up and rushed to the infirmary.

"Madam Pomfrey," he yelled. "Madam Pomfrey!"

"Mr. Zabini, is there a reason you are yelling in an Infirmary? Oh," she gasped as she got sight of Luna. "Put her over here."

Pulling out her wand, she began casting spell after spell to get a diagnosis. After ten minutes of casting, she frowned and tried one more spell.

"Thank you for bringing her here, Mr. Zabini. Now, I suggest you go back to your dorms or to the library. She will be released in the morning." Pomfrey turned her back and hurried into her office, expecting Blaise to follow her orders.

Unable to resist one more look, he crept closer and was startled when she sat bolt up in bed.

Luna took one look at Blaises' ice blue eyes and began screaming for help.

Harry and Draco

Harry, Draco, and Snape made their way up to the second floor and into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Stepping up to the sink with the carved snake, Harry hissed "Open."

Motioning for everyone to step back, they watched as the sinks started moving and a tunnel appeared.

"Alright, all we have to do is slide down this tunnel and walk to the end of the Chamber. Who wants to go first?" Seeing that neither Snape nor Draco made a move forward, Harry sighed.

"When I go in wait a minute before coming down after me. Make sure to keep your elbows tucked in, and it helps to lean back as you go. See you at the bottom."

Harry jumped down the tunnel and it hit him as he was falling that he didn't know how to get back up the tunnel.

_O well, I can always wait to tell them till we are ready to leave_, he sighed tiredly. All of this responsibility was really getting to him.

Hitting the bottom, he waited for the other two to come down, casting a cushion charm for Draco.

When everyone was on their feet and had been dusted off, Harry told them to light their wands and follow him.

It was a good fifteen minutes before they came upon the Basilisks' shed skin. The whole time was spent in an awkward silence that no one wanted to break.

"Ok, sir, I just need a five meter piece of skin and you can harvest the rest of this. The actual body of the snake is further on in the chamber."

"I will follow you to the body and collect all of this on the way back out. It will be easier to carry that way. Carry on, Potter," Snape said nicely, at least nicely for him.

Draco remained silent as they continued on down the tunnel, fiddling with the egg in his pocket. He wanted to demand that Harry wrap his egg in the skin now so that he could sit and wait for it to hatch.

They walked for another fifteen minutes, having to pause in order for Harry to open two more doors.

When they came to the actual chamber, Draco couldn't help his gasp of awe. The ceiling faded away into darkness, causing him to feel very small. He could tell that anything said in here would echo no matter how quiet the speaker tried to be and that made him slightly nervous.

"Here you are, Professor. Draco and I have something to do so take your time and get everything you want."

"Thank you for your permission, Potter," Snape said sarcastically, immediately turning around and heading for the snake.

Rolling his eyes, he motioned for Draco to follow him and walked over to the statue of Salazar Slytherin. Around the base of the statue ran a river of water that had a layer of algae over it.

"Ok, according to the eggs, you need yours wrapped in this skin," he passed Draco the basilisk skin, "and I need to put mine in the water. According to my book, it should take between two and three hours for the eggs to hatch so let's hope that Snape really wants everything useful on that snake."

After they had wrapped Draco's egg and put Harry's into the pond, they walked over to the other side of the Chamber and found a seat against the wall. They talked quietly for the next two hours, getting to know each other more. At the end of the two hours, Snape was only halfway finished harvesting his ingredients and they went to check on the eggs. Seeing that everything was ok, they headed over to help Snape so that they would be able to get some sleep in their dorm tonight.

Everything was interrupted an hour later when they heard a crack. The eggs had hatched.


	18. Animals

_Parseltongue_

_**Draco's Animal**_

Luna woke up, again, and slowly raised her head to look around her. Noticing a slight shimmer around her bed, she figured that Madam Pomfrey had placed a silencing spell so that no one would be able to wake her up. Trying to think back to what had happened to land her in the infirmary, she remembered the vision in a sudden rush of sound.

After she had sorted out all of the images in her head and tried to make sense of them, she remembered that a pair of ice blue eyes had been staring at her when she had awoken the first time, the same pair of eyes she had seen in her vision, the same pair of eyes that belonged to her crush.

_Why does this always happen to me_? Luna thought despairingly, not noticing the tears that were beginning to run down her cheeks.

Struggling to sit up and get out of bed, she suspected that Pomfrey had used a light restraining charm on her, she made her way to the bathroom and back out again. Upon reaching the bed, she saw her clothes and wand stacked on the bedside table and decided to head back to her dorms.

Dressing quickly, she wrote a note and placed it in the air above her pillow so that the nurse would not be worried about her disappearance in the morning. Luna strolled out of the Hospital Wing and turned to go to the Gryffindor dorms, but was once again stopped.

"Excuse me, it is past curfew and all students should be in bed. What is your name and House? This is going to cost you some points," said a voice behind her.

"My name is Luna Lovegood and I am in Gryffindor, but if you go ask Madame Pomfrey, she will tell you that I have been in the Hospital Wing all night. She doesn't even know I have left yet," Luna said all of this before turning around to meet the brightest pair of eyes she had ever seen.

"I know what it's like being stuck in there, so I won't go back and ask her. I am afraid I will have to escort you back to your dorms though. My name is Chase, Chase Wright, and I am the Hufflepuff Prefect. I don't think I have ever seen you around before."

Chase was an average looking person, with thick, sandy hair and a slightly thin build. His eyes were what made him stand out, though; they were a bright, glittering blue, the color of the sky on a cloudless day when the sun was shining in the afternoon.

"I don't think I have ever seen you before, but I am surprised that you hadn't ever heard of me, everyone around here calls me Loony Luna. Does that ring any bells?"

Chase shook his head, "No, but I don't really believe in putting other people down by calling them names, so I usually don't listen to what they say. Now, let's start making our way to Gryffindor. I'm sure the time will fly with you by my side," he said flirtatiously.

"Maybe, maybe not," was all that Luna said in reply. "It's this way."

The pair slowly made their ways down the hall, talking quietly the whole time.

Harry and Draco

Glancing over at Snape to see that he was too absorbed in his harvesting to notice anything else, the two boys quickly hurried over to where Draco's egg was beginning to hatch.

There was a fine crack around the top of the egg that was slowly being pushed outwards. It seemed that the baby needed to take a break for a few minutes because the top lowered and nothing else moved.

Finally, five minutes later, the top slowly started to come off again. Draco looked closely and saw what looked like a tiny hoof pushing at the top. Harry pulled him back from the egg just in time to avoid the explosion of shell that happened when the top fell off. After they made sure that nothing else was going to come flying, Harry and Draco knelt down to get a better look at the thing.

It was a tiny pony. He was deep black all over and had two black wings extending from his back that looked too small to carry his weight. The eyes were a deep purple that had a look that spoke of intelligence. Taking a moment to gather himself, he stood up on his legs and looked around curiously. On his slender legs he looked like he would fall over with any slight puff of wind.

Seeming to take in all he needed to know about his surroundings, the animal slowly made his was over to where Draco was crouched down on the floor. Looking him in the eyes and considering what he saw there, the tiny horse seemed to come to a decision and nodded his head.

To both Draco and Harry's surprise, the horse like animal suddenly spoke into both their minds.

_**I can see that you are a loyal and honest person. The problem is that you do not believe you are and that will keep us from fully bonding. I need you to accept the fact that you are good, no matter what your father and everyone else told you, you are essentially good, if you were evil than the two of you would not be. Can you accept this fact about yourself?**_

Draco considered this for a long moment before he hesitantly began to speak out loud. "I will try my hardest to accept this about me, that is all I can promise."

The creature considered for another long moment before he nodded his head. _**What do you wish to call me? I need a full name. **_

"Could I ask what are you before I give you a name?"

_**I am a rare cousin of the Pegasus. Where they were created primarily for their beauty, I was made for strength and perseverance. There is no other kind like mine that would so willingly carry a rider into battle, knowing that they may not come back.**_

"No offense, but how can you carry me into battle? You look to tiny and delicate to fight with just yourself to worry about, let alone a rider."

_**I have the ability to change sizes in order to be of greater use; for example, my small size is great for spying but not so great for battle. It is just one of the abilities the Creator gave us. Now, I really need a name.**_

"Let's see, how about Dusky Night, or is that to cliché for you?"

Pausing to consider for a moment, the horse nodded its head.

_**That will be acceptable. Now, I think that your mate's egg is ready to hatch. No, it will not be another one of my kind before you even think to ask.**_

Nodding to show he understood, Harry quickly moved from where he had been standing to the edge of the water and looked down. Turning, he asked Dusky, "Do I need to take her out of the water or do I need to leave her in there?"

_**Leave her in there. It is part of our test to break out of the egg and the surroundings that we are placed in. No two of either of our kind is ever hatched in the same spot or way, with the same material surrounding them. It is part of the uniqueness of each of us that helps us develop our powers in a different direction.**_

Nodding to show he understood, Harry turned around and continued to stare down in the water, trying to see something.

After waiting for another thirty minutes, a slow stream of air bubbles began to come to the top of the water, making ripples from the center of the egg outwards.

A pure white snake rose to the top of the water and began to make her way over to Harry. After slithering around him, she climbed up his body and settled herself around his neck.

_There is no need for you to prove yourself to me. Proving yourself to everyone around you in this world has been enough for you to earn my favor. The only person you need to prove that you are good enough for is yourself, and that will never happen until you overcome your past issues. I will help you with that. What would you like to name me, Harry?_

Harry could tell that he would like his familiar already. She had a good understanding of who he was and, thankfully, did not call him master.

_I will name you Bella, for your beauty, and Marie, for my mother's middle name. Is that acceptable to you?_

Receiving a hiss in response, Harry continued.

_What kind of snake are you exactly? I have never heard of a pure white one unless it was albino, and you do not have red eyes._

_I am a magical adder. The reason I am white is because all of the magic running through me bleaches out all color._

Harry looked at her closely. _But you have blue eyes? How can that be?_

_The magic leaves me something of my color to make me stand out more. They are also an indicator as to where my strongest abilities will be at._

_I understand. Do you think I should disturb them?_ Harry said, looing over at Draco to see that he was running his hands through Dusky's mane.

_Someone is enamored_, he hissed to Bella, who laughed in her snake hiss.

"Draco," Harry said in his ear, causing him to jump up in the air, "do you think we should let Professor Snape know about our familiars? That way he can train us and them to work together with everyone?"

"I don't want to," Draco said reluctantly. "But, I suppose with you being Mr. Hero, it would be a good idea for everyone to train."

"Excellent conclusion, Mr. Malfoy," Snape said from behind them. "Now if everyone one is finished down here, we can head back to our dorms and get some sleep. After all, we do have school tomorrow."

Both boys groaned and followed their Head of House back out of the Chamber, dreading what school would be like with two animals they could not be separated from.

A/N: Sorry about the shortness, but I have been really busy lately. I may not get to update next week because I have to get a root canal, but I will try to write two for the next week. Review and tell me what you think of their animals!!


	19. Letharguism

A/N: Some violence, cursing, and abuse (graphic sexual, mental, and physical) in this chapter. Read at your own risk!

The next morning, two very unhappy boys awoke to cold water being dumped on them. While Draco had wisely not tried to sleep with his familiar, but Harry had not been as smart. Unfortunately, snakes did not like water of any kind, let alone cold water.

Harry spent the next thirty minutes trying to calm the snake down so that he could get out of bed and get ready for the day. Even after an hour, Bella was still glaring at him when he wasn't looking.

Hurrying through breakfast, he made his way to the first class of the day, Newt Charms with the Gryffindors. Being a Wednesday morning, he was not in the best mood and was therefore more than a little aggravated when Pansy Parkinson bumped into him hard enough to make him stumble.

Harry turned around with the intentions of saying something, but was frozen when he saw where she was looking. Instead of staring at him hatefully, like usual, she was focused on where his wrist was showing. More specifically, she was staring straight at Bella with a look of disbelief on her face.

"So, Potter," she began, grinning maliciously, "how did you finally convince Dumbledore to let you get a familiar? More importantly, why did you choose a _snake_ as a familiar? Is it true that you really are going Dark?"

A crowd had begun to gather around the two students, no one wanted to miss a showdown between a Gryffindor and a Slytherin.

"No, Parkinson, I did not receive Dumbledore's permission to bond with a familiar; in fact, he didn't even know that I had one until you went and opened your mouth. I didn't even choose a snake, she choose me."

As soon as Harry uttered the last sentence, he knew he had made a mistake. After all, only those who dabbled in the Dark Arts attracted snakes as familiars.

"So it is true. What hope can the Light possibly have of defeating the Dark Lord when their own Golden Boy turns traitor against them? Mommy and Daddy would be so proud," Pansy continued sarcastically, never noticing Harry's expression slowly becoming one of icy anger.

"Tell me, _Parkinson,"_ Harry spit the name out. "How does it feel to be groveling at someone's feet because they have failed a task? Do you enjoy kissing the ground he walks on or are you in it for your own sick pleasure? Does he screw you every night in order to keep you loyal? After all, only someone as inhuman as him would want you."

Turning around, he made to walk into the classroom. Behind him, Pansy got over her shock and pulled her wand out of her sleeve.

"It's not me that will be on the losing side at the end of the war, Potter. He gave you a chance for greatness and you turned him down. _Lethargusim_."

Everyone watched in slow motion as the pulsing orange light hit Harry in the back. They continued to watch as he slowly fell forward, only coming out of their stupor when his body hit the floor with an audible smack.

"I guess he got what he deserved." Pansy then walked away from the classroom and turned down the next hallway, only to run right into Draco Malfoy.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Parkinson? Going after Potter will get you killed before you can say Avada Kedavra."

Pansy didn't notice the icy tone or the flush of rage that was present in Draco's voice and face. She just thought the he wanted to congratulate her.

"It wasn't anything less than he deserved. Honestly, the idiot should have known better than to turn his back on me, even if we are at Hogwarts. The most that old man will think about doing is suspending me for a couple of weeks." She took a deep breath to continue ranting before Draco interrupted her.

"What did you use on him?"

"Lethargusim. If anyone ever finds out how to bring him out of that coma mentally intact than they will have more skill than anyone I know of. It is such a shame that the pretty little golden boy has to see all of his worst memories playing out in front of him, especially with all of his encounters with the Dark Lord," the sarcasm and disdain was dripping from Pansy's voice and she never saw what hit her.

"_Propulso,_" Draco whispered under his breath, normal silver eyes turning a deep black. Not stopping to take a look at where Pansy had fallen, he turned the corridor and made his way to the Charms classroom. He honestly couldn't tell anyone why he had come up here when his class was outside, but he had just received this gut wrenching feeling that he had to find Harry immediately.

When he was closer to the classroom, he saw a crown of people standing around a wide, empty space. Pushing his way through, he saw Harry curled into the fetal position on the floor, with Bella hissing vehemently at anyone who was stupid enough to try and come nearer.

When she saw Draco, she slithered back over to Harry's body and curled around his neck, glaring at everyone around her.

Draco came closer to Harry and managed to pick him up before anyone in the crown reacted. When he made to move past them to reach the Hospital Wing, they all started shouting about why he was not allowed to touch Harry.

With a sigh, he used his wand to cause a bang and quietly began to speak in the silence.

"Harry is _my_ mate and you all have no right to tell me what I can or cannot do. If you want proof then go talk to Dumbledore. Right now, you _will_ move out of my way or you will not like the consequences."

Seeing the color of his eyes, Ron wisely made the decision to help move people out of the way.

Once free from the crowd and around the corner, Draco called for Dusky and asked her to help him get Harry to the Infirmary as quickly as possible.

Nodding her head, she stepped closer to him and blinked her eyes. The next second, they were standing in the Infirmary. Yelling for Madam Pomfrey, Draco carefully placed Harry on a bed and grabbed one of his hands.

"Mr. Malfoy," Pomfrey began disapprovingly. "There is no need to disturb everyone in the . . . Goodness, what happened to him?"

"The Lethargusim curse, madam. It puts the victim into a deep coma and forces them to live through all of their worst memories happening again. The bad part is that everything that happens to Harry in these dreams will happen to his real body. Most victims have had a brush with death at least once and that is the original purpose for the curse, for them to relive it again. Even if they live through it, most are insane."

"That is all very well, Mr. Malfoy, but what I need to know is how is it broken?"

"I don't know of a way. Most victims die in the first two hours."

"Right," nodding to herself, Pomfrey began waving her wand and running test after test on Harry. "I need you to go into my office and on the desk is a light blue piece of paper. On it write 'Professor Snape and Headmaster Dumbledore: You're needed in the infirmary immediately.'" When Draco continued to stand there, she huffed and said, "Go."

Running into the office, Draco frantically searched for the paper she was talking about before seeing it on the desk in front of him. Jotting the note down, he watched the ink disappear and two messages form, both saying they were on their way.

Walking back into the Infirmary, he told Madam Pomfrey the answers and went back to Harry's side. He was starting to shake and whimper slightly. Draco could only hope that he hadn't experienced anything to awful.

Harry

Harry didn't know what had happened. One minute he was walking into the Charms classroom and the next he was in a barren wasteland, completely filled with grays and black.

"_Hello,"_ he tried to call, but nothing would come out of his mouth. Figuring that he must be in someone's memory, he took a breath and started to walk forward.

He saw something in the distance, a tiny line of silver in the air across his path and dreaded what he would find when he arrived there.

Coming upon the thread at last, he closed his eyes and touched it.

_Harry was three again. He was cleaning the kitchen up on a Saturday morning, hoping that he would be able to steal the leftover food from Breakfast. If he could, that would be all he got to eat that day. _

_Dudley and Aunt Petunia had already left to go shopping for Dudley's early birthday present – he really wanted a new bike – and Uncle Vernon was in the living room, watching a football game on the television._

_Harry turned around to grab the next plate from the table and knocked over all the glasses that he had just finished washing._

"_BOY!" Uncle Vernon roared. Loud, angry footsteps could be heard coming from the living room and little Harry began to shake._

"_What have I told you about disturbing me when a game is on? Answer me when I ask a question!"_

_Harry just stood there, looking at the ground. He wasn't allowed to ask or answer questions; it was one of the rules in the Dursley house._

"_Ungrateful freak. Why your parents decided to leave you with us I will never understand. You're lucky that my wife has such a good heart or you would be out on the streets, begging for a living. Do you know what you cost us? A waste of space, time, and money if anyone was to ask me. Now, clean this up and I don't want to hear another sound. Understood?"_

_Harry shook his head yes, and started to turn around and clean up the glasses. A second later, his head was knocked flying into the cabinets, a thin trail of blood oozing from where Vernon's nails had cut into his face._

Harry shakily made his way past the memory and continued forward. He had a feeling of what this was now, and he didn't like it one bit. In fact, it terrified him more than anything had in a long time.

Seeing another line up ahead, he braced himself and touched it.

_A nine year old Harry was coming home from school one day, humming under his breath. He had made an A in all subjects this term and was proud of himself. Not really having the time to study, he had thought that he would fail all of his classes._

_Turning onto Private Drive, he continued to hum. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye he saw Piers and Dudley sprinting for him. Not having anywhere to hide and no time to run, he closed his eyes and braced himself for the hit. Two overweight boys hit him at the same time and knocked him to the ground, driving the breath from his lungs. Dudley then proceeded to kick him in the ribs while Piers played look out._

_Having finished with Harry, the two boys laughed and made their way into number four, where milk and cookies would be waiting for them._

_Gasping for breath, Harry picked himself up and limped into the same house, using the back door instead of the front. He wasn't allowed to enter through the front door because he was an unworthy freak._

_Coming into the kitchen, he carefully looked around for Dudley and Piers. Seeing no one, he limped in and gathered some ice from the freezer. Holding it to his side, he slid down behind the counter and tried to breathe steadily._

"_Boy!" Uncle Vernon came in yelling. It wasn't normal for his uncle to be home so early, unless something went wrong at his job. Harry got a bad feeling. "Boy! Come here right now!"_

_Harry huddled into the counter, trying to make himself as small as possible._

_Vernon came stomping into the kitchen, eyes darting around to find Harry. When he saw a foot sticking out from behind the counter, he was infuriated beyond belief._

_He grabbed the foot and dragged Harry out, hauling him into the hallway where his cupboard was._

"_You answer me when I yell for you, understand?" Not receiving an answer, he took the whip off of the wall where it hung and unrolled it. "I'll teach you to ignore me."_

_The whip cracked down onto Harry's back ten times, leaving welts and drawing blood._

"_In the cupboard and no meals for a week, you ungrateful freak."_

Harry came out of the memory even more shook up than he had been. Both memories so far had a theme of abuse and he knew they would get worse; however, he also knew that he had to face them if he ever wanted the curse to end. He was just thankful that the events of Sirius' death had been put into a pensive, along with all the other memories involving the Dark Lord. That way, they could never be used against him.

Dragging his sore body forward, he made his way to the third memory, dreading what he would find.

_A twelve year old Harry was excited about going back to Hogwarts the next day. Aunt Petunia and Dudley had gone on a visit to Piers' house and Uncle Vernon was downstairs. As long as he was really quite, he could pretend that no one was in the house but him._

_He began daydreaming of what Hogwarts would be like this year, which quickly turned into longing to see his best friends, especially Ron._

_Not realizing that he had said the name aloud, he was rudely awoken when someone straddled his stomach, pinning him to the bed._

"_I have been yelling at you for the last ten minutes. Then to find that you are dreaming about another boy when I come up here to find you? That is not good at all, Harry." His name was said with a cruel affection, something that made Harry shiver. "After all, you are already a freak for your 'abilities', now you want to be a faggot because you like boys? I just can't understand what is going on in your messed up head."_

_Harry became alarmed as Vernon tied his hands to the headboard and forced Harry to put his mouth on his crotch. _

"_Let's show you what a real man can offer you. I'm sure that you won't ever like boys again."_

_What followed was the worst event of Harry's life so far. Being forced to put his uncles' privates in his mouth and swallow the stuff that came out was utterly humiliating._

"_I'll leave you with that to think about for the next year," he paused and added, "Harry."_

Harry came out of this memory gasping for breath. He knew what was coming next and he did not want to ever relive that memory.

Forcing himself to continue walking, he came to the next memory and shoved his hand on the line, fighting the panic that was rising in him.

_A fourteen year old Harry was sitting on his bed, having just awoken from a nightmare about Cedric's death. He was hoping that he didn't wake up any of his relatives, especially Vernon. He didn't like the way his uncle had been looking at him since his return from school._

_To distract himself, he tried to think of what was happening the next day. The list of chores Aunt Petunia had assigned him was on his nightstand and he had to get them all finished by sundown._

_So involved was he in breathing and thinking, he didn't hear the door crack open until someone grabbed him around the middle and flipped him over._

_Feeling his hands being tied to the headboard and his feet to the footboard, he felt the panic rising in him until it was hard to breathe._

"_What did I tell you, Harry?" A voice purred in is ear. "I told you that only bad things will happen to faggots. Now, how about you be my bitch for the rest of the night? I just bet that you are a submissive person in bed because you certainly are the rest of the time."_

_Harry began to struggle against his uncle's weight as he felt his pants and boxers being pulled down over his thighs. He knew his uncle only wore a long nightshirt to bed and all he had to do would be to pull it over his head to be completely naked._

_Harry really began to panic as his uncles hand came down and fingers were thrust into his hole. He hadn't ever believed that his uncle would take it this far out of fear of wizards and what they would do if they ever found out._

_His uncle began grunting as he became aroused at the sight of Harry spread eagled underneath him. He couldn't ever be forceful with Petunia without hurting her and it felt good to get his aggression out on someone._

_Harry was humiliated as his body betrayed him and started to become aroused at what his uncle was doing. _

"_Harry, Harry, Harry," his uncle grunted out. "What would your friends say if they knew about this?" Just the thought of having control over Harry seemed to make his uncle more aroused. _

_Pulling his fingers out, his uncle spread Harry's legs wider and entered him roughly, not taking the time to make sure Harry adjusted. He started thrusting into Harry faster and faster until Harry thought he would break. The most disgusting part was feeling Vernon's seed shoot deep into him._

_Satisfied, his uncle pulled out and turned Harry over. Taking a look at Harry's erect cock, he smiled and pulled his shirt back on._

"_Just think what this will look like in the morning when no one takes care of your," he look down, "problem." _

_Vernon walked out of the room, laughing, and locked the door behind him._

Draco

Draco became more and more worried as Harry's whimpers soon grew into full out screams. Blood and bruises began to appear and Draco's heart began breaking. He_ would_ make Pansy pay for this.

A/N: Sorry about the lateness of the chapter!!! I tried to make it extra long for you to make up for it!!! Tell me what you think!!! REVIEW!!!


	20. Awakening

Harry pulled out of the memory and began to take deep breathes, reminding himself that he would never have to go back to the Dursley's again because they weren't there anymore. He kept repeating it over and over in his head until it became a mantra and his heartbeat returned to normal.

Harry looked at the road ahead of him and noticed that there were two more memories that he would have to relive in order to come out of the coma. Determined to make it, with his mind intact, he took a deep breath and began to walk towards the next memory.

As Harry plunged his hand into the silver line, he wondered what else he would have to relive in order to survive. He didn't think that anything could be worse than what he had already re-experienced.

_At first, Harry was confused. From what he can tell, he was just sitting in his room, staring at a clock on the wall. Glancing around at the calendar, he saw that it was July 30, the day before his birthday._

_As he glanced around the room, his eyes landed on the far corner and he froze, a feeling of intense dread coming over him. _

_He looked up when he heard a tap on the window and started to walk over there. His past self also jumped off the bed and ran over to the window. Throwing the window open, his past self stepped back and let the owls come into the room. One was a school owl, which had his seventh year letter, and the other was a beautiful snowy owl, Hedwig. Reaching out to grab the school owl first, his past self detached the letter and turned to Hedwig. _

_Letting her rest on his shoulder, he absently rubbed her feathers as he read over the school letter. It was just the usual message about what books he would need and other supplies for the upcoming year. Putting it in the desk drawer, he turned to close the window. Reaching out to pull the panels shut, he brought them in too quickly and they collided, shattering the panes of glass on the left side. _

_Harry held his breath, hoping against hope that his uncle hadn't heard anything; however, that hope was very short lived._

"_BOY!!" was roared across the floor and heavy footsteps began to accompany it down to his room. He tried to turn and let Hedwig back out the window, but couldn't open it before his Uncle entered the room. _

_Upon seeing the owl perched on Harry's shoulder, Vernon's face flushed red and quickly began to turn a purple color in his rage. _

"_What have I told you about sending letters to those nasty little freaks you call friends?"_

_Vernon paused and waited for an answer, but when Harry just stayed quite he continued._

"_I warned you and now you will pay. But maybe I have punished _you_ too much this summer. Perhaps we will let your owl pay for your mistakes this time."_

_Harry quickly turned back to the window, struggling to get the window open before Vernon got any closer to Hedwig. Just as he forced the right side open enough for her to fly out, Vernon's hand shot out and grabbed Hedwig around the neck. With a quick twist of his wrists, Harry heard bones snap and looked in horror at what his Uncle had done._

"_Now, I expect you to listen when I tell you something next time," Vernon turned to go out the door, all the while mumbling to himself about ungrateful little freaks who didn't know what was best for them._

_Harry sank to the floor and cradled Hedwig's body to his chest. He never noticed as the tears slipped out of his eyes or as his magic began to gather around him._

_Seconds later, fire flared out around Harry, incinerating everything that he was wearing and Hedwig's body. _

_Harry was now seventeen, a legal adult in the wizarding world, and he was coming into his inheritance from his parents._

_He _would_ make the Dursley's pay._

Draco

Draco became alarmed as Harry started to cry silent tears. Nothing Harry had remembered this far had had that much of an effect on him and it worried Draco that he was beginning to cry. He didn't want Harry's memories to break him when going through the situation the first time hadn't.

"Mr. Malfoy," Draco jumped as Madam Pomfrey said his name. "Go back to your dorm and rest for a bit. I will notify you as soon as he wakes up, but you won't be any good to him when you are exhausted. You can come back in four hours."

As she walked back to her office, Draco noticed with a start that night had fallen sometime while he had been thinking about what Harry was going through.

Draco knew better than to disobey the nurse's orders if he wanted to be allowed back in to visit, so he stood up and took a long look at Harry, then turned to go back to his dorm room. Maybe he would bring up Bella and Dusky to keep him company when he returned. The snake had to be banished back to the dorm when they brought Harry into the infirmary because she had tried to snap at everyone who had come close to him.

Making his way past the Great Hall where everyone was eating, he remembered his vow to make Pansy pay. He would have to come up with something for her. Draco knew that Pansy was deathly afraid of snakes and he wanted to see if Bella could help him with his revenge.

Coming into the dorm, he went to his room and took a quick shower, then went and laid on his bed to think.

A couple of hours later, he woke with a start, never realizing that he had fallen asleep in the first place; however, his dreams had given him some interesting ideas as to how he would get back at Pansy.

Quickly getting dressed, he walked into Harry's room where both Bella and Dusky were sleeping. Prodding them both awake, he asked Dusky if he would translate for him. After receiving a yes, he explained his plan and was delighted when Bella said she would help.

Draco turned to go after picking up both animals and walked back to the Hospital Wing with a malicious look in his eyes. Pansy would pay and it would be far worse than what she had done to Harry.

Harry

It took a minute for Harry to realize that he had come out of the memory. When he did, it hit him harder that he had never really given Hedwig a proper burial, just cremated her and put the ashes in a jar that he kept in his trunk. Thinking that maybe he would go out to the Quidditch Pitch and let her ashes go high up in the sky, he cleaned his face up and turned resolutely to the last memory he had to face.

Harry didn't know what it would be, but he had a feeling that it would be a version of the vision he had had a couple of nights after he had realized Draco was his mate. It seemed that Voldermort also knew that he had found out who his mate was, and he hadn't been very happy to realize he would be losing the perfect Death Eater.

For the last time, Harry walked up to the line and plunged his hand in.

_Hogwarts' grounds had been turned into a battlefield. Aurors, Death Eaters, Dementors, Vampires, Elves, Centaurs, Giants, Werewolves, and every other magical species known to the Wizarding World was fighting a bloody battle to win the war once and for all._

_Dumbledore had already fallen to Voldermort and Harry could feel that he was being searched for. Looking around quickly, he decided that there were too many innocents surrounding him to make Voldermort search him out, so Harry headed to a hill that had been avoided for fear of being visible to the enemies._

_Standing on top of the hill, he cast "Sonorous" on is throat and issued a challenge. Voldermort looked up at him and began to laugh at the pathetic picture he made. _

"_Well, boy," he hissed. "It seems you are braver than I thought you were or just very, very stupid. If the Great Albus Dumbledore cannot best me in a duel what makes you think that you stand a fraction of a chance?"_

_Without waiting for Harry's answer, he quickly began firing spells off. Harry had to go on the defensive and blocked everything that he could, trying to avoid the spells that he had never heard of before. _

_When a spell got through his shields to cause damage, it was only minor wounds that could not kill him, but was a nuisance anyways. _

"_Quit playing, Tom. I wouldn't want your ittle bitty Death Eaters to see their boss get beat because he tried to gloat at a seventeen year old." Harry said mockingly. "Let's finish this once and for all, that way we truly know who the more powerful wizard is."_

"_You have no idea what you are asking for, Potter. Your luck and your friends have helped you so far, but they will no longer be around for you. Have you not noticed that everyone I killed tonight was someone important to you? Maybe you should stay away from everyone, that way no one gets hurt because of your selfishness. Now, I tire of this game. Avada Kedavra."_

_As Harry saw the green light speeding towards him, he only had time to think of all the deaths this stupid war had caused. His last thought was how he and Draco would never be able to start a life together, and Harry despaired at leaving him behind to deal with Voldermort. _

"_What are you doing, foolish boy? How come someone you love always gets in my way to save you from a well deserved death?" Voldermort spat._

_Harry's eyes snapped open and he looked in dread at Draco's dead body on the ground. He had jumped in front of Harry to block the Killing Curse without a thought for his own life. _

"_Oh Draco," Harry said softly, kneeling down beside his blonde lover. "I'm so sorry," was the last thing he whispered before another curse hit him, putting him to sleep for eternity._

Harry gasped for breath, reminding himself that it had just been a dream and that Draco was still alive and unharmed somewhere in Hogwarts.

It scared Harry that Draco had come to mean so much to him in the week since he had found at that they were mates. It was unhealthy and nerve wracking for him to think that he was part of someone's happiness and that they were part of is. But what really worried him was the fact that he now had someone depending on him for that happiness.

After taking the time to calm himself down, Harry looked forwards and saw a window of light that was consciousness. Taking long strides towards it, he jumped into the light without a thought for what his body would feel like.

Draco

Draco was in the infirmary beside Harry's bed when Pansy Parkinson came striding in. She looked terrible, with bite marks all over her hands and feet. It looked like her hands had even started to swell up, particularly her wand hand.

Calling for Madam Pomfrey, she fell onto one of the hospital beds and stayed. When Pomfrey came out of her office, she gasped and quickly walked over to the Slytherin girl.

"Miss Parkinson, Miss Parkinson," she called clearly. When she failed to get no response, she took out her wand and began casting diagnostic spells to find out what the problem was.

As she kept casting more and more spells, she began to frown heavily and finally let out an annoyed huff.

Walking over to the fireplace, she threw a handful of floo powder in and called for Professor Snape's office. When Snape made it to the hospital, he had several potions in his hands, including one for snake venom.

Draco just smirked to himself as they began to administer the potions, knowing that they would only help Pansy for a little while. In another week, she would be certified crazy because she would constantly see snakes all around here, specifically the snake that had caused the wounds on her hands. The only true cure was for Bella to bite her and suck all of the poison out of the girl that she had injected.

When the teachers were done with Pansy, they made their way over to Harry's bed where he was starting to stir.

As Draco continued to watch him, Harry sat bolt upright and opened his eyes wide, looking around him for enemies. When he just saw Pomfrey, Snape, and Draco, he let out a sigh and then a whimper.

"Just a minute, Mr. Potter, and I will be back with some pain potion and some Dreamless Sleep. Do Not Move," Pomfrey said in her most threatening voice, watching him until she went into the office.

"Mr. Potter, when you have been released I would like a full report as to what happened and what you experienced in your mind. I will tell Nurse Pomfrey this and she will make sure that you come to see me." Snape seemed to hesitate for a minute before he finally said, "I hope you get to feeling better soon."

With that, he walked back over the fireplace and disappeared into his office again.

Harry reached for Draco's hand and then closed his eyes and fell asleep before he could take any potions.

A/N: What do you think? Sorry about the wait but I've been really busy. Review Please!


	21. Peace

It was another two days before Harry became conscious enough to sit up and take in his surroundings again. During that time, Draco had had the satisfaction of watching Pansy slowly become more and more paranoid because of all the snakes she was seeing. It had been a particularly lovely morning when he had come down to breakfast in time to watch her spit her food all over Crabbe and Goyle, claiming that everything she ate became a snake when she put it in her mouth.

The teachers had slowly become more and more worried as the situation put more stress on the girl, and even Professor Snape agreed that something needed to be done about her. The only problem was that no one could agree on what needed to happen.

The morning that Harry finally woke up was the day that Draco had consented to go back to class on the condition that he was to be notified immediately if Harry so much as moved in his sleep.

As a result of this, no one was at Harry's bedside when the black haired boy sat up and began to slowly get dressed. He was still in some pain physically, but it did not even begin to compare to the anguish he was feeling in his mind. Harry had thought he was over all of the feelings that came along with the memories, or that he had at least buried them deep enough that nothing would ever come to the surface again. To suddenly be confronted by all of his worst memories was overwhelming.

After he was fully dressed and had found his wand in the night stand, he carefully made his way out of the Hospital Wing, knowing that one wrong step would be enough to catch Pomfrey's attention and have him confined here for the rest of the year.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he considered where he wanted to go. Seeing that it was raining outside, Harry decided to go and get the visit with Snape over with. After all, if Pomfrey asked what he was doing out of bed, he wanted to have a legitimate reason.

Making his way down the corridor, he looked around to see if there was anyone around him. Seeing no one, he ducked into an alcove and pulled out the Marauder's Map.

After saying the new password (he had to change it when the twins wanted the map back for a few _extra credit _activities in fifth year), he looked around for any secret passages that would get him to the dungeons quicker.

Harry knew most of the secret passages of the castle by now, but every now and then he would spot one that he hadn't been in before. The only problem with these was that he didn't know where they were going to lead.

He saw a new passage on the map, one that was behind a coat rack of all things. Harry didn't even know that wizards knew what a coat rack was for.

Watching himself on the map, he walked up to the rack and pulled down on one of the hooks, revealing a door that was about four feet tall in front of him. Ducking down low, he lit his wand and shimmied through the door. Standing up on the other side, he closed the door and began to walk down the passage.

After walking for fifteen minutes and seeing nothing but cobwebs and dust, Harry was beginning to become annoyed and tired. The only good thing was that the passage seemed to be sloping down towards the dungeons.

After another ten minutes, he saw a light up ahead and speeded up slightly. Rounding a corner, he saw a sight that was worth all of the walking.

Harry was standing in an underground cave that appeared to lead straight into the lake, complete with sand and sun? He was confused as to how the sun was shining underground, but figured that it was just something magic made happen.

Taking a seat on the beach, Harry lay back and let the warmth of the sun relax all of his muscles. In fact, Harry grew so relaxed that he slipped into unconsciousness without realizing what he was doing.

Meanwhile,

Draco was sitting in Newt Transfiguration, listening to McGonagall drone on and on about how they would soon be practicing their animagus forms, when Professor Dumbledore walked into the room. Perking up slightly, he watched as Dumbledore went to McGonagall's desk and asked to speak with her.

Straining his ears to their fullest extent, he could just make out the words "Harry," "hospital wing," and "woke up" before they had moved farther away from his desk and towards the door.

McGonagall absently turned back to the class and dismissed them before walking out of the room with Dumbledore, leading him in the direction of her office.

Not wasting a minute, the class packed up their belongings and hurried out of them. It seemed that even the Ravenclaws were thankful for a day of rest in McGonagall's class, especially if that day of rest came with no homework.

As the rest of the Slytherins turned to go to the common room, Draco went in the other direction and headed up to the Hospital Wing, eager to see if Harry had really woke up.

When he walked into the Infirmary, his eyes were immediately drawn to Harry's bed. Seeing that no one was there, he felt a surge of panic and fury. Walking over to Madam Pomfrey's office, he knocked and entered without waiting for a response.

The first thing he noticed was the white faces of McGonagall and Pomfrey and Dumbledore's bright blue eyes. Looking at McGonagall, he asked where Harry was.

"We don't know right now, Mr. Malfoy. It seems that he woke up around an hour ago and just left the Infirmary. None of the spells that Madam Pomfrey put up to keep her updated on her patients went off when he woke up. We don't know why they didn't work. That's all we know at the moment." McGonagall looked tired when she had finished speaking and was shooting a slight glare at the Headmaster who was humming under his breath.

"Alright, thank you." After thanking McGonagall, Draco turned and swept out of the room. Going back out into the corridor, he headed for his and Harry's dorm, needing quiet for what he was about to try.

Reaching the room, he was surprised when he saw someone sleeping on the couch, obviously having fallen asleep while waiting for him.

Harry

Harry slowly woke up from his nap on the beach, feeling much better now than he had in a long time. None of his muscles hurt and he could even think about some of the memories he had had to relive without feeling surges of pain and anger.

Taking a breath and memorizing the place in front of him, he made his way back up and out of the secret passage, vowing to keep this place of respite to himself. After all, everyone needed a place where only they could go and relax.

Coming back into the corridor, he glanced around and headed for a passage that he knew would lead him straight to the dungeons, coming out around the Potions classroom. He still needed a legitimate excuse for walking out of the Infirmary without telling anyone, and he figured that talking to Snape about his ordeal would be a good one.

Coming to the Potions room, he pulled the map back out and looked around for Snape's office. Seeing the man pacing in a room down the hall, he walked over to the stretch of wall and knocked.

Quickly clearing the map, he waited for Snape to come open the door and let him in.

The Potions professor did come to the door and open it, but instead of letting him in, he stared in astonishment at the person that had figured out where his office was without being told. Students did not just waltz up to the wall and begin knocking in random places, especially Slytherins.

"Mr. Potter," Snape began formally, pulling himself back together. "What may I help you with this afternoon?"

"You said that you wanted to talk to me about what happened, and I woke up and didn't want to stay in the Hospital, so I figured it was a good time to come and talk to you."

"Tell me, Potter, does anyone know where you are at this moment? Or are you just running around and making other people worry?"

Harry looked at the ground and mumbled something. Taking that answer as meaning that no one knew where he was, Snape sighed and motioned for him to come in.

"How did you find my office? No student has ever found it without being shown it before."

"I just looked at your classroom and figured the office was somewhere close to it. So I started to knock on the walls of the hallway, hoping that I would run into it eventually, sir."

Snape could tell that Harry was lying by the way he avoided all eye contact, but decided not to press the answer out of him. They had more important things to discuss first.

Harry sighed and began telling Snape everything that had happened from the time he had woken up on Wednesday morning to the time he had woken in the infirmary today (Friday), carefully omitting anything that had to do with the map or the secret passages he had found/used.

Harry was so involved in telling about the events that he didn't realize when he stood up and began pacing around after telling about Pansy hitting him with the curse. He didn't even realize when his magic started making everything in the room float and the whirl around when he got to the memories, specifically the one that happened the day before he returned for second year.

After he got to the dream that Voldemort had sent about the final battle, his magic broke up and smashed everything in the room. Breathing heavily, Harry attempted to calm down and waved his wand, fixing everything he had wrecked. He sat back down, realizing he had stood up, and finished his tale from having woken up to Draco being beside his bed.

Snape had listened to Harry carefully, becoming amazed when the boy didn't even realize what his magic was doing. He wisely did not say anything because magic of that sort was very unpredictable and could turn on anyone when the user was startled.

Dismissing the magic from his mind, he concentrated more on Harry and was appalled about the treatment he had received from the muggles that Dumbledore called his family. Snape himself had received much the same treatment when he was younger, but it had never been as extreme as what Harry went through.

When Harry's magic began destroying everything it had levitated, he almost spoke up and made the boy stop. A second later though, he was happy that he hadn't when Harry waved his wand and fixed all that he had destroyed.

Watching Harry sit back down and listening to the rest of his tale, he began to realize how badly he had misjudged the young man in front of him. He had only wanted to see James Potter in Harry, so that was all he had allowed himself to see while fulfilling the life debt that he had.

Realizing that Harry was looking at him, he took a deep breath and started to talk.

"Thank you for fixing my room. I know that you did not extend the same courtesy to the Headmaster at the end of fifth year. Now, let's talk about your ordeal and the side effects that come with it. You may experience some dreams that are continuations of the curse. If so, come to me immediately and I will make a potion that will dispel them. I would already give it to you, but the effects of it are much worse if you don't have the condition it is used for. I suggest that you talk to someone else about all of this, maybe Draco. It is just going to hurt the two of you if you continue to hold all of this in."

Harry just nodded his head. He had already known about the potential side effects of the curse and was more than prepared for them.

"Also, I suggest you find an activity other than Dueling that will allow you to deal with all of the emotions brought back up. It is not wise to lock them all in because you will have a breakdown sometime in the future if this happens. The Wizarding World does not need a powerful wizard like you to have a breakdown in the middle of this war. Remember that our training will start next Friday night. I don't want to force you to go through what I have prepared while you are still recovering. Do you have any questions that I can answer for you?

Harry shook his head in the negative and then changed his mind. "What happened to Pansy, sir? I know something did because Draco would not have left it alone, but he probably won't tell me what happened."

Snape shook his head amusedly. "No, my godson would definitely not allow something like this to go unpunished. It is my belief that he got your little snake to bite her. Pansy came into the Infirmary with snake bites all over her hands and feet, bites that I could not cure with any potion. Also, Pansy has been experiencing a growing paranoia, imagining that there are snakes everywhere and that they are all out to get her." Snape hesitated a minute before continuing. "I am sorry that I treated you like your father for all these years. It was wrong of me, but know that I now see you, and not just your father or the savior of the wizarding world."

Harry shook his head and accepted Snape's apology, offering one of his own in return. "I am sorry that I did not do anything to dispel those illusions. I treated you just like he treated you and that was wrong of me. Maybe if I had let the Hat put me into Slytherin seven years ago, things would have worked out differently."

Harry stood to leave with one more nod to Snape. "See you in class, Professor."

Harry walked out of the office, calling softly for Bella. After telling her to suck the venom back out of Pansy, he headed to his dorm, exhausted. It had been a long week and would probably be a longer weekend.

Making it into his and Draco's common room, he laid down on the coach to wait for Draco, falling asleep during the process.

A/N: Tell me what you think. It's a little bit longer than the last chapter but not by much, just 200 words. I hope you all enjoy it!! Review!!


	22. Aww, Love

Draco sighed. _At least I won't have to look for him_, was the only thought running through his head. Before closing the door, he stood there and really **looked** at Harry without wanting to find all of his weaknesses.

Harry was a small boy, a great deal shorter than Draco's own six foot frame. The dark haired boy still had extremely messy hair, making it always look like he had just finished a good shag. He was paler than Draco was, and he knew that Harry spent time outdoors. The petite boy had wiry muscles whose appearance could be very misleading. But what really drew Draco in, what had pulled him to Harry for the past two years, was the brilliant emerald green eyes that had changed forever after watching his Godfather fall through the veil in the Department of Mysteries. Eyes that had shut down and did not display a single emotion, except anger, in front of anybody. In fact, those green eyes were staring at him, not giving away anything.

Sighing and shutting the door, Draco walked into the room and sat down in one of the armchairs around the fire. They had transfigured two of the couches into chairs to give them more room; plus, they could scoot the chairs closer to the fireplace.

Looking back at Harry, Draco saw that he was still staring at him. Deciding he would have to be the one to break the silence, Draco opened his mouth and talked in the nicest tone he could manage.

"Harry," he began carefully. "Why did you run out of the Hospital Wing without letting anyone know where you were going? Did you not think that _maybe_ someone would be worried about you?" Draco's voice was slowly rising to a shout, blinding him to Harry's careful movements. "Did you not use your brain and consider what would happen if someone found you that meant you harm? Did you not wonder what would happen when the whole bloody staff knew you were missing?" Dragging in deep breathes, Draco sat back down and looked over at Harry.

Harry had scooted to the far end of the couch, as far as possible from Draco without fleeing the room. The memories that had been brought back into his head three days ago were still at the surface, threatening to overwhelm him.

Seeing this, Draco counted to ten in his head. "I didn't mean to yell at you. But sometimes, you do things that I don't understand. Like not getting checked over before you ran away from everyone who could help you." Lowering his voice more, he asked, "Where have you been anyways?"

Scooting back towards the middle of the couch, Harry answered. "I went to talk to Professor Snape, like I was supposed to when I woke up."

"But why didn't you tell Pomfrey that you were going to talk to him, Harry? It wouldn't have taken that long to do."

"Because I just needed out. No keepers, no tests, no instructions, no nothing. You don't understand what it's like Draco." Harry looked up into Draco's eyes, searching for something, but he didn't know what. "I have the entire wizarding world's survival on my shoulders and the only thing people see in me is their survival. The only two friends I have ever had hate me right now, and on top of that I'm going through something that no one else can possibly understand. No one should be this unordinary. It just isn't fair."

Harry closed his eyes and took deep breathes, trying to calm down. He hadn't wanted to begin ranting but it had just all come out when he looked in those silvery-gray orbs.

"Harry," he opened his eyes to see Draco's face less than an inch away from him. "Never doubt that someone cannot understand what you are going through. I may not be able to understand from experience, but I can certainly empathize with you, no matter what the subject is."

Harry nodded his head, completely focused on Draco's face. His eyes slipped down to Draco's lips, wondering what they would feel like against his own. Harry was so caught up in imagining what they would feel like, that he almost missed when Draco leaned down and he no longer had to wonder.

Draco's lips were smooth and soft, seeming to fit against Harry's perfectly. It was their second kiss, but already it felt like he was coming home, that he would always belong wherever Draco was no matter what everyone else said. It was a million times better than anything he had ever experienced with anyone else.

Draco closed his eyes, sinking into the feeling of feeling truly wanted while baring his soul to Harry. Never before had he felt the _rightness_ of being with someone else, girl or guy. It was all of his favorite things mixed together and multiplied by ten. Better than anything he had ever experienced before.

Neither boy was new to this experience and they returned the others touches and explorations with their own. Before Harry was aware of what was happening, Draco had pulled his shirt over his head and leaned him gently back into the couch cushions.

Satisfied with where he was at, Draco began exploring Harry's chest, memorizing all of the spots where Harry squirmed or moaned. He wasn't trying to push Harry any farther than he wanted to go, and was content with the way things were now.

Slightly surprised at his own daring, Harry tugged at Draco's shirt until he got the message. Watching Draco drag his shirt off over his head was amazingly satisfying for Harry.

When Draco leaned back down, he spent his own pleasurable minutes memorizing every part of Draco he could reach, from the freckle on his right shoulder blade to the definition of his abs.

The two boys lay there for a while longer, simply kissing and enjoying the others presence, before silently agreeing to go take showers.

Harry hesitated before asking in a small voice, "Would you like to sleep in my room tonight?"

Draco didn't even stop to consider the offer before saying yes. He knew that any hesitation would cause Harry to draw back into himself and all the progress made this afternoon would be set back.

Smiling shyly, Harry went into his bathroom, determined to take a shower and be on the bed by the time Draco came in. But when he climbed into the stall and felt the hot water running down his back, it became impossible to make himself move before he was fully relaxed.

Harry was still relaxed and smiling slightly when he came out of the bathroom to see Draco laying on his bed, staring up at the stars with a look of peace on his face.

Looking up at the sound of the door closing, Draco silently scooted up on the bed and pulled the covers back, waiting for Harry to get in before he got under.

Turning on his side to face Harry, he was surprised to see the black haired boy sleeping peacefully. Smiling to himself, he wrapped an arm around Harry's chest and snuggled in, happy for once.

Meanwhile

Ron and Hermione were in the library, studying for a Potions exam they were scheduled to have the next week. Neither of the two had had an easy time of it lately, what with studying, meeting with the Order, and trying to spend time with each other.

"Ron," Hermione began softly. "Do you miss Harry?"

Harry had become a touchy subject for Ron, something the seventh year Gryffindor boys had learned the hard way. He didn't let anyone talk good or bad about Harry when he was around, that was about all the loyalty he could give right now.

Sighing, Ron looked up and answered without having to consider it. "Sometimes, 'Mione, especially when the two of us are doing something that we should have all been doing together. Or when I have something really exciting to tell. Or when I need someone to skip study sessions with. But it's hard making my upbringing and my best friends problems work together. I don't know what to do. He's a Dark creature and I ain't sure how I'm supposed to feel about it. I can't even tell my family. I mean, I know they accepted Remus and Hagrid, but they have the opportunity to be Good. They aren't reprogrammed to be Evil. I just don't know," Ron finished sadly. He hadn't wanted to yell at Hermione so he had to be extra careful when speaking.

"Oh, Ron," she sighed. "I'm sure they would accept him if they knew, especially your mother."

Grabbing Hermione's hand and giving it a quick kiss, Ron began to speak again. "Hermione, there is something I've been meaning to tell and ask you. I want you to know that I –," Ron was interrupted by a third year Hufflepuff coming into the library at a frantic pace.

"Oh my," Shelia began, running up to her year mates a table away from Ron and Hermione. "You will never guess what I saw!" she squealed.

Hermione began to get a bad feeling, knowing that she wasn't going to like whatever came out of the girls mouth.

"What! What!" Her friends, Alicia and Aerica, were asking breathlessly.

"I saw," she paused and lowered her voice. The only things Hermione heard were "Harry Potter," "dormitories," and "just now."

Taking a minute to look at Ron, she saw that he was turning red, angry red, and figured he must have heard what the girls were saying.

"So, Ron. What was it that you wanted to ask me?"

Meanwhile

Luna and Chase were walking around the castle together, idly chatting and flirting. They had started at the Astronomy Tower and made their way down to the dungeons.

"Now," Chase said, taking on the voice of a tour guide. "I ain't supposed to tell you this, but this is the floor that the Slytherin Common Room and Dormitories are on. Did you know that Snape gave each pair of Seventh years their own private dorm this year? Talk about unfair."

"Really, I didn't know that. Professor McGonagall had talked about it before, but she never did because she thought it reinforced mischief making." Luna laughed. She was amazed at how comfortable she was with Chase, not feeling the need to put up her usual walls and attitudes as she did with everyone else.

"Professor Sprout is going to give us ones after Christmas Break. She thinks it would be better to have more layers of defense in place in case we are ever attacked. Maybe you could present that to McGonagall and get your own. it would make overnight visits so much easier." Chase said impishly.

"I don't want to give her a heart attack; besides, I don't intend to have overnight visitors in my rooms," Luna said back saucily.

"Well, that's just too bad. I would have loved to see how the Gryffindor's live." Chase said, before lightly pushing Luna against the wall and drawing her to him. Starting with her bottom lip, he kissed her softly and moved up until their lips were pressed firmly together. Luna moaned and was really getting into the kiss when they were interrupted.

"Bloody Hell!"

Breaking apart, they turned to see the last person they wanted to see them like this, ever.

Meanwhile

Albus Dumbledore was pacing his office, trying to decide what he should do. He knew that Harry had found out who his mate was, but was worried because his Golden Boy had not come to tell him who it was. All Dumbledore could hope for was that it would be a girl who was well connected and on the right side of the war. It would be disastrous for Harry to feel split between what was right and what his mate thought was right.

Dumbledore sighed and considered his other problem, Draco Malfoy. Him and Harry had at least ended the ridiculous feud they had shared for seven years, and he hoped that it would be enough to get the young Malfoy on his side. The Dark Lord did not need any more followers than he already had on his side, especially a powerful one like Draco.

Starting at his wall, he absently let his eyes roam over everything he had around his office. Gadgets that people didn't know the purpose of, Fawkes, pictures of past Headmasters and Headmistresses, along with a pensive, and the Sorting Hat.

Finally landing on a likely looking object, he began to smile and the twinkle in his eyes became brighter.

Looking around to make sure all the Portraits were asleep, he reached for an object, beginning to laugh softly.

Meanwhile

Somewhere in the castle, an evil voice was chanting, trying to bring down the one thing standing in his way, the Seer.

A/N: I didn't want to stop at the end of the Draco/Harry scene because I felt like that would have been too short of a chapter; however, I didn't want to go any farther into my future plans. Review and Tell Me What You Think!!


	23. Forms

Ron stomped over to the three Hufflepuffs, working up steam to give them a long rant about how they shouldn't talk about people they weren't friends with.

"HOW DARE YOU," he started bellowing. "I AM SO SICK AND TIRED OF EVERYONE IN THE FUCKING SCHOOL TALKING ABOUT HARRY AS IF HE WERE SOME PUPPY THAT EVERYONE WAS IN LOVE WITH. WELL, NEWSFLASH! HE IS A HUMAN BEING WITH MORE FEELINGS THAN YOU THREE HAVE COMBINED."

Pausing to take a breath, Shelia hesitantly interrupted. "But aren't you mad at him for being put into Slytherin? I mean," she hastily added, "it's a logical assumption because you all haven't been the Gryffindor Trio this year, just the Gryffindor Duo."

"Don't you dare talk about things you don't understand," Ron hissed quietly. "Things between us are far more complicated than being put into the enemies house. Now, what were you telling those two? Just so you know, I will know if you're lying."

Deciding that a quiet Ron was definitely scarier than a loud one, Aerica spoke up before her friend could get them all into more trouble.

"She was just telling us that she saw two people kissing down in the dungeons by Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy's dorm. When she got closer to look, she saw that it was –"

"Oh, dear," Hermione sighed, watching as Ron walked out of the library. "How am I going to get all this back to the Common Room?"

Remembering that she _was_ a witch, she grabbed her wand and started shrinking all of her and Ron's stuff. Waving her wand again, she watched as it was all packed up and the bags themselves were shrunk.

"Now, where did he go?"

Meanwhile

Luna and Chase broke apart, both trying to hastily fix their clothes before anyone else came by and was able to see them.

Looking back up, they saw that the person observing them had turned and fled back towards the Great Hall. Deciding it was too much of a hassle to chase them down, they looked at each other quickly before looking away and blushing.

"Well," Luna began reluctantly. "I guess I should be heading back to the Gryffindor common room before anybody hears about this."

"Luna," Chase began slowly. "I've wanted to ask you this for a while now, and well, would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me next Saturday?"

"All you ever had to do was ask, silly," Luna replied immediately. "I was beginning to wonder if I would have to ask you."

Laughing, Luna turned to go back to her common room before her wrist was grabbed from behind.

"And just what would have been wrong with you asking me?" Chase whispered, his lips centimeters from hers, making her shiver from the warm breath ghosting over her face. "I find it incredible _sexy_ when a girl has the confidence to go after what she wants."

"Oh, really," Luna purred. "Well just tell me how much you like this?"

Leaning in, she kissed his lips before breaking off to trail down his jaws and up to his ear.

"See you tomorrow," she whispered throatily, and before Chase realized what she was doing, she had already disappeared around the corner.

Meanwhile

Albus Dumbledore's Master Plan was almost complete. He had figured out a way to draw Harry's mate out in the open, but not only would he find out who it was, the whole school would know by Tuesday evening.

While he regretted the fact that Harry's mate would undoubtedly be a target of Voldermort, the Greater Good had to be factored into how Harry lived his life. Harry had been raised in a way to make sure he was grateful to Dumbledore and Hogwart's for giving him an escape. He had to be grateful enough to lay down his own life in order to save countless others.

Seeing that his tool was finally ready to be set free, he rubbed his hands together and stoked up the fire with his wand. Going over to open up the window, he threw it open and stepped back, watching gleefully as his beautiful invention flew out into the night.

Turning back to the office, he never noticed as a shadow slipped out after the device, jumping off the sill on silent feet.

The Next Day

By the next morning, everyone in the school knew that Shelia Parker had seen Luna Lovegood and Chase Wright in the Dungeons making out. A lot of the Hufflepuffs were infuriated, ready to fight for the attention of the most (to them) gorgeous male in their House.

Coming into the Great Hall, Harry laughed quietly to himself, glad that the attention was off of him for once. Walking over to the Slytherin Table, he took a seat beside Michael, Geneva, and Emily.

Reaching for the toast, he greeted everyone and asked how they liked Hogwarts so far.

"Oh, it's wonderful," Emily immediately began gushing. "I couldn't imagine a better place to learn. The only thing I don't like is the Professor Binns guy. I mean, doesn't he realize that he's a ghost? That should obviously alert him to the fact that it's time to retire."

The arrival of the Owl Post cut off anything else that she wanted to say about Professor Binns.

Glancing up out of habit rather than because he was expecting anything, he was surprised when a metal object flew in with the owls.

Looking around quickly, he noticed that no one else had seen it. Searching the air for it again, he grew puzzled when he couldn't spot it, then shrugged it off as unimportant. After all, many weird things happened at Hogwarts.

The rest of the weekend passed uneventfully, with Harry and Draco getting to know each other and their companions better. Draco had even took Harry to the Slytherin Common Room and introduced him to all of his friends. However, as weekends often do, it flew by quickly. Before Harry was aware of it, Tuesday afternoon came, and with it, the lesson where they would begin working on their animagus forms.

"Alright class," McGonagall called as she entered the room. "I assume you all know what today is. I know that you all were supposed to make the potion required to see you form previously in Potions class. Unfortunately, some of you either failed to show up," she glared at a couple of Ravenclaws, "or failed to complete the potion correctly. Now, if I call your name, you will be staying to take the potion and work on your form. If I don't call your name, you are free to go to the dungeons and ask for Professor Snape's help if you would like to continue this class."

McGonagall then preceded to call off a list of about ten names, the only ones who had managed to make the potion correctly.

Harry and Draco were both pretty confident that their potion would work, especially since Draco was usually a straight O student in Snape's class.

"Now, even though we have scanned the potions to make sure everything is correct, we might have missed something somewhere. If at any time you feel something that you should not feel, command my attention immediately and I will floo you to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey is making herself available this class period in case we need her. Any questions before we start?"

McGonagall scanned the room, looking at the ten or so students searchingly. Satisfied that everyone understood the directions, she directed their attention to a door in the corner that had not been there before.

"Due to the nature of you Animagus form, me and Professor Dumbledore have decided it would be better to let you drink the potion privately, unless there is someone specific you would like to allow in with you. With that said, would Scott Conner please follow me."

A blonde haired Ravenclaw got up and followed McGonagall into the classroom, closing the door with a resounding thud.

Since it was a three hour class, the rest of the students in the room quickly pulled out packets of Exploding Snap and began setting up games. Almost fifteen minutes had passed before McGonagall came back to her door, ready for another student.

"Eliza Brown," was the next name called, a Slytherin girl with black hair and a lean figure. _She's at least three inches taller than me_, Harry thought enviously.

Focusing on the game in front of him, he carefully added another card before remarking that the Conner guy hadn't come back out into the classroom.

"She probably has another door in the room so that students can exit privately and not come back to tell the rest of us what happened," remarked Draco condescendingly. "That's what I would do at least."

Looking around, Harry saw that the other Slytherins around him were agreeing.

_They really are taking me in a lot better than I thought they would._

Harry's attention was brought back to the game as he heard an ominous pop. Noticing that the cards hadn't blown up yet, he scowled at Draco.

"You do this every time," he complained. "_Somehow_, the cards know exactly when it's my turn to go and they blow up in my face. I think you cheat; in fact, next time we're using my pack."

Harry cautiously put another card down, scooting back quickly when they started exploding everywhere.

"Draco Malfoy," Professor McGonagall's voice cut in suddenly, making Harry jump and twist around in his seat.

Looking around for the first time in a while, Harry noticed that it was only him and Draco left.

"Can Harry go with me, Professor?"

"If he wants to, Mr. Malfoy. Now, come along, we're almost out of time."

Entering the mysterious room, Harry immediately noticed two vials of potion on the desk, each labeled with Draco or his name. Continuing to gaze around, he saw that they were in a sort of dungeon-like room, complete with torches and a fire.

"I am assuming that I don't have to tell you what to do? Good, please proceed."

McGonagall stepped back behind the desk, indicating that Draco should move forward and drink the potion.

Taking a deep breath, he walked over, pulled the stopper out, and downed the whole vial in one gulp. Sitting the vial carefully back on the desk, he turned and sat in the chair behind him, holding on to the sides for support.

Gradually, a faded picture was beginning to form over Draco's head. Harry could barely catch a glimpse of what looked like claws and then wings, before the picture went completely blank. Then it flooded with color and Harry had to work hard to keep from gasping.

In a bubble above Draco's head was the most magnificent creature that Harry had ever seen. There was a riot of gold, red, and orange all battling for dominance on the feathers of the beautiful bird. The bird's beak was dark orange, flickering every now and then in the light cast by the feathers. When Harry looked at the eyes, he saw that somehow, they were the same silvery gray color that Draco's turned when he was really happy or excited.

Looking back at Draco, he was happy to see that the blonde was almost as astonished as Harry.

"Well, it certainly looks like you will have an interesting time morphing into this form, Draco. I have never seen a Firebird in the wild and it is against Wizarding Law to keep one in captivity. I will tell you that they can be considered as both a blessing and a curse, but that is all that we really know about them. Maybe you can find some other information somewhere that we do not have access to?"

Receiving a brief nod from Draco, she motioned for Harry to come forward.

Taking the potion, he poured it down his throat and swallowed thickly. _This tastes horrible_, was the only thought running through his head. Hearing Draco and McGonagall gasp, he looked above his head to see his future form.

Flying above his head was also a magical bird, but his was the complete contrast of Draco's. Where the Firebird was bright colors that stood out, Harry's phoenix was made up of dark blues, some so dark they were almost black, and deep purples. Harry knew what his eyes would look like without having to look, but he looked anyways and saw the bright emerald gaze of his own.

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall began slowly. "It seems that the normal rules do not apply to you in this instance. Usually, a witch or wizard will have the form of an animal that has either a big or small sized population. While I am very proud of you for being able to morph into a _Bellumi phoenixicis_, I am afraid that you will have no examples to look to besides the one over your head. You see, the _Bellumi phoenixicis_ has been extinct for several hundred years as far as anyone knows."

Harry just nodded, still in shock as to what his magical form would be.

"Now, your assignments are to practice your forms when you meet with your Head of House for the training sessions. If you have any questions, please come and ask me. Class will be canceled for the rest of the semester except for exam week. You will be Owled a time and place for your exam, it will require you to morph into your animagus form. Good Afternoon boys."

McGonagall ushered them out of the room and shut the door.

"Well," Draco drawled. "You never do anything halfway, I'll give you that much." He then took off running down the corridor, with a laughing Harry following behind him.

A/N: I hope you all like this. Please review and tell me what you think. Also, I am looking for a Beta and I was wondering if anyone would be interested. I am not entirely sure how it works, so I would need them to be able to explain it to me : ) Silverstargirl: in appreciation of you being my 200th review, you can choose an event you would like to happen in the next chapter (within reason) that I will incorporate into the story. Happy Easter!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	24. Pranks and Proposals

Harry now knew what he had seen Saturday morning when the owl post arrived. He was furious that Dumbledore would be such a stupid, scheming, selfish, and suspicious old man that he had to know every single detail of what went on in Harry's life. The meddling old cougar should know better than to try to sneak around where Harry was concerned, especially since he came into his inheritance.

After leaving McGonagall's room and catching up with Draco, he sat down and began to plan a way to make Dumbledore's plan backfire on him.

Sneaking into the Great Hall before dinner started, Harry carefully set up his prank and snuck back out.

An hour later, Harry made his way back to the Great Hall for dinner, hoping that his plan would work. He really didn't want Voldemort to find out who his mate was, especially since it was a "future" Death Eater.

Sitting down by himself, he loaded his plate and began to eat, keeping an eye on Draco. When he noticed the blonde boy standing up and opening his mouth, he flicked his wand and muttered _citoare_. A lot of things happened at once.

Just as Draco was beginning to shout out that he was Harry's mate, Pansy grabbed his hands and pulled him back down into his seat.

At the Head Table, Dumbledore was watching the hall carefully, looking for any signs of someone acting unusually. Just when he saw someone at the Ravenclaw table beginning to stand up, the table suddenly started to shake.

Spewing up out from under the table was a fountain of soda, drenching all of the teachers and changing them into seventeen year old versions of themselves. No one moved for a moment, shocked that someone would dare to prank all of the teachers at once.

Seeing that the teachers were all young and appeared to be having a food fight, the rest of the Hall quickly began their own war on each other.

Since the students were all rather involved, it took a moment before they began to notice another change. The teachers were slowly rising into the air, losing their robes and clothes as they went.

When they were about twenty feet of the ground, ballet costumes appeared on them and they began doing a bizarre imitation of Swan Lake.

By now the students were either rolling on the ground in laughter or taking the opportunity to get back at other Houses for supposed insults.

Growing tired of the food fight and watching the impromptu performance, the students began making their way to their common rooms, ready for showers and homework.

_Do NOT mess with me again, Dumbledore_

The voice spoke only to Dumbledore and only in his head, so he could not prove that Harry was responsible for the prank.

_I WILL find out who his mate is, and when Voldemort is defeated, Harry Potter will pay for this_, Dumbledore seethed in his head. Outwardly, he waved his wand to cancel all of the spells on the teachers. When they continued to dance around, he grew more furious. _O yes, YOU WILL PAY_.

Harry and Draco

Harry slowly walked back to his dorm, thinking about everything that had happened in the Great Hall. When Draco had stood up out of his seat, he had felt a surge of fear run through him; however, it wasn't fear for himself, it was fear that as soon as the words "I'm Harry's mate" left Draco's mouth, everything they had built up so far would come crashing down on top of him.

Coming to the portrait and murmuring the password (_crossed paths_), Harry pushed open the door and joined Draco on the couch. He wanted to bring up a topic that they had been avoiding, but he was afraid that Draco would get mad.

"So, when are we going to let the world know that I'm you mate?" Draco asked softly, saving Harry the agony of bringing up the subject.

"Um… I think. . ." Harry began, stalling for time. "I think maybe it would be better if we would just show the world that we are becoming friends first before we drop the soul mates bomb on them. Not that I'm ashamed of you or anything," he added hastily after looking at Draco's face. "It's just that I don't want to lose you and no one would understand where we're coming from if we went from enemies to lovers. If we give them the transition period, it will be easier for them to accept."

"Harry," Draco began slowly, "I'm tired of having to hide what we are everywhere in the school but inside our dorms. When I told Pansy to pull me back down when I stood up tonight, she looked at me like I had lost my mind. She, at least, will want reasons and she won't rest until she gets them. I've known her my whole life, I know how she is. Maybe, we could tell our friends and see how they react. That will give us an indication for how the rest of the school will take the news."

"You would really be ok with Ron and Hermione knowing? I mean, they haven't been the best of friends to me, but I still think they should know that I found you and won't be turning completely Dark."

"I won't be completely ok with it, but I know how important they are to you so I can bear it. When do you want to tell them?"

"How about tomorrow?" Harry said firmly. "That way I won't have a lot of time to change my mind."

"Sounds perfect. Now, I'm going to go get ready for bed and I'll see you in your room later." Draco leaned over and gave Harry a quick peck on the cheek before walking towards his door and disappearing inside.

Bella slithered over to Harry and crawled into his lap.

_**What's wrong, Harry?**_

It had taken days to get Bella to quit calling him master, but Harry was determined that they would be friends and equals.

_I am just worried. _Harry sighed. _He doesn't know what it's like to have Voldemort looking for a weakness to exploit day after day, and if one of his friends is the Dark Lord's servant, then we are both in trouble._

_**Do not worry. I have smelt everyone in the school and there are no seventh years in the dungeons that bear the Mark. Your mate will be fine.**_

_I hope so._

Harry stood up and went over to his room, holding the door open for Bella before entering and getting ready for bed. He had a feeling it would be tough to sleep tonight.

Somewhere in the Castle

He had finally gotten the Seer to admit there was a Prophecy regarding Harry and his mate. Now all he had to do was make his Master aware of the prophecy and figure out who Potter's mate was. It shouldn't be hard considering no one suspected him of it; he had even managed to trick the wards on the castle into believing that it was just a muggle tattoo.

He really wished that he could report what the Prophecy said, but the stubborn fool refused to part with it. She said that it only pertained to those it was about and those who were blessed to hear it in their dreams.

The mysterious figure continued to creep around the school, looking for secret passages or portals that had been forgotten. It was obvious to him where they were thanks to his Gift. He had managed to make it through the top three floors since school started.

Thankful that no one was out to see him, he marked his map and headed back to his dorms. It wouldn't do to let the other students suspect he had been anywhere besides with a girl.

Spotting a sixth year walking down the hall, he grinned and began walking towards her; after all, why just say he was with someone when he could really be with someone.

The Next Day

Harry was nervous. Nervous that the Slytherins would reject him and Draco for something they couldn't and didn't want to control. Control over his life was really a big thing for Harry. If these people went and told the whole school, it would take all of his control away and put it in Dumbledore and Voldemort's hands.

"Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle." Draco said as they entered the room. It had taken almost a week into the school year before his friends would talk to him again. They had all thought he was still working for the Dark Lord and couldn't be trusted. It had taken a lot of explaining before they finally believed he had switched sides.

"We asked you all to come here today because we felt there was something that you needed to know; however, before I can tell you anything I need you to swear an Unbreakable Vow on you magic that it will not be repeated out of this room unless you receive permission from Harry or I. Can you do that?"

Receiving nods from everyone in the room, Draco led them through the vow and then took a seat on the loveseat behind him.

Harry was already sitting and had to restrain himself from reaching out to Draco. It wouldn't be good for them to see that they were together until they had been prepared.

_Or not_, Harry thought amusedly.

Apparently Draco had had a different idea in the twenty-four hours since they had discussed the meeting. Instead of explaining what was happening to the other four students, Draco had grabbed Harry and brought him in for a full out kiss.

Harry responded quickly, but used his magic to make sure that no one in the room could move until they were ready.

Pulling back slowly, Draco looked nervously at his friends. They all had expressions of disbelief on their faces, which was extremely odd for three Slytherins and a former Slytherin.

Surprisingly, Goyle was the first one to recover his wits.

"Well, that explains why we haven't seen much of you since term started," he joked with a wink.

The joke work and the tension in the room was broke. Pansy immediately demanded an explanation and would not rest until she got it.

After Harry had explained everything he knew, excluding the Prophecy, he sat back and waited for the rejections to come.

Surprisingly, the only thing they commented on was the fact that the Gryffindor Golden Boy had turned into a Dark creature who would lose all of his fans if the fact ever got out to the public.

Relieved, Harry told Draco that he was going to find Hermione and Ron to tell them while Draco bonded with his friends.

Before Harry could make it out of the door, Pansy pulled him aside. When they were finished talking, Harry had lost all color in his face and was shaking. Heading out the door, he didn't even stop when he heard Draco calling out for him.

Gryffindor Common Room

Ron and Hermione were sitting in the armchairs beside the fireplace when Harry burst through the portrait hole. No one could even question how he knew the password because he ordered everyone but his friends back to their rooms.

Usually, the brave Gryffindors wouldn't listen to anybody bossing them around; on the other hand, they figured it would be the smart thing to do since sparks were literally leaping out of Harry's eyes.

"Hey guys. How you been? Have you enjoyed school so far?" Harry began questioning the Gryffindor and the Ravenclaw so fast that they couldn't get a word in before he was asking the next. "Exactly when were you going to tell me the big news? Were you even going to tell me since we haven't been on the same page lately? Well, it doesn't matter because I found out from someone else, someone that I wouldn't have even considered a friend before tonight. To think that I considered _you two_ to be my best friends. That I was going to tell you who my mate was so that you wouldn't have to worry about me and we could be back to being the Golden Trio again. But, obviously, you all don't want that anymore." Taking a deep breath, Harry asked his final question. "How and when did it happen?"

With the eerily bright green eyes focused on them, neither Hermione nor Ron could speak. Suddenly, they felt a pain in their head and a memory was being pulled out to play above the fireplace.

The Past Saturday in the Room of Requirement

"Ron," Hermione gushed. "How did you ever think of all of this? I couldn't have come up with something more perfect if I had tried."

Hermione looked around her again. The walls of the Room of Requirement were covered with deep blue curtains, muting all the sounds that were made for the night. The floor had been charmed into a dark green carpet, which felt like grass, and the ceiling reflected the stars in the sky outside. Spread out in the middle of the room was a blanket with a picnic laid out on it, complete with candles that were the only source of light in the room.

"Well," Ron began hurriedly. "I always hear you say that you would like to do more things like this and I even heard how you would love to go on a picnic sometime. I just figured it would be better at night and in here were we could be alone. Do you really like it?"

"Ron, I love it." She spun around and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before grabbing his hand and dragging him over to the blanket.

"Good, I had the house elves fix the food." Reaching into the basket, Ron pulled out all of Hermione's favorites – spaghetti and meatballs, tossed salad, and cheesy bread – before grabbing a bottle of wine and pouring two glasses.

Handing Hermione her glass, they clinked them together with a murmured "to us" and sipped before eating.

After they finished eating the main course, Ron brought out a hot fudge cake for desert. Taking turns, they fed each other small bites until it was finished.

After packing all the plates and stuff up, Ron asked Hermione to blow out the candles and put them back in the box. As she picked them up, she began to notice that bits of paper were fluttering on the candle base.

Glancing at Ron, who wasn't watching, she got all of the candles together and arranged the words in order. Spelled out on the bottom of the candles was the phrase, "Will you marry me?"

Hermione shrieked and immediately pounced on Ron, peppering his face with kisses and saying yes over and over.

"Alright, alright," he laughed. "If you move for a minute, maybe I can get the ring out of my pocket."

Hermione stepped back and watched Ron like a hawk while he reached into his pocket for the box. Taking it out and opening it, he pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her finger.

"I love you, Hermione Granger, and I want you to be mine forever."

"I love you too, Ronald Weasly, and I wouldn't want to be anybody else's."

Present Time

Harry pulled himself back to the present time, gave his friends one last betrayed look, and walked out of the Gryffindor common room.

A/N: What do you think? What do you think? Please REVIEW! Please REVIEW! Please REVIEW! Please REVIEW! I want to know what you thought of the chapter!! Was the prank funny? Was the proposal romantic? Did it seem realistic?


	25. Authors Note

Authors Note: Due to conflicts with my real life duties, I am putting _The Surprise_ on hold for an indefinite amount of time. I apologize to all of my readers and hope that you find many other stories to read. I plan to continue this story at a later time. Sorry.


	26. Running Into People

Hello everyone! I am back and thank you for the reviews I received in my absence from the site. Hopefully, you still remember everything that happened. I did go back and edit a little bit for grammar spelling mistakes, but nothing changed for the story. Please review this chapter and let me know what you think. Also, I can't promise regular updates because my schedule is very hectic this semester.

The only thing Ron and Hermione could do after Harry left was sit in stunned silence for a time. Harry was not supposed to find out until after they told him that they accepted him for who he was, even the parts of him that he had no control over. That was why they had wanted to wait and tell him; in fact, they hadn't told anyone that they were engaged, so they had no idea how Harry had found out in the first place.

"Well," Ron began tiredly. "At least we know that he has a better chance of staying on the Light side of the war. At least, as long as his mate doesn't end up rejecting him or dieing."

Sighing tiredly, the only thing Hermione could do was nod her head in agreement. Eyes tearing up, she wondered how the famous Gryffindor Trio could have been reduced to the situation they were in now and if they would ever be able reach the happiness they had know before this war began.

"Ron, we have to go find Harry and talk to him about this. The longer we sit around and wait for him to come back to us, the more he will get it in his head that we don't want to be friends with him anymore. That is the complete opposite of what we want him to think, so we need to go and find him now before he does something that he will regret."

"You're right," Ron replied, standing up and gathering his courage together. "Let's go and find him so that we can have a good, long talk about everything that has happened so far this year." Grabbing Hermione's hand, he pulled her out of the common room in search of his other best friend.

Quickly heading towards the dungeons, it made sense to them that he would head there since that was where his room was, they ran past anyone in their way, not even pausing when someone yelled at them to watch where they were going.

If they had watched were they were going, they would have noticed the other person they ran into at an intersection in the hallways of Hogwarts.

Luna

Luna was getting ready to meet Chase for their visit to Hogsmeade. They had been seeing each other ever since that night she received her vision of Blaise hurting her and escaped early from the Hospital Wing. She still had feelings for the black haired boy, and whole-heartedly believed that he was on the side of the light in this war, but was confused as to how her vision could show him doing that to her. Her visions were never wrong and it distressed her that they were showing something that went against all of her gut instincts.

Sighing, Luna continued getting dressed. It felt good to have someone in the school who legitimately liked her for herself. Chase had become such a permanent fixture in her life that she had broke down and told him why she did some of the odd things she did. It felt good to have someone to talk to when she had bad visions of the future or heard herself repeating a prophecy out loud. The knowledge of what she was had caused quite a problem for the pair when she had first told him.

_Flashback_

_Chase and Luna were sharing dinner in the Room of Requirement before Chase had to begin his rounds. They had been courting for about two weeks now and Luna was surprised by how comfortable she felt around him. She felt so comfortable and trusting of the sandy haired boy, she had decided to tell him something that she had never told anyone else before._

"_Chase," Luna began hesitantly._

"_Yes," Chase looked up expectantly._

"_There is something I need to tell you about myself. I have not ever told anyone before so please be patient while I try and get my explanation together. Ok?"_

"_Sure, take all the time you need." Chase said soothingly._

"_Well, there is a reason that the rest of the school calls me Looney Lovegood. You see, I have this gift. It has run in my family since we first came to be and is a legacy from Rowena Ravenclaw herself. My gift is that of being able to see the future. I can't change the really big things that are supposed to happen, but if there are little decisions that I can influence to make the path for wizarding kind happier, I see what I need to change and find a way to change it."_

"_So, basically you are like a Seer, right?" Chase asked a little confusedly._

"_Yes, I can give prophecies and all of that, but I only ever share the information with the people it pertains to. That was one of the promises we make when our gift first starts to manifest."_

"_I see," Chase said slowly. "Have you ever given a prophecy?"_

"_I have, quite recently actually, but it has been given before by other Seers."_

"_Can you tell me what it's about?" Chase said with real curiosity._

"_No, I cannot share it with anyone but the two people it is about. Even when I begin to give it, I always make sure there is no one around to overhear." Luna said firmly. She didn't want to imagine what would happen to the wizarding world if this particular prophecy got out, especially if it was into the hands of Dumbledore or Voldermort. Each time in the past it had been told to the general public, mass chaos and rioting had been the results._

"_Alright, I completely respect your decision and I won't try and pry anymore." Chase said solemnly._

"_Thank you so much, but I need to go to the restroom. If you will excuse me for a minute?" Luna could feel the need to recite the prophecy coming on again, probably from talking and thinking about it, and desperately needed to be somewhere else before the urge became too much._

_Hurriedly walking to the bathroom, she never noticed the way that Chase smiled as she tried to shut the door. He managed to hear a few words before it was completely closed and he had a feeling that his master would be very pleased with him, especially if he could bring the whole prophecy and not just a few lines to him._

"_It has begun._

_The couple with the power to defeat evil_

_Is one that no one will believe_

_The element of surprise will be important_

_For no one believes in the significance of being innocent"_

_Yes his master would be very happy indeed._

_End Flashback_

Luna still remained oblivious to the fact that Chase had heard some of the prophecy and continued to get ready for their date. She was hoping that he would finally ask her to be his girlfriend today. The feeling that she should do something about the Headmaster had been eating at her for awhile, and it was stronger today than it had been before, but she ignored it for once in her life so that she could make herself happy.

The Headmaster's Office

_How does that boy keep slipping out of my reach_, Albus Dumbledore questioned angrily. _It's like he has some sixth sense for whenever I am going to be around him and he makes himself invisible or something._

Albus had been trying to corner Harry and talk to him about his mate for some time now, but whenever he thought that he had found a way to talk to him, something else would mysteriously come up or Harry would disappear. It was really quite frustrating for the Headmaster to not know everything that was going on in his pawn's life.

Sighing, Dumbledore turned to all of the mysterious gadgets that were on his desk, hoping to learn that something had changed in the last twenty minutes since he had last looked.

Noticing that nothing had, he made to turn around and continue his pacing when something caught his eye. One of his gadgets had just registered a change in the emotional state of young Harry. It seemed that the emotions currently radiating off of Harry had changed from those of being happy and hopeful to being hurt and confused.

Deciding to track him down and confront the boy while in an unbalanced state, he hurried to leave his office so that he could reach him before he made it back to his dormitory.

He was in such a hurry, that he ignored everyone around him who was trying to get his attention about mundane matters such as budgets and punishments, and tripped over someone else who had already ran into a statue at an intersection in the hallways of Hogwarts.

Blaise

Blaise was walking around the castle dejectedly, wondering what Luna was doing at this moment in time. He had hoped that she would get over whatever fear she had of him, but every time he tried to approach her, she would quickly make some excuse to whoever she was with and run in the opposite direction.

Sighing, he began to think of ways he could prove that he was trustworthy to her. He knew that she was getting close to Chase Wright, a prefect from Hufflepuff, but he had high hopes that it would turn out to be a fling.

After all, everyone knew that Chase Wright was a player and bad news. His family had gathered a unsavory reputation for being social climbers and willing to do anything to obtain a higher status than they currently had, even if that meant illegal matters or favors to the dark side of the war.

Seeing Chase walking out of one of the rooms ahead of him, he ducked behind a statue while waiting for his fellow seventh year to change corridors.

After all signs of Chase were gone, and he had waited some time to make sure that he was not going to come back, he snuck into the room to see what he was up to.

After looking around and seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he cast a spell that would replay everything that had happened in the past hour in this room. What he saw quickly horrified him and he hurried off to warn Luna about what Chase planned for her that day, praying that he would reach her before they left for their "date." A "date" which she might not come back from.

Draco

After Harry had run out of the common room like someone had just broken his firebolt, he had to admit to himself that the attempt to catch his attention before he could run off down the hallways had failed. Since he could not reach Harry, he rounded on Pansy and demanded to know what she had just told his mate.

"Nothing that he wouldn't have heard eventually," she replied sweetly. "Just that Weasel and the Mudblood finally decided to bind themselves together for the rest of their life. After all, it isn't my fault that they didn't tell their best friend that they were engaged."

Pansy had thought that was suitable revenge for whatever it was that Harry had done to Draco. After all, Draco was supposed to be _her_ mate, not Harry bloody Potter's. It had already been written up in a marriage contract and everything. The only way the contract could be broken was if Draco renounced the Malfoy name, and she never saw that happening. In fact, she saw herself saying that Harry could have Draco before he renounced his family name and honor.

"Pansy," Draco began in a low, threatening voice. "We may be fighting on the Light side of the war right now, but listen closely to what I am about to tell you. I know who my soul mate is in this life and it is not you. It's _Harry_. We can still be friends, _if_ your behavior changes. If not, remember that you did take an unbreakable vow to never say a word about anything that happened in this room to a soul. You know that consequences for what happens if you do."

Draco whirled and ran from the room before he could do anything else to the blonde cow. She had never understood that he didn't like girls, he liked guys. She might one of his closest friends, but she would never come anywhere near meaning as much to him as Harry did.

Draco could feel the anguish running off of Harry in waves. He didn't know if this was some new feature of the bond between them, but it gave him a solid line to follow while he tried to reach his small mate. It surprised him that Harry had gotten so far away from him in such a small amount of time, and he was putting all of his past training and knowledge into use trying to catch up to him. He was focusing so much on the bond, that he never noticed the people he ran into in an intersection of the hallways of Hogwarts.

Harry

Harry hurried down the hall to his dorm, hoping that no one would catch sight of him while he was such an emotional wreck. He had never imagined that Ron and Hermione, especially Hermione, would stoop to such levels as to not tell them about their engagement. It looked like they had finally made their choice about whether or not they could accept him.

The only thing that kept Harry from completely losing it was the knowledge that Draco was frantically looking for him. He didn't know if this was a new feature of the bond or if it was just something that would happen in emergencies, but he thanked whoever was in control of what happened for small favors.

Harry was in such a hurry that he never noticed the person he ran into until it was too late to stop in an intersection in the hallways of Hogwarts.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	27. AN

Hey everyone. I am sorry that I haven't updated in so long, but real life has been really crazy. I am sad to say that I do not know when I will update this again. I want to finish this, but it is just not feasible at this point in time. If someone would like to take over and finish it then you have my permission to because I do not know when I will be able to. Sorry again and I maybe around sometime in the future.


End file.
